All the President's Men by Shahula
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ele é o homem mais poderoso do mundo, com nada além de seu alcance ou influência. Mais isso é o suficiente para trazê-la de volta? Só o tempo dirá.
1. Chapter 1

**All The President's Men**

**Título Traduzido: **Todos os homens do Presidente

**Autora:** Shahula

**Tradutora:** Nai

**Beta:** LeiliPattz

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Censura: **+ 18

**Sinopse: **Ele é o homem mais poderoso do mundo, com nada além de seu alcance ou influência. Mais isso é o suficiente para trazê-la de volta? Só o tempo dirá.

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**_ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **Shahula**, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **Shahula**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Todos os Homens do Presidente<strong>

**Capítulo 1. Richard Nixon**

**"Eu gosto do trabalho que tenho, mas se eu tivesse que viver a minha vida novamente, eu gostaria de ter terminado um escritor de esportes." Richard M. Nixon**

_*Richard Milhous Nixon foi o 37º presidente dos EUA (1969 – 1974) quando se tornou o único presidente a renunciar ao mandato._

O vento estava soprando suavemente, uma brisa fresca de boas-vindas em outro modo tardio na tarde quente de junho em Washington DC. Edward Cullen estava sob a sombra de uma árvore de magnólia gigante, observando como seu Wolfhound Irlandês amado, Jake, corria pelo gramado verde expansivo, perseguindo uma bola vermelha brilhante que Edward acabara de jogar para a besta.

Não era sempre que Edward era capaz de passar um tempo sozinho, permitindo que sua mente tivesse a liberdade de andar para qualquer direção que ele estivesse satisfeito. Em vez disso, ele era muitas vezes seguido por uma equipe enorme de pessoas, cada um segurando vários telefones celulares, arquivos, documentos, pastas, agendas e tablets. Cada um tinha algo que precisava de sua atenção imediata, aprovação ou assinatura de veto. Horários tinham que ser coordenados, detalhes de segurança tratados, reuniões de política externa atendidas, informes de inteligência, e comissões para determinar se ele conseguiria ter o seu dia de trabalho feito.

Por isso, era raro quando ele era capaz de ter alguns minutos para si mesmo, mas era o preço que ele estava disposto a pagar por este trabalho.

Afinal, ele tinha tido o sonho de estar nesta posição desde que era um garotinho de seis anos de idade, de cabelo vermelho, brilhante e joelhos ralados. Todos os planos que ele tinha feito, os sacrifícios feitos por sua família e amigos, compromissos e ofertas que ele teve que aceitar ao longo do caminho, tudo o trouxe até aqui.

Em um jogo tranquilo de buscar a bola com Jake no gramado sul da Casa Branca.

Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América.

Sorrindo, Edward percebeu o quão sortudo era por estar fazendo o que ele sempre sonhou, enquanto observava o grande cão perseguir o seu brinquedo. Edward coçou as orelhas de Jake quando o cão trotou de volta para ele, deixando cair a bola e abanando o rabo de emoção.

"Bom menino", elogiou Edward, pegando a bola para jogar mais uma vez, sorrindo satisfeito quando o animal preto e desgrenhado decolou logo em seguida com um latido alto.

Edward respirou fundo, apreciando o ar fresco. Ele sabia que não demoraria muito para que fosse tirado de sua apreciada solidão e empurrado de volta para o mundo da política. Seu chefe de gabinete, e irmão mais velho, Jasper se certificaria disso.

Lhe tinha custado uma grande dose de negociação e implorar de sua parte para ter este tempo hoje. Embora Edward soubesse que o seu papel como líder do mundo livre era vital, assim como sua paz de espírito, que foi o que ele disse a Jasper quando pediu uma pequena pausa da reunião com a Secretária de Estado, Rosalie Hale. Jasper estava hesitante, mas depois de uma breve conferência com Hale, a reunião foi interrompida para uma pequena pausa.

Foi quando Edward fugiu, usando o tempo para aliviar um pouco da tensão que podia sentir jorrar de suas entranhas.

Foi com isso em mente que Edward deixou o paletó cinza escuro para trás, decolando em suas calças do terno e gravata para pegar Jake, e depois ter uma pausa para ele. Ele não queria pensar em nada nem em ninguém que tivesse a ver com o funcionamento do mundo livre.

Tudo o que ele queria eram 45 minutos para ser Edward Cullen, o homem, em vez de Edward Cullen, o presidente.

Como sempre, quando Edward se viu sozinho, seus pensamentos viajaram para um tempo onde ele sentia mais alegria em sua vida.

"_Seja cuidadoso!" Bella advertiu, olhando para Edward nervoso._

"_Eu estou tendo cuidado", respondeu ele, com os olhos focados na beleza diante dele. Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada e preciosa para ele. Edward passou um dedo pelo seu rosto, sentindo a pele macia e quente._

_Sua filha borbulhou com seu toque amoroso; um sorriso desdentado se formou em seus pequenos lábios, seus olhos castanhos brilharam de alegria. Mãozinhas gorduchas bateram levemente em suas maiores, querendo continuar seu jogo. Edward concordou, é claro, jogando suavemente sua filha no ar e pegando-a rapidamente, ganhando o som mais incrível por seus esforços: a risada dela._

"_Edward, ela vai ficar enjoada e vomitar em cima de você", Bella tentou repreender, mas seu tom era divertido. Edward olhou para ela, encontrando o castanho escuro de seus olhos tão brilhantes, tão calorosos e amorosos como os de sua filha._

"_Bem, bem, então eu vou ter que te comer em vez disso, princesa", declarou ele, sorrindo para Bella sobre o ombro do bebê. Ele embalou sua pequena nos braços e pressionou beijos barulhentos em seu pescoço, seus olhos nunca deixando a bela mulher sentada em frente a ele no sofá._

"_Oh, Beth, você tem um sabor delicioso! Você deveria provar um pouco, mamãe", brincou ele com as duas meninas com um sorriso malicioso. Bella revirou os olhos para suas travessuras, mas sorriu e se aproximou, pressionando seus próprios lábios no outro lado do rosto de sua filha, dando beijocas por um momento antes de se virar rapidamente, capturando a boca de Edward e dando um beijo doce nos lábios dele._

Tinha sido um momento perfeito, Edward percebeu. Ele sabia na época, mas ainda mais agora. Isso foi antes que tudo fosse virado do avesso e de cabeça para baixo. Antes que os planos que ele tinha feito mudassem. Como desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Edward foi tirado de suas memórias felizes e reflexões incômodas pelo som de seu Agente e Chefe de Serviço Secreto Emmett McCarty chamando-o enquanto se aproximava.

"Sr. Presidente", Emmett falou com sua voz profunda e grave. Edward suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento antes de se virar para enfrentar o grande homem atrás dele. Emmett tinha quase dois metros de altura, uma parede de músculos e força. Com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cinzentos inabaláveis, ele era facilmente o homem mais intimidante a trabalhar para Edward. Naturalmente, aqueles que realmente o conheciam sabiam que Emmett poderia ser tão doce como algodão doce, mas apenas quando de folga e com aqueles em quem confiava.

"Sr. McCarty", Edward respondeu, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente, devido ao sol brilhando diretamente atrás do grande homem. "Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Senhor, há uma situação que precisa de sua atenção imediata", Emmett informou-o dando um passo para o lado para que o presidente não fosse forçado a olhar de soslaio.

"É Beth?" Edward perguntou com preocupação. Quando Emmett balançou a cabeça negativamente, Edward suspirou. "Bem, então, Emmett, eu tenho certeza que tudo mais pode esperar", Edward fez uma pausa, olhando para o brilhante Tag Heuer prata em seu pulso, "15 minutos".

"Senhor presidente, é imperativo que você veja isto o mais depressa possível."

"Eu entendo, Emmett, mas agora, eu preciso levar Jake volta para dentro e, em seguida, me lavar para voltar para o meu encontro com a Secretária de Estado. Se eu conseguir tempo hábil depois da nossa reunião terminar, eu irei até você. Eu sugiro que você deixe Jasper saber o que é tão urgente, e ele arrumará tempo para isso na minha agenda."

Com isso, Edward se virou e chamou Jake e o grande cão preto saltou de novo com seu brinquedo na boca. Depois de recuperar a bola, Edward se virou em seu caminho de volta para a Casa Branca, com Emmett apertando o passo ao lado dele.

"Sr. Presidente, sem nenhum desrespeito, senhor, mas você pediu a mim e à minha equipe para deixá-lo saber se encontrássemos qualquer informação sobre a situação _Pluma_. Senhor, nós encontramos algo", Emmett gravemente informou a ele, observando o Presidente e sua reação.

Edward parou e todo o seu corpo congelou. Ele virou os olhos para Emmett, atentamente em busca de algum indício de possível fraude.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou com a voz baixa e calma, desmentindo os nervos crescentes e a ansiedade que sentia com essas palavras. "O que você encontrou?"

"Acreditamos que a encontramos, senhor."

Edward não conseguia se mover, seu coração trovejando descontroladamente em seu peito enquanto olhava para a propriedade em volta. Ele não registrou Jake esperando impacientemente ao seu lado. Ele estava encontrando dificuldade em processar o que Emmett estava lhe dizendo.

Todo o seu mundo tinha mudado com uma declaração; uma simples frase e tudo havia ficado diferente.

"Você a encontrou?" Edward perguntou incrédulo e temeroso. Ele havia sido queimado antes, e embora fosse difícil, ele tentou afastar o inchaço de esperança surgindo em seu peito até que ele pudesse ter certeza. Ele olhou para Emmett, que assentiu solenemente.

"Vamos", Edward bruscamente respondeu: "Mostre-me o que você encontrou."

Os dois homens caminharam rapidamente pelo gramado, Jake marcando junto trás da melhor forma que podia com seu ritmo acelerado.

Edward correu para frente, desesperado para ver se o que sua equipe descobriu era o que ele orava para que fosse.

A outra metade do seu coração. A peça que faltava de sua alma.

Sua Bella.

Sua amada esposa, que estava desaparecida há quase quatro anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá mais uma vez! Eu sei que vocês adoram Doctor Edward e o mais recente Mistery Edward, e eu pretendia esperar até que Doctor's Orders estivesse terminada para começar a postar, mas não me parece educado deixar o Presidente esperando, não é? ;)<strong>

**Eu tenho trabalhado muito nela, mas serão vocês quem me dirão se eu postarei uma ou duas vezes por semana. Vocês sabem como expressar suas vontades... eu estarei de olho. Kkkk. Se for da vontade do povo, Presidente Edward voltará na quinta-feira!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 2 - Franklin D. Roosevelt**

**"A única coisa que temos a temer é o próprio medo." Franklin D. Roosevelt**

_*Franklin Delano Roosevelt, vulgarmente conhecido por suas iniciais FDR foi o 32º presidente dos EUA (1933 – 1945)_

Entrando pelos corredores da Ala Oeste, Edward foi rapidamente recebido pelos membros surpresos com sua equipe, tanto pelo seu aparecimento súbito e seu estado quando passou pela Sala do Gabinete.

"Sr. Presidente!" alguns deles chamaram, o que ele ignorou enquanto procedia ao Salão Oval, Emmett o acompanhando de perto. Uma vez que os homens estavam na infame sala privada, Edward caminhou até a grande mesa _Resolute_, tomando seu lugar e preparando-se para a notícia de que estava prestes a receber. Inalando profundamente e enviando uma rápida oração aos céus, Edward olhou para os arquivos que Emmett havia colocado a sua frente.

Ele pegou a primeira pasta de arquivo e folheou as várias folhas de papel. Notas detalhando várias missões, contas e figuras públicas estavam lá dentro; nada de novo a partir do que ele poderia dizer.

"Eu não estou vendo nada de novo aqui, Sr. McCarty. Me diga o que tudo isso significa, Emmett", Edward perguntou, muito nervoso para percorrer toda a bagunça diante dele. Embora Edward fosse acostumado a ler páginas e páginas de legislação e documentação, ele não tinha paciência para isso naquele momento. Ele só queria saber por que a equipe especial pensava que haviam encontrado sua esposa.

"Senhor, como você sabe, temos vindo a fazer missões de reconhecimento, traçando diretrizes de inteligência de investigação e coletando relatórios detalhados daqueles que estavam presentes no dia em que a Senhora Cullen foi, errr, levada."

Edward estremeceu, não necessitando da lembrança daquele dia terrível. O assombrava todas as noites em seus sonhos, e ele temia que o faria pelo resto de sua vida, a não ser que Bella pudesse ser devolvida a ele.

"_Edward", Jasper se aproximou dele lentamente, com medo e ansiedade em seus geralmente claros olhos azuis._

"_Hey Jas, o que foi? Se é sobre os números das pesquisas excitantes de mais cedo no Arizona, não parece que temos que nos preocupar com Herring mais. Depois da presença de Bella, o Arizona passou de um estado oscilante para firmemente um território Cullen", Edward afirmou com orgulho. Ele amava quão animada e envolvida Bella queria estar em sua campanha, oferecendo-se para reunir apoio para ele por conta própria, sempre que ele precisava._

_Ela deveria estar voando de volta de seu estado natal, Arizona e para Massachusetts, naquela noite, finalmente em casa depois de uma semana de viagens. Ele sabia que Beth estava animada para vê-la, mas quase não tanto quanto ele. Nada se comparava a adormecer na cama ao lado de sua linda esposa todas as noites. Bem, exceto quando não encontravam o sono, é claro - ele sorriu para si mesmo._

"_Não, não, não é isso. Eu tenho algumas, uh, notícias" , Jasper explicou com cautela, tomando assento na poltrona à esquerda do sofá que Edward descansava._

"_Claro, vá em frente e me atualize. Eu não tenho de pegar Bella antes de duas horas, então eu tenho tempo", disse ele jovialmente, já pensando em como havia planejado acolher a sua esposa em casa._

"_É realmente sobre Bella", Jasper disse solenemente. Edward deu a seu irmão um olhar interrogativo, largando a caneta e os papéis em que ele estava trabalhando quando reconheceu o tom grave na voz de Jasper._

"_O que está acontecendo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou Edward, tornando-se preocupado._

_Engolindo grosso, os olhos de Jasper começaram a se encher de lágrimas quando ele olhou fixamente nos olhos confiantes do seu irmão mais novo e disse as palavras que desejava que nunca tivesse que falar._

"_Houve um acidente com o avião de Bella."_

A voz retumbante de Emmett arrancou Edward de seus pensamentos, puxando-o de volta ao presente.

"Enquanto o público em geral acredita que a Senhora Cullen foi morta no acidente de avião junto com o piloto e sua equipe, fomos recentemente avisados que uma mulher parecida com a Senhora Cullen estava residindo no Alasca, graças a um cidadão diligente. Seu irmão é da Marinha, e entrou em contato com ele para lhe contar sobre a coincidência. Uma vez que a notícia chegou aos nossos escritórios, eu imediatamente enviei uma equipe operacional do FBI para investigar, e eles foram capazes de obter estas fotografias. Depois de uma análise cuidadosa e uma extensa verificação de antecedentes, que incluiu testes de DNA, acreditamos que esta mulher é realmente a sua esposa, senhor."

Edward olhou os documentos espalhados em sua mesa por um momento, tentando envolver sua mente em torno da situação. Seus olhos caíram para o quadro com a foto colocado ao lado de uma luminária. Lá, sua bela Beth, vestida com um vestido amarelo e branco tinha os bracinhos envolvidos em torno do rosto sorridente de Bella, os dois pares de olhos castanhos brilhantes e felizes. Foi uma das últimas fotos que ele tinha das duas, tomada algumas semanas antes do acidente.

Doía-lhe saber que Beth, que tinha três anos na época em que Bella desapareceu, mal conseguia se lembrar de sua mãe agora. Ela ainda ansiava por ela, porém, assim como ele. Com cada possível ruptura no caso, Beth poderia ter esperanças novamente. Mas, inevitavelmente, quando a bolha estourasse, Beth e Edward perdiam ainda mais a esperança, cada um recuando para cuidar de suas feridas. Ele não sabia quanto mais ele poderia suportar, muito menos seu bebê.

Edward suspirou com um tom resignado. Ele voltou os olhos verdes para o homem enorme diante dele e falou em voz baixa, mas com grande autoridade. "Emmett, se esta", ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar, "Se esta não for Bel... se esta não for _ela_... eu não posso passar por isso novamente. Eu não vou fazer isso com Beth mais."

Acenando com a compreensão, Emmett localizou o arquivo que precisava e entregou ao Presidente ansioso. Os dois homens trocaram um olhar estoico, sabendo que dentro desta pasta havia informações sobre uma mulher que poderia ou não ser a primeira-dama, que irrevogavelmente mudariam o curso da vida de Edward.

Passando o arquivo para Edward, Emmett deu um passo para trás, sabendo que deveria dar espaço ao homem para olhar as fotos. Ele se sentou no sofá branco na frente da mesa, alisando a gravata azul e extraiu seu telefone para verificar alguns e-mails, enquanto o presidente estava ocupado.

Edward estava grato que seu amigo o conhecia tão bem, e respirou fundo antes de abrir o arquivo. Lá dentro, ele viu relatórios com amostras de DNA e comparações, bem como fotos. Ele empurrou os papéis para o lado e focou nas imagens.

Seus olhos rapidamente cruzaram pelo colorido brilhante, sua respiração ficou totalmente presa em sua garganta com a visão. Uma mulher com o cabelo loiro caramelo de comprimento médio foi mostrada andando pela rua. Suas roupas eram simples, uma blusa azul com um cachecol rosa sobre jeans desbotados e botas marrons que atingiam logo abaixo dos joelhos. Ela tinha a pele um pouco bronzeada, uma camada que parecia quase dourada enquanto sorria largamente para algo fora do alcance da câmera.

Embora tão diferente de sua Bella, que sempre usava seus cabelos castanhos chocolate longo na altura das costas, com a pele pálida como porcelana, foi fácil para Edward para ver as semelhanças. Ela parecia ser da mesma altura de Bella, ela tinha o mesmo formato do rosto e nariz pequeno, lábios carnudos e um sorriso tão parecido com o dela que fez seu coração apertar. Mas ele não podia ter certeza. Era difícil dizer a partir da distância que a foto havia sido tirada, mas se o seu pulso acelerado fosse qualquer indicação, esta mulher poderia muito bem ser a sua esposa.

Edward mudou para outra foto, desta vez em preto e branco, e muito mais nítida. Esta mulher era ainda mais parecida com Bella, a luz brilhante em seus olhos era familiar e acolhedora para Edward. Houve até um leve toque de uma cicatriz que ela tinha na linha do cabelo, exatamente onde Bella tinha por ter caído de um lance de escadas na escola e levado seis pontos.

Edward colocou a foto preto e branco ao lado de sua mesa e foi para a próxima foto. Seu coração parou, seus pulmões se comprimiram quando finalmente viu o que ele sabia que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa, solidificando a sua esperança.

A imagem era muito próxima e em cores nítidas do rosto da mulher. Ela tinha as sobrancelhas delicadas e algumas pequenas linhas no canto de seus olhos quando sorria. Mas o ponto de inflexão, o indicador final foram os belos olhos castanhos escuros, com um círculo dourado perto do centro, que olhavam para ele, como se pudessem ler sua alma. Ele nunca tinha visto um par de olhos tão únicos, tão impressionantes e hipnotizantes.

Era Bella. Sua Bella. Sua esposa.

Edward soltou um riso trêmulo, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele continuava a cometer a imagem na memória. Ele reverentemente traçou as linhas de seu rosto com um dedo trêmulo, sabendo o inferno que sua vida tinha sido sem ela nos últimos anos finalmente havia acabado.

Ela estava viva. E ela estaria com ele novamente, em breve.

E então, para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uau! Realmente uau! Eu estou muito feliz com os reviews que recebi apenas com o primeiro capítulo. Obrigada! Acho que Presidente Cullen e sua história comovente realmente agradaram. Então, como a vontade do povo prevalece, All the President's Men será postada todas as terças e quintas.<em>**

**_Mantenham-se com os reviews, eu amo cada um deles!_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Lincoln tinha fé no tempo, e o tempo tem justificado a sua fé." Benjamin Harrison**

_*Benjamin Harrison foi o 23º presidente dos EUA (1889 – 1893), e era neto do 9º presidente americano, William Henry Harrison._

"Como isso é possível? O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou com um tom incrédulo, com os olhos fixos sobre a fotografia em mãos, os dedos segurando-a firmemente.

Emmett respirou fundo, esperando que ele pudesse encontrar as palavras adequadas para explicar a situação delicada a este homem poderoso; que ele respeitava e, esperançosamente, poderia chamar de amigo depois de seus anos de trabalho em conjunto. Tinha sido sempre a sua segunda maior prioridade, depois de proteger o próprio presidente, encontrar a primeira-dama e devolvê-la com segurança para sua família e ao povo americano.

"Temos razões para acreditar que a Senhora Cullen está sofrendo de um caso de amnésia e não se lembra de sua vida antes do acidente de avião. Ela usa o pseudônimo de Charlotte Elaine Byrd. Ela trabalha em uma pequena livraria e padaria em Kodiak, no Alasca."

Edward ficou chocado com a notícia. No entanto, ao olhar para o rosto de Bella, os olhos felizes e leves, como se estivesse orgulhosa de seu avental atrás de um balcão de bolos, era como se ele pudesse vê-la. Ela sempre teve um grande amor por cozinhar, e fazia sentido para ele que ela tivesse encontrado conforto nisso ainda.

"_Desculpe-me, eu estou tentando fazer um bolo aqui, tire os seus dedos fora daí!" Bella o repreendeu, bufando quando Edward enfiou o dedo indicador na tigela, afastando-se com uma grande gota de massa de chocolate._

_Ele rapidamente enfiou em sua boca, seus olhos rolando para trás enquanto ele gemia em apreço. "Está tão bom, querida."_

_Edward olhou para Bella, notando a expressão aturdida em seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para ele. Edward sorriu, conhecendo o efeito que tinha sobre ela. Aconteceu exatamente o que ele estava esperando. Decidido a aproveitar, ele molhou o dedo na tigela novamente, amando como os olhos de Bella ficaram encapuzados e escuros se excitando ao vê-lo chupar o dedo._

"_Algo de errado, Bella?" Ele brincou e seus olhos verdes estavam dançando._

_Bella balançou a cabeça e piscou rapidamente. Ela pegou a espátula e apontou para Edward. "É preciso que você saia da minha cozinha. Eu não consigo me concentrar quando você faz isso", informou ela com um tom sério._

_Edward levantou as mãos com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. "Ok, ok. Só vou ficar aqui, lendo este livro." Ele foi para a mesa, mas deixou a sua cópia gasta de_ 'Regras para Radicais'_ largada na mesa com um pequeno papel sem importância para marcar seu lugar. Em vez disso, ele continuou a observar Bella enquanto ela trabalhava, seus quadris levemente balançando de uma forma totalmente atraente demais._

"_Só... não é justo! Lábios sensuais estúpidos e dedos me provocando e... me distraindo do bolo", ela resmungou em voz baixa, se deslocando para trás e para a frente com a tigela enquanto misturava a massa de chocolate._

_Incapaz de controlar-se por mais tempo, Edward se moveu para ficar diretamente atrás de Bella, circulando sua cintura com os braços e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. Bella estremeceu com o toque, mas por outro lado o ignorou._

"_Bella", Edward sussurrou com voz rouca, colocando os lábios na pele exposta debaixo de seu colarinho e beijando-a ternamente. "Baby, eu não posso ter um pouco mais?"_

"_Não, ele não está pronto. Agora pare de me incomodar!" Bella disse, mas Edward sabia que ela não estava falando sério quando inclinou a cabeça para o lado, permitindo-lhe mais acesso a sua pele._

"_Por favor?" Edward pediu de novo, desta vez dando beijos de boca aberta contra sua garganta, viajando até sua orelha e mordiscando levemente. "Só uma provinha."_

"_Mmm, Edward", Bella gemeu, parou seu trabalho e levou a mão até a confusão que era seu cabelo. Edward se esfregou em seu pescoço, pressionando beijos quentes e pequenos beliscões à sua pele aquecida. "Eu preciso terminar isso para a venda de bolos da igreja", Bella tentou explicar mais uma vez._

"Eu_ consigo pensar em coisas melhores para fazer com esta massa", disse Edward em voz baixa e profunda. Ele se aproximou dela, pressionando seu comprimento endurecido contra a bunda dela, deixando-a sentir quão excitado ele estava ficando. "Nós podemos fazer o nosso próprio chocolate sexual."_

_Bella começou a rir, e sua cabeça caiu para frente, enquanto ela segurava a borda do balcão. Edward deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a reação dela. "O que há de tão engraçado?"_

_Bella conseguiu responder ofegante, "Chocolate sexual!"_

_Edward deu-lhe o olhar universal que indicava que ele achava que ela estava louca e Bella tentou recuperar a compostura para que ela pudesse explicar melhor._

"_Oh Deus, Edward", ela riu, virando-se para encará-lo. "Será que você realmente acaba de citar 'Um Príncipe em Nova Iorque*'_ _para mim? Como preliminar?"_

*Comédia de 1988 com Eddie Murphy.

_Edward ainda parecia confuso, por isso, Bella continuou. "Você sabe, Chocolate Sexual! E então ele joga o microfone para baixo e se manda? Diga-me você sabe do que estou falando?"_

_Quando Edward finalmente se lembrou, teve dificuldade em conter seu próprio riso. Bella tinha apresentado o filme para ele, e ele se tornou um favorito de imediato para o casal. Ele podia entender como a referência a ele agora iria colocar um pequeno freio no clima que ele estava tentando criar._

"_Bem, eu acho que não há volta disso", lamentou momentos depois, dando a Bella um sorriso torto e um encolher de ombros. Apesar de que o sexo teria sido incrível, compartilhar risadas com Bella poderia ser tão bom quanto. Bem, em sua maior parte._

_Bella sorriu de volta; embora seus olhos tivessem ficado mais escuros quanto mais ela olhava para ele. Ela lentamente caminhou na direção dele, com as mãos atrás das costas, até que estava a centímetros de distância de seu peito. Ela levantou a mão com os dedos revestidos de massa e lentamente os deslizou em toda boca aberta de Edward._

_Quando ele foi lamber sua boca, Bella o impediu. "Nã-o. Este chocolate é todo meu", ela sussurrou sedutoramente, antes de colocar a boca na dele, usando os lábios e a língua para limpá-lo._

_Edward passou os braços em volta dela, puxando seu pequeno corpo firmemente contra o dele, deixando suas mãos deslizar sob o tecido de sua blusa enquanto compartilhavam um beijo ardente._

_De repente, o clima não estava mais tão engraçado. Estava muito, muito sexy._

"Sr. Presidente, está tudo bem?" uma voz familiar chamou da porta. Edward olhou para cima, encontrando Jasper olhando para dentro do cômodo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Jasper, eles a encontraram! Eles encontraram Bella!" Edward disse e a emoção tomou conta de sua voz quando ele se levantou de seu assento e foi até o homem alto e loiro, puxando-o para um abraço. "É realmente ela", ele sussurrou em alívio, anos de preocupação e fadiga desaparecendo com suas palavras.

"O quê?" Jasper perguntou com descrença. "Você tem certeza?"

Edward se afastou e dando um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz, que seu irmão mais velho não tinha visto em muitos anos, ele concordou com entusiasmo. "Sim! Venha ver por si mesmo!"

Os homens voltaram para a mesa onde Emmett havia mudado toda a informação uma vez que o Presidente tinha recuperado os sentidos. Os dois irmãos se concentraram nas fotos diversas, documentos e papéis que provavam que Bella ainda estava viva.

Edward levantou-se e voltou para sua mesa. Ele pegou o telefone preto de seu lugar e esperou que o operador falasse.

"Sr. Presidente, o que você está fazendo?" Jasper perguntou, afastando-se das fotos e arquivos.

"Eu estou pedindo o Air Force One*. Eu o quero abastecido e pronto dentro de uma hora", Edward disse a ele antes de pedir ao operador para ligar com quem precisava falar.

_*Air Force One - O avião do presidente dos EUA._

Emmett e Jasper trocaram olhares preocupados, acmbos compreendendo o que o presidente queria, mas com medo de discordar dele. Jasper finalmente tomou a iniciativa, sabendo que a responsabilidade iria cair sobre ele como principal conselheiro do presidente.

"Sr. Presidente, eu não sei se essa é a melhor ideia agora."

Edward parou por um momento, inclinando a cabeça enquanto avaliava seu Chefe de Gabinete. "E por que?"

"Bem, senhor, agora não é o melhor momento para simplesmente levantar voo e ir. Você deveria estar em uma reunião com a Secretária de Estado agora, então você tem uma chamada com o primeiro-ministro israelense, você precisa rever o nova legislação sobre a PL-194, você tem uma agenda a..."

"Jasper, eu não dou a mínima para nada disso agora!" Edward o interrompeu. "Bella, a quem se presumia estar morta pelos últimos quatro anos, está viva e bem, vivendo no Alasca, sem a menor ideia de quem ela realmente é. Eu irei trazê-la de volta, imediatamente!"

"Você não pode simplesmente sair, você tem responsabilidades aqui", Jasper interrompeu.

Batendo as mãos sobre a mesa, Edward rosnou: "A única responsabilidade que eu tenho agora é fazer com que a minha mulher volte! Se fosse Alice, você não faria o mesmo? Eu vou agora. Você pode reorganizar tudo que eu vou perder, mas não há nada que me impeça!"

Emmett limpou a garganta no canto da sala, esperando para entrar no debate acalorado. "Desculpe-me, senhor, mas eu acho que seria melhor para todos nós dar um passo para trás. Sr. Cullen está certo. Você não pode simplesmente sair em disparada, desculpem a expressão. Fazer isso seria um risco de segurança enorme que não podemos correr. Talvez você pudesse esperar alguns dias, dar-nos tempo para configurar os protocolos adequados e permitir que seu cronograma seja cancelado, e então poderemos ir recuperá-la."

Edward levantou-se, ajeitando a gravata e o paletó enquanto olhava fixamente para os dois homens. Ele entendia as suas posições, mas não seria dissuadido.

"Senhores, este assunto não está em discussão. Eu vou voar para Kodiak esta tarde para buscar a minha esposa. Vocês vão fazer tudo o que for preciso, a fim de que isso aconteça, porque eu sou o presidente, e isso é uma ordem!"

Com isso, Edward saiu da grande sala de cabeça erguida, a caminho de seu quarto privado para fazer uma pequena mala para a viagem.

Nada iria impedi-lo de chegar a Bella, a presidência que se dane.

* * *

><p><strong>Agente McCarty nos trouxe informações preciosas. A primeira-dama está sofrendo de amnésia e se chama agora Charlotte? Pobre presidente! <strong>

**Beijo e até quinta!**

**Nai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 4**

**"No final de sua vida, você nunca irá se arrepender de não ter passado em mais um teste, de não ganhar mais um veredicto ou de não fechar mais um negócio. Você irá se arrepender do tempo não gasto com um marido, um amigo, um filho ou um pai."**

**Barbara Bush**

_Barbara Pierce Bush é esposa do Ex-Presidente americano George H W Bush e serviu como Primeira Dama dos EUA de 1989 a 1993._

Charlotte caminhou até a loja com a brisa fresca de agosto puxando seu cabelo e o cachecol. Embora não fosse tão amargamente frio como no inverno em Kodiak, ainda mordia sua pele um pouco. Era algo que Charlotte aturava, embora, porque ela não tinha coragem de deixar a cidade pequena do litoral que tinha aprendido a amar.

Ficar em Kodiak e perto do mar foi uma das poucas coisas que a faziam se sentir bem em sua vida, até os ossos. Esses sentimentos nunca mais seriam ignorados por uma mulher como ela.

Uma mulher sem passado, sem família e sem raízes.

Claro, isso era o que acontecia quando você não conseguia se lembrar de nada sobre si mesma, a não ser os últimos quatro anos. Acordar, sozinha e desorientada e sem nenhuma lembrança de quem era ou de como ela foi parar no hospital, era a primeira lembrança clara que teve em sua vida.

_O sinal sonoro era alto e persistente enquanto ela acordava lentamente, as luzes brilhantes do teto ardendo em seus olhos. Grogue, ela piscou e tentou proteger seus olhos, mas sua mão foi interrompida pelo puxar de uma agulha em sua pele._

_Sua respiração começou a acelerar enquanto olhava em volta, nervosa com o ambiente em que se encontrava. Ela estava deitada em uma cama de hospital, ligada a um monitor que estava pulando descontroladamente enquanto tentava manter seu coração controlado._

_A porta do quarto se abriu momentos depois, e um enfermeiro com cabelo castanho claro a espiou. Ele sorriu quando viu que a paciente estava acordada._

"_Bem olá", ele a cumprimentou. "Eu sou Jack, seu enfermeiro. É bom vê-la acordada. Como você está se sentindo?"_

_Limpando a garganta, ela tentou falar. "Eu... eu... tudo bem", ela conseguiu dizer. Jack sorriu gentilmente, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno gole de água enquanto lhe fazia um rápido exame._

_Uma vez que sentia que sua garganta não era feita de lixa, ela lhe fez perguntas. "Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?"_

_Jack deu-lhe um olhar cuidadoso e questionador e se aproximou. Com um sorriso educado, ele respondeu. "Bem, você chegou aqui cerca de quatro dias atrás, em muito mau estado, querida, mas não temos certeza de como você ficou assim. Você não se lembra como se machucou?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça querendo dizer "não" e Jack sorriu suavemente. "Tudo bem, querida", Jack tentou acalmá-la. "Não se preocupe. Nós vamos ajudá-la a descobrir tudo. Agora, antes de começarmos a fazer isso, eu só preciso saber o seu nome."_

_Ela engoliu em seco, tentando mover através da escuridão o que parecia ser uma camada de tinta sobre sua mente. Era tudo branco, um vazio imenso de nada. Seus olhos rapidamente correram para Jack, com medo e inseguros._

"_Eu não sei. Eu n... não me lembro de nada."_

Charlotte tinha percorrido um longo caminho desde aquela manhã de outubro para superar muitos obstáculos que surgiriam em seu caminho. Foi um caminho difícil, começar do zero sem nenhuma pista a respeito de quem você era antes.

As pessoas no hospital a tinham ajudado da melhor forma possível, auxiliando-a com a reabilitação e reconstrução de sua vida, quando parecia improvável que suas memórias retornassem. Ela seria para sempre grata pelo carinho e apoio que recebeu deles.

Charlotte chegou na padaria, abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente para manter o frio lá fora. O frio intenso era uma de suas coisas menos favoritas sobre o Alasca, e ela muitas vezes se perguntou se, em sua primeira vida, ela vivia em um clima quente e ensolarado; talvez na Flórida.

Parecia improvável, no entanto, considerando que ela acordou no hospital de Kodiak. Apesar da pequena cidade, e das ilhas vizinhas terem a sua quota de turismo, não eram muitas vezes consideradas um dos pontos mais quentes de férias do Alasca. Pelo que Charlotte poderia dizer, durante os meses de inverno, o único tráfego maior de população devia-se as às idas e vindas dos homens e mulheres que serviam na Base Militar da Costa.

Charlotte empurrou esses pensamentos para o lado, tendo sempre uma vibração engraçada na parte de trás de sua mente quando pensava nos homens que trabalhavam na base. Ela não conseguia entender, mas algo clicava para ela, como uma sombra tentando forçar passagem de sua vida passada. Se ela pudesse se lembrar de algo de antes do hospital...

Revirando os olhos diante daquele velho argumento e desejo, Charlotte arrumou o casaco e a bolsa antes de voltar para a frente da loja para abrir para o dia. Quando ela foi liberada do hospital, com uma nova identidade e sem uma direção clara de para onde ir, ela decidiu que iria ficar em Kodiak e tentar fazer uma vida ali, esperando que pudesse tropeçar em algo ou alguém para acionar suas memórias. No mínimo, seria um bom lugar para chamar de lar, se o antigo nunca a encontrasse.

Ela tinha encontrado um grande conforto nos livros durante sua estadia no hospital, raramente olhando para a velha e muitas vezes não confiável TV na sala de recreação. Em vez disso, ela se perdia nos livros, tentando ver se alguma das histórias e vidas dos personagens poderia provocar uma memória.

Embora ela não tivesse encontrado o sucesso em se lembrar de nada, Charlotte encontrou uma ocupação, livreira. Levou um tempo para ser contratada em algum lugar, sem documentos ou o histórico de trabalho, mas, eventualmente, ela encontrou a _The Book Nook_ e foi contratada pela proprietária Tanya Davenport, para trabalhar nos fins de semana. Esse trabalho de fim de semana tinha expandido e Charlotte agora era a gerente da loja, na maioria dos dias e algumas noites, e Charlotte amava o trabalho. O horário flexível a permitia ter tempo para sua outra paixão, a confeitaria.

Charlotte gostava de criar belos bolos e doces, muitas vezes trazendo-os para a loja para seus clientes favoritos. A demanda por seus produtos de panificação tinha ficado tão grande que Tanya havia convencido Charlotte a abrir sua própria padaria, concordando em ser uma sócia silenciosa enquanto Charlotte precisasse dela. Ela foi cautelosa no início, mas conseguiu superar seus medos e iniciar o pequeno negócio de padaria, poucos meses antes, usando o pequeno café localizado na _The Book Nook_ para assar e vender suas criações.

Cuidar dos dois negócios a mantinha ocupada, mas Charlotte não se importava; pois isso a impedia de se sentir tão sozinha quando seus pensamentos se diriam para o buraco negro de sua vida anterior. Todas as vezes que ela tentava manter os pensamentos obscuros para trás e viver a vida que ela tinha atualmente, eles ainda giravam em torno dela, se enrolando e se estabelecendo em sua pele na maioria das noites.

A campainha soou acima da porta, alertando Charlotte de um cliente logo cedo. Ela colocou seu melhor sorriso e saiu detrás do balcão para cumprimentá-lo.

De pé logo na entrada estava um homem alto, de terno escuro, e casaco preto desabotoado pendendo em seus ombros impressionantes. Charlotte parou quando o viu, surpresa com a impressionante visão dele. Ele se virou e sorriu largamente ao vê-la, os dentes brilhantes e reluzentes enquanto as poucas rugas no seu rosto distinto aprofundavam-se com seu sorriso.

"Bom dia", disse ele com sua voz suave, mas quente. Charlotte se recompôs, devolvendo seu sorriso caloroso e aproximando-se dele.

"Bom dia, Peter", ela cumprimentou. "Como você está hoje?"

"Eu estou ótimo, Char, ótimo. Eu pensei ter visto você andando pela rua enquanto eu estava lá no café, então pensei em lhe trazer uma bebida, para ajudar a tomar a iniciar bem a manhã", disse Peter com um leve sorriso, seu olhos azuis brilhando.

Charlotte sentiu o rosto esquentar com um leve rubor com seu gesto, nunca realmente sabendo como se sentir sobre o afeto óbvio de Peter. Embora fosse verdade que ela era solteira, Charlotte não conseguia concordar em sair em um encontro com Peter, apesar de seus muitos convites doces. Ela pode não estar ligada a ninguém nesta vida, mas no seu passado, Charlotte não sabia.

"Obrigada", disse ela, pegando o copo que ele ofereceu e beber a bebida quente lentamente. Ela amava seu café, isso era verdade. "Está delicioso", ela murmurou em apreciação.

"Estou feliz que você goste", disse Peter, ainda sorrindo. "Escute, eu sei que é meio cedo, mas se você ainda não fez planos para ir com qualquer outra pessoa, no entanto, eu gostaria de levá-la para a Feira Estadual e o Rodeio."

"Oh, hum", Charlotte guinchou, surpresa com o convite. Ela não sabia como recusar suavemente mais uma vez.

"Escute, eu sei sobre a sua... história", disse Peter cuidadosamente quando ela continuou a hesitar. "E eu entendo, eu entendo, mas se passaram quatro anos e você não está mais perto agora do que estava naquela época de se lembrar de alguma coisa. Eu sei que soa duro, e eu não quis te ofender, Charlotte, mas eu só acho que talvez seja hora de você se abrir para outras possibilidades", explicou Peter, se remexendo um pouco, mas ainda parecendo determinado.

Charlotte olhou para ele, e deixou suas palavras fazerem sentido. Era verdade que ela manteve-se fechada para verdadeiramente conhecer alguém. Ela não queria aborrecer ninguém se conseguisse recuperar suas memórias de repente e ter que voltar para sua antiga vida. Ela odiaria fazer mal a alguém aqui com suas ações; todos eles tinha sido tão amáveis e solidários.

Mas quando ela olhou para os olhos gentis e o sorriso esperançoso de Peter, suas palavras se repetiram em sua mente, ela soube que ele provavelmente estava certo. Fazia quase quatro anos desde que ela havia perdido a memória, e nada que ela fez a havia trazido de volta. Ninguém tinha vindo procurá-la também, então ela tinha que saber - será que havia mesmo outra vida para a qual valeria a pena voltar?

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Charlotte fez a escolha de avançar. Quando os abriu novamente, ela deu a Peter um sorriso suave e um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Eu... eu acho que seria bom", disse ela. "Sim, eu adoraria ir com você na Feira."

Peter sorriu; todo o seu comportamento se iluminou com sua aceitação. "Oh Charlotte, isso é maravilhoso! Eu estou tão feliz que você concordou. Nós vamos ter grandes momentos", ele disse a ela.

Depois de concordar em falar mais sobre isso mais tarde, Peter partiu para sua jornada de trabalho, deixando Charlotte para trás a ponderar sua nova decisão.

Ela achava que estava fazendo a escolha certa, mas a ligeira dor em seu coração era difícil de ignorar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Então, o que acharam de Charlotte? Peter na área e agora?<em>**

**_Beijo e até terça!_**

**_Nai._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes de chegarmos ao capítulo eu gostaria de esclarecer uma dúvida que algumas das minhas leitoras tiveram - o fato de ninguém ter reconhecido Bella quando ela foi encontrada em Kodiak._

_*Bella foi encontrada toda machucada, com o rosto praticamente desfigurado._

_*Ela tinha cabelos curtos, loiros e pele bronzeada, quando a Bella de Edward tinha cabelos longos castanhos e pele muito pálida._

_*O acidente com o avião da esposa do candidato a presidência foi no estado do Arizona, a 6.600 Km de Kodiak, no Alasca._

_*Bella foi dada como morta no acidente, então não haveria porque alguém estar a procura dela, muito menos pensar que ela teria ido parar na pequena cidade no meio do nada do Alasca._

_Vocês podem estar se perguntando: machucada e com o rosto desfigurado? Por que ela estava loira e de cabelo curto? Essas perguntas serão respondidas mais adiante. Eu só queria mesmo esclarecer o raciocínio da autora. _

_Agora, vamos ao capítulo._

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Você tem que aceitar tudo o que vier e a única coisa importante é que você enfrente com coragem e com o melhor que você tem para dar."** **Eleanor Roosevelt**

_Anna Eleanor Roosevelt era esposa de Franklin D. Roosevelt e serviu como primeira-dama dos EUA de 1933 a 1945._

O dia de Charlotte continuou em sua forma normal, alguns amigos pararam para dizer olá, bem como para visitar as mais recentes coleções, tanto de livros quanto as de guloseimas. Ela fez algumas vendas, endireitou as prateleiras e almoçou do outro lado da rua no restaurante local e ponto quente de fofocas da comunidade, de propriedade de Katie.

Embora Charlotte tentasse o seu melhor para ficar de fora das fofocas, era inevitável que ela ouvisse algo eventualmente. O conto de hoje parecia meio fantasioso, até ela podia discernir.

"Você ouviu, Martin?" Margaret Evans questionou animadamente enquanto caía em seu assento, que passou a ser o de trás da cabine de Bella. "Eu acabei de sair do salão de beleza e Jean me disse que uma dúzia de homens de terno preto, parecendo muito oficiais e parecendo homens do governo - da CIA ou do FBI, apareceram do nada, e desceram sobre a cidade como uma tempestade O que você acha que aconteceu? Talvez algo na Base que precise ser coberto?"

"Não seja ridícula querida", respondeu o marido. "Por que a CIA estaria em Kodiak? Se algo tivesse acontecido na Base, acho que toda a cidade estaria ciente disso de qualquer maneira."

"A não ser que se trate de um segredo nacional! Dá para imaginar?"

Charlotte riu das fofocas da mulher, balançando a cabeça enquanto deixava uma nota de vinte dólares em sua mesa antes de sair. Os esquemas malucos que essas pessoas poderiam inventar para se divertir nunca deixavam de diverti-la, mesmo quando os sussurros tinham sido sobre ela.

"_Você ouviu sobre a nova residente do The Blue Lodge? A mulher foi encontrada vagando pela tundra, enlouquecida e fora de si por causa do frio. Agora, ela não consegue se lembrar de nada de sua vida, nem mesmo o nome dela."_

"_Essa coitada perdeu suas memórias em um acidente de trenó. Não tem ideia de quem é ou de onde veio."_

"_Eles acham que ela deve ter estado metida em algumas coisas ruins antes, pelo jeito que ela havia sido espancada quando chegou ao hospital. Talvez a máfia ou algo assim... alguém tentou se livrar dela. E agora ela está aqui, uma concha vazia."_

"_Talvez ela fosse da realeza, e alguém a raptou a fim de impedi-la de tomar o trono! Ela parece um pouco familiar, você não acha?"_

Charlotte tomou o caminho de volta para a livraria, sua mente clara e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Quando colocou sua bolsa no lugar, ela pegou seu reflexo no espelho ao lado da escrivaninha. Suas raízes escuras estavam aparecendo mais uma vez, um profundo e rico marrom que obviamente contrastava com o loiro caramelo. Talvez ela pudesse deixá-lo crescer e voltar a sua cor natural, só para ver como seria. Ela o manteve curto e loiro durante todos esses anos na chance de alguém reconhecê-la, já que foi assim que ela acordou. Esse também foi o motivo que a fez fazer algumas viagens para a _Sun Hut_ cada mês. Tudo bem, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, essa Charlotte com a pele levemente dourada também era algo que ela tinha desde que havia acordado no hospital.

Suspirando, Charlotte fez uma nota mental para marcar um horário com seu cabeleireiro para tingir seu cabelo. Ela se virou para voltar para o balcão da frente e pegar algo para ler, deixando a decisão de como pintar seu cabelo para mais tarde. Mas antes que pudesse estar de volta na sala, um grande homem vestindo um terno preto sob medida, com cabelo escuro e músculos salientes entrou pela porta.

Charlotte suspirou, surpresa e assustada por sua súbita aparição. Ele não tinha expressão em seu rosto, óculos escuros escondiam os seus olhos dela, mas mesmo assim ela podia sentir seu olhar intenso.

"Po... posso ajudá-lo?" ela perguntou com um tremor audível em sua voz. Charlotte não queria colocar imediatamente este homem na categoria perigoso, mas a necessidade foi se tornando esmagadora.

"Você é Charlotte Byrd?" Ele perguntou com sua voz rouca. Charlotte balançou a cabeça, com medo que sua voz pudesse chiar se tentasse usá-la.

"Eu preciso que você venha comigo, minha senhora."

"Eu... Quem é você? O que você quer de mim?" Charlotte respondeu, não querendo seguir esse estranho a qualquer lugar, sem nenhum conhecimento básico em primeiro lugar.

"Meu nome é Emmett McCarty, senhora e eu sou o chefe de segurança do presidente dos Estados Unidos. Eu preciso que você venha comigo agora." Emmett virou-se bruscamente nos calcanhares, não permitindo a ela uma chance de falar mais nada, nem recusar o seu pedido.

Relutantemente, Charlotte o seguiu. Ela realmente não tinha escolha; ele era grande o suficiente para jogá-la por cima do ombro como uma boneca se ela se recusasse. Ela decidiu que pelo menos sua dignidade ficaria intacta se ela fosse de livre e espontânea vontade.

Depois de uma curta viagem de carro, Charlotte se viu sendo levada para um local seguro no Base. Ela não tinha recebido mais nenhuma informação sobre o que estava acontecendo ou por que o chefe de segurança do presidente a estava forçando a segui-lo. Quando ela parou do lado de fora de uma sala privada, dando a Emmett um olhar confuso, ele apenas acenou para que ela entrasse, fechando a porta e ficando de guarda do lado de fora.

Charlotte pulou um pouco quando a porta foi fechada na cara dela, mas ela tentou recuperar a compostura antes de se virar. Ela não sabia o que a esperava, mas seu coração já estava batendo freneticamente, sentindo que ele iria saltar do peito.

Uma garganta foi limpa atrás dela, sinalizando que ela precisava se virar. Foi difícil, mas Charlotte conseguiu, nunca sendo alguém que se deixa ser governada pelo medo por muito tempo. Ela não podia, não quando tinha muito a enfrentar no início de sua nova vida.

Uma vez que se virou, Charlotte tinha certeza que ela estava vendo coisas. Não havia maneira de o homem empoleirado ao lado da mesa ser quem parecia. Simplesmente não era possível.

Porque ali, em um terno e gravata impressionantes, estava Edward Cullen.

O Presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Charlotte piscou várias vezes, mas ele nunca se desvaneceu, para sua surpresa. Ela sabia que era ele; ele era facilmente reconhecível com seus olhos verdes 'marca registrada' e cabelos castanho-avermelhados, que estavam apenas começando a ficar grisalhos em torno de suas têmporas. Ele era mais bonito e distinto ao vivo, e seu rosto ainda jovem era mais deslumbrante em pessoa do que em qualquer foto que ela já tinha visto.

E sua atenção estava voltada apenas sobre ela, de alguma forma era intensa e aliviado.

Charlotte engoliu em seco, de repente, mais nervosa do que nunca. Algo deve estar muito errado se ela estava sendo apresentada ao Presidente. Ela era uma ninguém, uma mulher sem poder e sem dinheiro. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele poderia querer com ela.

"Bel..., Senhorita Byrd", o presidente falou, sua voz era áspera, mas reconfortante para seus ouvidos. "Por favor, sente-se", ele ofereceu, apontando para a cadeira em frente a ele na mesa.

Charlotte moveu-se com cautela para se sentar, tocando a borda da mesa quando olhou para o homem impressionante na frente dela. "Eu sin... sinto muito, eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" ela perguntou debilmente, baixando o queixo e falando para a mesa.

Charlotte era reservada, tímida mesmo em sua vida diária, mas essa situação era diferente de tudo que já tinha enfrentado antes, deixando-a ansiosa e tensa. Ele era o líder do mundo livre, pelo amor de Deus.

Quando ele limpou a garganta, Charlotte olhou para cima novamente, pegando um olhar fugaz de saudade e alegria queimando nas profundezas verdes. Ela não tinha certeza do que se tratava.

"Srta. Byrd, eu sou Edward Cullen", ele começou.

"Eu sei quem você é, Senhor. Cada cidadão americano conhece o seu presidente", ela brincou, chocada com sua audácia. Um lampejo de dor passou por seu rosto antes que ele a mascarasse, escondendo a emoção dela. Charlotte estava curiosa para saber o que significava, mas ele continuou com seu interrogatório, deixando-a sem tempo para refletir sobre isso.

"Sim, eu suponho que você saiba. Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas."

Charlotte, embora ainda cautelosa, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu estou em apuros?" Perguntou.

"Não, não. Nada disso", começou ele, dando-lhe um olhar sério.

"Eu não quero ser rude, Sr. Presidente, mas por que eu estou aqui?"

"A pergunta é válida e eu lhe darei a resposta em breve. Eu só preciso saber um pouco sobre a sua formação antes de eu explicar. Por favor, você pode me dizer o que estava fazendo em outubro de 2008?"

Charlotte se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, inquieta com a data que ele tinha escolhido para perguntar. "Bem, eu... eu não me lembro", disse a ele com os olhos caindo novamente para a mesa.

Uma longa pausa se seguiu até que ele empurrou-a para ir em frente. "Diga-me o que você se lembra."

Engolindo grosso, Charlotte olhou para cima, e seus olhos encontraram os dele preocupados, um olhar perturbado. Sua testa estava franzida, uma carranca puxando em seus lábios. Mas seus olhos - seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação, tristeza e dor, mas também calor, cuidado e outra emoção que ela não acreditava ser possível.

Incapaz de suportar a olhar no rosto dele, Charlotte viu seus dedos se flexionando em cima da mesa, enquanto ela contava sua história.

Ela explicou como tinha acordado há quase quatro anos sem nenhuma memória de sua vida. Ela lhe disse que uma enfermeira em sua pausa para um cigarro a encontrou deitada do lado de fora do hospital, espancada com inchaço grave e hematomas por todo o rosto e corpo, completamente sozinha perto do mato. Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela, ou quem ela era, nunca ninguém a tinha visto em Kodiak antes daquela noite.

Uma vez que acordou de seu coma induzido, ela descobriu que não só estava coberta de arranhões e contusões, mas também com uma perna e três costelas quebradas, ela tinha amnésia retrógrada focal. Os médicos foram incapazes de fazê-la alcançar suas memórias e ela temia que elas jamais voltariam.

A equipe do hospital a ajudou em sua recuperação, dando-lhe o melhor atendimento que podiam e a colocaram em contato com outros estabelecimentos na cidade que poderiam ajudá-la. Eles ofereceram a ela moradia e emprego a tempo parcial, até que ela pudesse voltar a cuidar de si mesma.

"E isso é tudo o que há para mim. Eu não sei como uma qualquer como eu seria de interesse para alguém como você, senhor", Charlotte terminou, olhando para cima para ver uma expressão de agonia em seu rosto antes que ele a limpasse.

Engolindo grosso, ele falou com uma voz calma, mas com autoridade. "Eu sei que isso é muito confuso para você, e eu peço desculpas. Mas eu tinha que saber que você estava... que algo não tinha..."

Parando, o presidente balançou a cabeça por um momento antes de pegar uma pasta que Charlotte não tinha percebido até então. Ele pegou alguns documentos e fotografias, e colocou na frente dela antes de falar novamente.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com a minha família antes de eu ser eleito?" Ele perguntou, confundindo-a por um momento com a sua súbita mudança de assunto.

Charlotte balançou a cabeça, "Sim, é claro. Você perdeu sua esposa em um acidente de avião. Foi uma história muito trágica."

"Você não viu qualquer notícia ou leu nenhum jornal sobre o acidente na época?" Ele perguntou rispidamente com os olhos penetrantes.

Mais uma vez, Charlotte balançou a cabeça. "Não, senhor. Eu estava dentro e fora da consciência por muitos dias depois que eu acordei pela primeira vez e quando eu estava acordada, a medicação me deixava um pouco confusa, para não mencionar todo o tempo passado na reabilitação. E, bem, não querendo ser rude, senhor, mas a minha própria saúde era mais importante para mim do que algo que, apesar de trágico, não me dizia respeito."

O presidente fechou seus olhos, sua mão subiu para pressionar a ponte de seu nariz. Charlotte se viu sorrindo para a reação, achou cativante a ação mundana e humana neste homem poderoso.

"Sim, bem..." Ele olhou para ela, segurando seu olhar por um longo momento. Milhares de palavras e emoções pareciam estar chegando a ela através das profundezas verdes, mas Charlotte não era capaz de entender nenhuma delas.

"O que eu estou prestes a dizer-lhe, Bel... Srta Byrd, pode ser chocante. Mas lhe garanto que é a verdade." Ele fez uma pausa, deixando-a refletir sobre sua afirmação por um momento. "Minha esposa foi relatada morta em um acidente de avião há quatro anos, sim, mas eu não acredito nisso. Eu podia sentir em meu coração que ela não tinha ido embora, e assim, uma vez que fui eleito, eu criei uma força-tarefa especial para investigar o acidente de avião.

"O que descobrimos foi que não havia nenhuma evidência de minha esposa estar no avião que caiu no deserto do Arizona. E desde então, eu tenho uma seleta equipe em busca de onde ela possa estar. Ontem no fim da tarde, eu recebi da minha inteligência a notícia de que ela havia sido encontrada, residindo em Kodiak, no Alasca sob uma identidade falsa."

Charlotte respirou fundo e as peças começaram a se encaixar no lugar. Suas mãos começaram a tremer quando ele falou as palavras seguintes, enquanto ele a prendia no lugar com os olhos.

"Depois de recolher amostras de DNA e fotografias para ajudar a provar as suas alegações, e agora depois de ouvir sua história e vê-la em pessoa, eu não tenho dúvidas quanto aos resultados conseguidos pela minha equipe.

"Você não é Charlotte Byrd. Você é a minha esposa, Isabella Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como diz a gíria, o gato está fora do saco. Como vocês acham que Charl... Bella irá reagir?<em>**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 6**

**O casamento não é o céu nem o inferno, é simplesmente o purgatório. - Abraham Lincoln**

_*Abraham Lincoln foi o 16º presidente dos EUA, servindo de 1861 até seu assassinato em 1865._

Era difícil para Edward tirar os olhos dela; sua necessidade de ter Bella em sua mira e saber que ela era real, que estava a salvo era esmagadora.

Ele poderia dizer que seu olhar insistente a estava incomodando, o jeito de falar pouco quando estava desconfortável continuava igual. O mesmo acontecia quando ela mordia o lábio, torcia os dedos nervosamente e se incomodava com a franja que caía em seus olhos.

Ansiava por se aproximar e afastá-la de seu rosto, soltar as mãos dela e mantê-las nas suas, oferecendo-lhe conforto e segurança e dizer que as coisas iriam ficar bem, mas ele sabia que só iria piorar a situação.

Tinha sido um enorme esforço apenas levá-la a concordar em ir com ele, dar o salto de fé e acreditar que tudo o que ele disse era verdade. Ficou claro quando eles se encontraram na pequena sala em Kodiak que ela achava que ele era louco, ou tentando dar algum tipo de golpe nela, mesmo que ele fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Toda a sua evidência fotográfica e os testes de DNA que tinha obtido usando um copo de café descartado não a persuadiu. A tentação de descobrir quem ela tinha sido, de estar cercada por aqueles que ela conheciam, não era suficiente. O que finalmente fez pender a balança em seu favor foi uma simples foto que mostrava claramente Bella e Edward, abraçados e sorrindo alegremente para a câmera enquanto a filha deles, Beth, brincava com as pontas dos longos cabelos castanhos de Bella.

Essa tinha sido a prova que Bella precisava, a conexão entre a cicatriz em sua barriga combinando com a história que Edward disse a ela de como Beth veio a esse mundo, através de uma cesareana de emergência, devido a complicações durante o parto. Saber que tinha uma filha, que estava crescendo sem ela, juntamente com todas as provas que ela podia ver ao seu redor, convenceu Bella de ir com ele.

Ele estava mais grato do que nunca por sua linda menina. Ele não tinha certeza de como ele iria explicar isso a ela; como sua mãe, a quem todo mundo achou que estava morta, de repente estava viva, mas sem lembranças dela.

Seria difícil para qualquer um aceitar, mas mais ainda na tenra idade de Beth. E, claro, havia Bella, que estava perdida e confusa, bem como, empurrá-la de volta para o papel familiar não seria justo ou útil, para não mencionar sob os holofotes da nação.

Edward precisava de um plano, de alguma forma para fazer a transição para Bella e Beth o mais suave possível. E ele estava desesperado para que Bella se lembrasse dele também.

Tê-la a meros metros de distância dele enquanto voavam de volta no Air Force One, mas incapaz de tocá-la, mesmo que apenas a mão dela, era esmagador. Lhe custou uma restrição e esforço incríveis para não puxá-la para seus braços quando ela entrou pela primeira vez na sala de interrogatório, e essa necessidade só foi crescendo cada vez que ele olhava para ela agora.

Mas Bella não estava pronta; ela não o conhecia como nada mais do que o líder do mundo livre.

Ele era um estranho, e, embora ela estivesse permitindo que ele a ajudasse a tentar recuperar suas memórias, não havia garantia de que ela algum dia iria se lembrar - que ela ainda o quisesse, ou pior... se ela não o quisesse com ou sem suas memórias.

Ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la se lembrar dele; lembrar-se da vida e do amor que compartilhavam.

"_Desculpe-me, eu estava lendo isso!" Bella resmungou, bufando quando Edward arrancou o livro das mãos dela, jogando-o por cima do ombro e sorrindo quando ele pousou na ponta da mesa de cabeceira com um barulho alto._

"_Sim, bem, eu tenho algo que você pode ler aqui", Edward respondeu sedutoramente, pairando sobre seu corpo enquanto ela estava deitada no sofá. Ele baixou o rosto em seu pescoço, suavemente a acariciando ali por um momento, inalando seu cheiro doce de maçã antes de pressionar os lábios em sua pele, sugando com cuidado._

"_Edward", Bella repreendeu, embora para os ouvidos de Edward o som fosse muito mais parecido com um gemido. "P... para, eu tenho que estudar."_

_Edward ignorou seus apelos não convincentes, continuando a regá-la com beijos na garganta, lambendo sua pele com a ponta da sua língua enquanto se movia para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha._

"_O que você está estudando? Talvez eu possa ajudar?" Edward sussurrou. "Eu sou muito bom em anatomia."_

_Bella riu, de forma rica e completa. Ela estendeu a mão, enredando os dedos no cabelo bagunçado de Edward e puxando-o para baixo para descansar o seu peso em cima dela. Ela suspirou de contentamento quando os lábios de Edward roçaram sua pele. Por mais que ela quisesse se perder no momento, ela parou seu sexy ataque._

"_Querido, você sabe o quanto eu amo as suas aulas de anatomia, mas eu realmente não posso agora", Bella explicou, pressionando bicadas de leve na boca de Edward quando ele se afastou para olhá-la, no modo 'biquinho' completo._

"_Ah, não, você leve aqueles olhos e lábios carnudos para longe daqui. Você sabia que eu tinha que estudar quando concordei em vir para cá", Bella defendeu._

_Edward resmungou, e moveu a cabeça para encontrar o espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro, onde ele murmurou sua decepção. "Faculdade estúpida, arruinando toda a minha diversão."_

_Bella riu, e o som iluminou o coração de Edward como nada mais poderia. Ele amava seu riso, seus sorrisos, a forma como os olhos se enrugavam quando ela estava tão feliz que mal podia ver pelo estrabismo. Realmente, ele simplesmente amava a garota. Ele sabia disso, e ele esperava que ela também soubesse._

_Ele teria que dizer a ela em breve._

_Mas, por enquanto, ele se contentou em ajudá-la com seus estudos. Ele rolou para o lado, deslizando atrás de Bella, que estava deitada em sua cama, e se esticou para pegar o livro ofensivo. Quando ele o passou de volta para ela, viu o título, 'A Menina e o Porquinho'._

_Ele riu alto, "Isto é o que você está estudando? De alguma forma eu não acho que isso está na sua lista de leitura obrigatória para Literatura Britânica", ele brincou, segurando o livro fora do alcance de Bella._

_Bella bufou, e suas bochechas queimaram um pouco de vergonha. "Não está", ela admitiu a contragosto. "Eu só realmente gosto dele, ok? Agora me dê de volta", ela exigiu tentando agarrar o livro mais uma vez._

"Nananinanão_, não até você me dar algo primeiro", disse Edward, com um sorriso malicioso. Bella virou-se, encarando-o. Ela deixou os dedos brincarem com o colarinho da camisa dele, roçando a pele quente de sua clavícula._

"_O que você quer por ele?" Perguntou ela._

_Edward respirou, extasiado com a luz suave batendo no rosto dela, o cheiro de seu perfume em torno dele e o calor de seu corpo pressionado contra o seu. Seus olhos focaram em seu rosto, o declive suave de seu nariz e os tentadores lábios cor de rosa._

"_Só você", ele murmurou humilde com a mão livre cobrindo seu rosto. "Eu só quero você para sempre."_

_Bella sorriu, quente e feliz. Ela se inclinou para frente, sussurrando suas palavras contra seus lábios, "Você já me tem para sempre."_

"Sr. Presidente, estamos chegando em DC. Devemos estar no acampamento dentro de 20 minutos", disse Emmett, arrancando Edward de suas lembranças.

"Certo, sim. Obrigado", ele respondeu. Edward olhou através do avião, seus olhos procurando e encontrando Bella imediatamente.

Ele se levantou e foi sentar-se ao seu lado, sorrindo suavemente quando seus grandes olhos castanhos se fixaram nos dele.

"Eu achei que você gostaria de conversar por um momento, falar sobre o que vai acontecer, uma vez que aterrissarmos em caso de dúvidas."

Bella mordeu o lábio, enrugando a testa por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça timidamente falando: "Sim, por favor."

Sorrindo calorosamente, Edward virou o corpo para encará-la melhor, a borda de suas calças roçando as pernas dela com sua proximidade.

"O tempo não me permitiu alertar ninguém na minha equipe sobre o que estava acontecendo, portanto, apenas alguns dos meus conselheiros mais próximos sabem o que está acontecendo. Jasper, meu chefe de gabinete..."

"Ele é seu irmão também, certo?" Bella perguntou, surpreendendo a ambos por se manifestar. Ela corou, envergonhada de ter interrompido o presidente, mas ele riu, escovando levemente a mão sobre a dela antes de se afastar.

"Sim, ele também é meu irmão. Nós dois pensamos que poderia ser... mais fácil para você, se você não fosse imediatamente empurrada para o foco, por isso iremos levá-la para Camp David, em vez de para a Casa Branca até que possamos descobrir um arranjo melhor."

"O que eu vou fazer lá?" Bella perguntou em voz alta.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser. Há piscinas, quadras de tênis, jacuzzi, uma pequena biblioteca, uma sala de projeção de cinema, e até mesmo uma sala de jogos, graças a George W." Edward riu.

"E você vai voltar não é?" Bella perguntou, parecendo tão tímida como uma menina de escola, apesar de suas experiências de vida.

Edward olhou para ela, com o coração batendo rápido enquanto observava sua inocência com uma pitada de medo em seus olhos escuros. Ele tentou tranquilizá-la da melhor maneira possível.

"Sim, eu estarei de volta o mais rápido que eu puder. Irei ajudá-la com suas memórias de todas as maneiras que eu puder, Bel... Charlotte", Edward tropeçou no nome. Ele sabia que ela não estava confortável para se passar por Bella ainda, mas chamá-la por esse outro nome era um desafio para ele.

Bella torceu os dedos uns contra os outros, nervosa, mais uma vez, mas quando olhou em seus olhos um momento depois, ela parecia determinada. "Você pode me chamar de Bella. _É_ quem eu sou, afinal de contas, e eu poderia muito bem me acostumar com isso."

Edward ficou impressionado com sua coragem e pela força que ela estava mostrando em face a todas as mudanças súbitas em sua vida.

Era mais um traço dela que ele amava e ele estava em êxtase por ela o estar revelando, dando-lhe mais esperança de que ela acabaria por voltar para ele.

Ela estava diferente de alguma forma, sim, mas por baixo de tudo, sabia que sua Bella ainda estava lá. E se ela estava lá, então o amor que compartilhavam tinha que estar também.

Edward sabia que um amor como o deles só se encontrava uma vez na vida, e ele faria o que fosse preciso para obtê-lo de volta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E assim Charlotte se vai dando lugar a Bella. 3<em>**

**_Recomendo uma passada no Google Images para dar uma olhada em Camp David. O lugar em que Bella irá ficar por enquanto é o que poderíamos chamar de 'casa de campo' do presidente. É muito bonito e fica no estado de Maryland e fica a mais ou menos uma hora de carro Whashington DC._**

**_Beijo e até terça!_**

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Em cada crise na vida de cada um, é a salvação absoluta ter um amigo solidário com quem você possa pensar em voz alta, sem retenção ou apreensão." Woodrow Wilson.**

*****_Thomas Woodrow Wilson foi o 28º presidente dos EUA (1913 – 1921) e líder do movimento progressivo._

Edward viu quando Bella olhou o espaço ao seu redor, olhos escuros voando de um objeto para o outro, itinerantes sobre tudo e parecendo arquivá-los. Ele notou com um sorriso irônico que ela parecia estar resmungando para si mesma enquanto fazia isso, tocando levemente os livros com as pontas dos dedos enquanto caminhava pelas pilhas da extensa. biblioteca.

Ele sentiu-se cheio de esperança e saudade enquanto seguia seus movimentos, sabendo que o seu amor pela literatura não tinha sido perdido, se seu fascínio atual com este cômodo em particular fosse qualquer indicação.

Eles chegaram em Camp David, algumas horas antes, ambos nervosos e inseguros, não só com a situação atual, mas por todos. Edward estava fazendo o seu melhor para manter-se de envolver sua esposa em seus braços a cada poucos minutos, e ele podia ver claramente como ela estava tentando manter a calma e a simpática expressão em seu rosto, em vez do medo e insegurança que ele sabia que ela deverei estar escondendo.

Depois que o Air Force One tinha aterrissado, Emmett garantiu o carrinho de golfe presidencial oficial, que ele tinha o orgulho de conduzir para o presidente, e levou o seu comandante-chefe e a primeira-dama para o Chalé Aspen, onde o presidente permanecia durante suas visitas à Camp David. Edward planejou para Bella ficar lá até que ambos estivessem confortáveis para ela se mudar para a Casa Branca.

Emmett depositou-os na porta da frente, saindo para levar as malas e permitindo-lhes uma turnê privada do chalé.

Edward acenou para a porta da frente com um sorriso amigável no lugar. "Devemos?"

Bella assentiu, dando um passo para além do limiar e entrando no cômodo, seus olhos maravilhados vagando sobre o espaço sagrado. Edward cuidadosamente a guiou ao redor, sua mente apenas metade no que ele estava dizendo a ela, a outra no passado, lembrando-se da primeira vez que ele e Bella entraram em sua própria casa.

"_Oh meu Deus, Edward", Bella gritou, batendo-lhe repetidamente no ombro com uma das mãos enquanto se agarrava ao seu pescoço com a outra. "Ponha-me no chão. Eu quero ver!"_

"_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pare de me bater primeiro e eu te colocarei", Edward riu._

"_Bem, se você não tivesse insistido em me carregar, eu não estaria batendo em você."_

"_O que, e não levar a minha noiva sobre o limiar da nossa casa? Duvidoso", ele bufou._

"V_ocê está falando sério?" Bella gritou, o som alto perfurando a orelha de Edward. "Esta casa é nossa?!"_

"_Sim, querida. Bem vinda ao lar", Edward sorriu, colocando Bella de pé, suas mãos em torno de seus quadris._

"_Obrigada", Bella murmurou. "Eu não posso acreditar que é nossa", ela suspirou com seus lábios tocando os de Edward em um beijo lento, mas sensual, não o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, mas com a promessa de mais, permitindo que Edward relutantemente a soltasse._

_Com mais um beijinho rápido, Bella estava fora de seus braços, girando em cada sala, sua voz e risada ecoando contra as paredes nuas e no piso de madeira enquanto corria de um espaço para o outro._

"_E aqui será a sala de estar", disse Bella, parando em um cômodo em direção a parte de trás da casa aconchegante. "Nós colocaremos grandes, cadeiras estofadas e uma namoradeira lá, a TV pode ficar lá", ela apontou, "E eu posso pendurar algumas daquelas impressões do mercado de pulgas aqui em cima também. Ficará perfeito."_

"_Parece que você tem tudo planejado já. Você não vai precisar de mim para qualquer coisa", Edward brincou, dando um passo atrás de Bella e envolvendo-a em seus braços._

"_Por favor, quem mais irá fazer o trabalho pesado? E a pintura? Não eu", Bella bufou, fazendo Edward rir, embora ele tenha tentado esconder, enterrando a boca contra o pescoço dela._

"_Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso, já que você pediu com tanto jeito e tudo mais."_

_Eles ficaram ali abraçados por alguns instantes em silêncio, Bella passando as mãos ao longo dos antebraços de Edward que estavam em volta dela enquanto apertava sua cintura, balançando-os lentamente para trás e para frente, enquanto olhavam para fora através da janela para o quintal._

"_Você acha que devemos colocar uma churrasqueira lá atrás? Talvez alguma mobília no pátio?"_

"_Que tal um balanço? Com um escorregador?" Edward perguntou com uma de suas mãos alisando a barriga plana de Bella._

_Bella virou-se em seus braços e levou suas mãos até o pescoço dele, roçando os cabelos curtos na nuca. "Sério? Você quer isso?" Ela questionou e seus olhos castanhos estavam esperançosos, mas nervosos._

"_Claro que sim. Você sabe que eu quero que tenhamos filhos", disse Edward._

"_Eu sei, eu acho que eu quis dizer agora. Eu pensei que íamos esperar mais tempo, já que acabamos de nos casar. Talvez até você decidir se vai concorrer para o Senado ou não. Isso seria muito para lidar tudo de uma vez; novo casamento, novo emprego, novo bebê"._

_Edward assentiu, puxando o lábio de Bella com o polegar antes de dar um beijo em sua boca. "Você está certa. Eu apenas não posso esperar para essa parte das nossas vidas."_

"_Eu também." Bella o beijou profundamente, deixando-o deslizar ao longo de sua língua, mordendo seu lábio superior suavemente com os dentes antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido sedutoramente, "Mas podemos começar a praticar, se você quiser. Nós temos uma casa completamente nova, muitos dos cômodos poderia ser batizados"._

_Edward não hesitou, deslizando as mãos sob sua blusa e puxando-a rapidamente, a risada de Bella foi abafada apenas ligeiramente._

"Isso é incrível", disse Bella, virando-se para Edward com um sorriso no rosto, distraindo-o de suas memórias.

"Eu fico feliz que você gosta", respondeu ele com as mãos fechadas em punhos nos bolsos para não puxá-la em seus braços. Edward não queria forçá-la tão cedo, já ciente do grande salto de fé e confiança que ela tinha dado apenas por ter vindo com ele, deixando o pouco que sabia do mundo para trás.

"A biblioteca em nossa casa é muito maior, no entanto", Edward riu com uma imagem de Bella folheando os livros lá se infiltrando através de sua mente.

"Casa?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, na Casa Branca."

"Oh, sim, claro," Bella respondeu apressadamente, suas bochechas corando em um tom de rosa claro. A visão emocionou Edward, a cor tão perfeita contra sua pele beijada pelo sol.

Ele sempre amou a porcelana pálida da pele de Bella antes, mas esta cor era tão sedutora e a reação ansiosa de seu corpo uma indicação clara disso.

Edward mostrou a Bella o resto do chalé, apontando várias salas e curiosidades sobre cada uma, explicando a configuração básica de Camp David que nenhum civil saberia.

"E este é o meu, quero dizer, o seu quarto", Edward explicou, abrindo a porta para a grande suíte master.

Ela era bem decorada, sem surpresa, com uma grande cama king-size com uma cabeceira negra de ferro, uma penteadeira e um espelho escuro contra uma parede com uma pequena sala de estar do lado oposto; uma espreguiçadeira e uma mesa de correspondências ficavam no outro canto. O quarto era decorado em ricos tons quentes de terra caracterizado nas paredes e tecidos, com algumas fotos pessoais espalhadas.

"Eu preciso fazer uma ligação, você vai ficar bem aqui por alguns minutos?" Edward perguntou, observando como Bella observava lentamente o quarto, com a mão arrastando lentamente através dos lençóis cor de ferrugem da cama.

"Oh, sim. Na verdade, isso me dará a chance de me trocar, e falar com os meus... hum, amigos", Bella disse com uma pitada de desconforto em sua voz.

Edward fez o seu melhor para não aparecer afetado, balançando a cabeça de acordo antes de deixá-la, precisando de alguns minutos para se recompor.

Lhe ocorrera que nos quatro anos desde o seu desaparecimento que Bella pode ter desenvolvido algum tipo de ligação com outro homem, possivelmente um relacionamento. Ele só pedia a Deus que não fosse verdade; a ideia de qualquer outra pessoa com sua esposa era o suficiente para fazer sua pele arrepiar e seu temperamento azedar.

Edward decidiu não focar nisso, e caminhou até o pátio dos fundos em busca de ar fresco, o telefone celular pessoal pesando no bolso.

Ele teclou "um" em sua discagem rápida, a mão livre despenteando seu cabelo enquanto observava a brisa suave levantar as folhas nas árvores, proporcionando algum alívio do calor de agosto, enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

"'Lô?"

"Hei baby", Edward suspirou e seus ombros tensos relaxaram ao som da voz doce.

"Papai! Oi!" Beth exclamou com um guincho agudo. "Onde você está? Nós tínhamos marcado uma festa de chá ontem e você não apareceu."

"Eu sei, querida, e eu sinto muito. Mas algo muito importante aconteceu e eu tive que cuidar." Edward explicou.

Ele ouviu Beth suspirar, seu pequeno suspiro de exasperação fazendo-o sorrir. "Eu acho que está tudo bem. Mas você tem que se desculpar comigo, ok?"

"Claro, princesa. O que eu posso fazer?"

"Hmmm, acho que talvez um novo cachorro", disse Beth firmemente, e Edward retratou seus pequenos cachos cor de bronze saltando com o seu aceno de cabeça decisivo, olhos castanhos sérios.

"Um novo cachorro? Mas o que dizer de Jake? Você ainda o ama?" Edward brincou, já sabendo se um cachorro era o que o seu bebê queria, um novo cachorro é o que ela iria ter. Mesmo se ele ou Alice fossem os únicos que acabariam tomando conta dele.

"É claro que eu ainda amo Jake, papai", Beth advertiu. "Mas ele está velho e não me deixa vesti-lo. Meu novo cachorro vai brincar comigo de se vestir, porque ela será uma menina."

Edward riu e o som se espalhou com o vento, rico e completo. "Tudo bem, papai vai ver o que pode fazer. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Bom. Tia Alice diz que eu posso nadar depois do almoço."

"Isso será divertido. Lembre-se de usar as suas boias e ouvir a tia Alice", Edward instruiu.

"Claro, papai."

Embora ele desejasse poder falar mais, um olhar para o relógio o lembrou de que precisava voltar e encontrar Bella. "Eu tenho que ir agora Beth, mas você seja boazinha para a tia Alice. Eu estarei de volta em breve."

"'Kay. Tchau papai! Eu te amo", Beth cantarolou ao telefone.

"Eu também te amo, querida", Edward murmurou, embora Beth já tivesse desligado. Ele sorriu tristemente com as travessuras de sua filha, a menina vivaz que amava mais que a vida e que era dona de seu coração sempre o fazia se sentir melhor.

Edward não gostava de colocar distância entre eles, embora seu trabalho muitas vezes exigisse. Tinha sido uma luta para os dois depois do desaparecimento de Bella, Beth chorava noite e dia, não querendo ser consolada por ninguém, exceto seu pai, mesmo quando ele estava fora. As chamadas telefônicas eram a solução mais fácil, já que ele não poderia estar com Beth quando precisava cuidar de assuntos estrangeiros e ela ainda precisava se sentir conectada a ele. Agora que ela estava um pouco mais velha, um telefone celular especial que Beth carregava com ela quando Edward não estava em casa tornava a sua separação mais suportável.

Edward se perguntou como Beth iria lidar com esta nova mudança em sua vida, sua mãe retornando depois de tantos anos de ausência. Beth era carinhosa e gentil com todos, como sua mãe, mas ela era cautelosa, também. Ela perdeu uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida com uma idade muito jovem, e embora eles tivessem esperança de encontrar Bella antes, quando tudo inevitavelmente acabava mal, Beth era esmagada de novo.

Edward temia que ela pudesse não ser muito receptiva a sua mãe agora, que a preocupação de perder Bella novamente mantivesse Beth retraída.

Só o tempo diria, Edward supôs.

"Desculpe interromper, eu te vi aqui e pensei em ver se você queria uma bebida", Bella disse timidamente atrás dele.

Edward virou-se com um sorriso no rosto, embora tenha caído ligeiramente quando viu a expressão reservada no rosto de Bella. "Isso seria ótimo", respondeu ele, pegando o copo de limonada de sua mão.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por vários minutos, os olhos de Bella olhando para tudo, exceto Edward. Incapaz de suportar a tensão, ele finalmente falou. "Eu acho que seria bom para nós falarmos mais sobre o que aconteceu. Vamos entrar e começar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, esses dois têm muito o que conversar... Beth não é um amor?<strong>

**Beijo e até quinta.**

**Nai.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Minhas falhas foram erros de julgamento, e não de intenção." Ulysses S. Grant**

_*Ulysses S. Grant foi o 18º presidente dos EUA (1869 – 1877). Como comandante geral, Grant levou os exércitos da União para a vitória sobre a Confederação na Guerra Civil Americana._

Bella sentou-se na confortável poltrona de camurça marrom com seu copo de limonada começando a suar na mesa do lado, enquanto ela contorcia os dedos no colo.

Edward relaxou na poltrona em frente a ela, esperando que a pequena distância e expressão calma que ele usava pudessem ajudar a aliviar os nervos dela. Ele queria fazer muito mais por ela, como traçar a palma da mão com as pontas dos dedos, passar a mão suavemente por todo o comprimento do cabelo dela ou esfregar a parte de trás de seu pescoço em círculos suaves com o polegar. O seu passado com ela o ensinou que todas essas pequenas coisas a acalmavam, mas ele não sabia se seria bem recebido ou se seria sequer eficaz agora.

Bella poderia ser alguém completamente diferente. Ela tinha sido, até ontem.

Os acontecimentos que envolveram o desaparecimento de Bella ainda estavam vagos e confusos para Edward. Ele não podia evitar se perguntar como ela tinha ido parar onde estava, por que ele não conseguiu encontrá-la mais cedo, o que a levou a mudar tanto sua aparência.

Ele sabia que a única maneira de obter respostas era fazendo perguntas, mas se preocupava com forçá-la demais e muito rápido. Ele sabia que tinha sido um pouco duro em Kodiak quando ele lhe disse quem ela era. Ele não queria assustá-la, agora que ela estava aqui, finalmente, sentada em frente a ele; apenas alguns metros de distância de seu toque, mas um milhão de quilômetros parecia separá-los.

Ele não fazia ideia de como fechar a distância.

Edward rolou internamente os olhos para si mesmo. Ele era o presidente dos Estados Unidos, por Deus; ele ficava de igual para igual com os ditadores, se reuniu com as tropas na guerra, salvou vidas em condições impossíveis como mergulhador na Força de Resgate e nunca deixou de agir quando foi chamado em sua Presidência. No entanto, aqui estava ele, sentado com as pernas tremendo e batendo os dedos em sua coxa de nervoso por causa da linda mulher ao lado dele, agindo para quem quisesse ver, como um garoto de quinze anos de idade, querendo chamar a líder de torcida para um encontro, com medo de como ela poderia responder.

Suspirando, ele tomou a difícil decisão e falou. "Eu sei que nós discutimos isso alguns em Kodiak, mas você pode me dizer um pouco mais sobre o que a levou a perder as suas memórias?"

Bella olhou para ele e seus olhos escuros se conectaram com os verdes intensos dele antes de olhar para o lado e beber um gole de sua bebida antes de falar. "Eu gostaria de saber. Eu não me lembro de nada antes de acordar no hospital, na verdade. Nada, nem mesmo o meu nome ou aniversário..."

Edward fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a pontada de dor no fundo de seu coração cada vez que ela falava de sua perda de memória. Doeu um pouco mais o tom desafeiçoado de sua voz, sabendo que ela não sentia nenhuma tristeza por não ter as memórias que haviam compartilhado juntos.

Era a sua cruz para carregar, sua alegria se lembrar delas.

"Como é para você, quando você tenta se lembrar?" Edward perguntou solenemente.

"É como se as minhas memórias estivessem cobertas por uma névoa cinza, muito pesada e grossa para ver. Sei que elas estão lá, esperando por mim, mas eu não posso ver através das nuvens", Bella explicou, com a cabeça baixa enquanto falava olhando para seu colo, puxando um fio solto em seus jeans. "Eu tentei tanto me lembrar das coisas, e às vezes eu pensava que iria conseguir alguma coisa, eu tinha um sentimento ou um formigamento de uma pequena de memória, mas nada nunca veio."

"Será que elas um dia voltarão?" Edward perguntou, a angústia que sentia arranhando seu caminho por sua garganta, mas ele a escondeu de sua voz.

Bella olhou para cima com olhos tristes e encolheu os ombros, o gesto dizendo mais do que ela jamais poderia. "Eu não sei. Eu gostaria de esperar que sim, mas parece pouco provável já que eu não lembrei de nada nos últimos quatro anos. Alguns pacientes com amnésia nunca recuperam suas memórias, enquanto outros sim. É tudo um jogo de azar."

Edward mordeu a língua, impedindo que palavras de demanda e comando tropeçassem para fora, sabendo que, apesar de todo o seu poder mundano, não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para fazer Bella se lembrar sua vida com ele.

"Como eu era?" Bella perguntou timidamente minutos mais tarde, com a voz tímida, mas seus olhos denunciando curiosidade e necessidade.

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua poltrona, seus ombros relaxaram e seus olhos se enrugaram nos cantos enquanto ele pensava em sua Bella.

"Você era radiante, bonita e vivaz. Cheia de vida e admiração, mas tão forte e de raciocínio rápido também. Você era excepcionalmente inteligente, Bella. E você adorava ajudar as pessoas, sempre encontrando algum motivo ou outro para se envolver, para encontrar uma solução, mesmo que você fosse a única pessoa que se importava. Você sempre foi altruísta, desde o dia em que eu te conheci."

_Edward caminhou lentamente ao longo do calçadão, aproveitando o sal no ar e o sol em seu rosto. Seu trabalho era bom, as meninas eram abundantes e ele estava pronto para o que a vida jogasse para cima dele._

_Com a cabeça voltada para as ondas do Atlântico, ele não sabia quanto tempo a declaração se tornaria realidade até que sentiu o peso de outra pessoa esbarrando nele._

"_Oh, Jesus! Sinto muito, eu não a vi", disse ele, ajudando a manter a pessoa na posição vertical._

"_Merda, quero dizer... eu sou uma lerda__"__, uma bela voz resmungou, com as mãos soltando os papéis que trazia enquanto se segurava nos antebraços de Edward._

_A respiração de Edward ficou presa na garganta quando viu seu rosto, seus olhos escuros o capturaram quando se conectaram com os seus e quando ela riu, lábios cheios se abriram naquele sorriso._

"_Desculpe, eu não sou normalmente tão descoordenada, mas meu sapato ficou preso em uma placa e eu tropecei bem em você. Você está bem?"_

_Edward assentiu. Sua língua parecia um pouco grossa em sua boca quando ele olhou para a menina bonita em seus braços. Não era como se ele fosse acostumado a ser tão dominado por uma menina; normalmente ele era suave como a seda quando se tratava de paquerar._

"_Eu estou bem", Edward finalmente conseguiu dizer, sorrindo de volta completamente. Ela era bonita demais para não sorrir._

"_Ótimo, bem, se você não se importa de me soltar, eu meio que preciso voltar a postar os meus panfletos", a menina brincou._

"_Foda-se, me desculpe", disse Edward, deixando cair os ombros dela, que ele não tinha percebido que ainda estava segurando. Ele notou o moletom de Princeton que ela usava, e ele se perguntou em que ano ela poderia estar. Ela parecia um pouco jovem, mas o brilho nos olhos dela mostrava uma maturidade e profundidade que raramente se via nas mulheres._

"_Que boca impertinente você tem aí, marinheiro", ela brincou, curvando-se para pegar a pilha de papéis. "Você beija suas meninas com essa boca?"_

"_Não recentemente", Edward admitiu, querendo bater-se quase logo que as palavras saíram. Felizmente a menina riu, e ele foi capaz de se recuperar de seu embaraço, marginalmente. Decidindo que precisava encontrar sua coragem, Edward transformou o deslize em um convite._

"_Você quer mudar isso para mim?" ele sorriu, seu sorriso-engatilhado e totalmente perigoso, como qualquer mulher de seu passado poderia afirmar._

_Essa garota parecia tão afetada, com os olhos vidrados e lábios momentaneamente fazendo beicinho quando olhou para ele. Balançando a cabeça, ela deu-lhe o seu próprio sorriso perverso, batendo-lhe no ombro levemente antes de se afastar. "Eu nem sei o que dizer para isso...", ela respondeu._

"_Você não tem que dizer nada. Basta fazer", Edward sussurrou, fechando a distância que ela tinha colocado entre eles, a força de seus lábios obrigando-o para frente. "Eu prometo que será divertido."_

"_Eu já estou me divertindo", ela brincou e usou seus cílios esvoaçantes animadamente._

"_Então, pense no quanto mais divertido esse beijo será", Edward respondeu com a voz rouca, movendo-se ligeiramente mais para perto._

_Ela se inclinou, molhando o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos focaram em sua boca por alguns segundos a fio antes dela balançar a cabeça, afastando-se de sua isca rapidamente. "Boa tentativa, Casanova, mas eu estou bem assim. Obrigada por me segurar, mas eu tenho que ir, estes panfletos não irão se distribuir sozinhos!"_

"_Espere, eu nem sequer posso saber o seu nome?" Edward gritou, afobado mais uma vez com a beleza enigmática._

"_Se você quiser mesmo, você irá encontrar uma maneira de descobrir", ela falou por cima do ombro com um olhar tímido, sacudindo seus quadris caminhando na direção oposta da beira da praia, deixando Edward com a boca ligeiramente aberta, o coração bombeando rápido e seu interesse e necessidade por esta menina não saciados._

_Uma vez que ela tinha desaparecido de vista, Edward fez o seu caminho até o banco onde ela tinha grampeado um panfleto - o papel azul neon balançando ao vento. Ele olhou a imagem da gaivota, e as informações básicas sobre a preservação das gaivotas._

_Era escrito à mão, números e letras dançando na parte inferior de como entrar em contato._

_Bella Swan._

_Não seria difícil encontrá-la para aquele beijo agora._

"Você virou o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, naquela tarde, e eu não nunca mais quis que fosse corrigido", Edward disse a ela, olhando para Bella com profundo afeto.

Edward limpou a garganta, percebendo que sua viagem pela estrada da memória tinha deixado Bella desconfortável. Ele tomou um gole do seu copo meio-cheio, o doce do açúcar e o azedo do limão escorregando facilmente, ao contrário do silêncio que se instalou entre eles.

"Existe alguma coisa que você gostaria de saber?" Edward perguntou, esperando que ela pudesse estar mais disposta a falar se estivesse no comando da conversa.

"Hum", Bella começou, empurrando seu cabelo para trás da orelha. "Eu tenho algumas perguntas, se você não se importa de responder."

"É claro", Edward respondeu, acenando com a mão para que ela continuasse.

"Eu me pergunto por que você não me procurou mais cedo. Se você pensava que eu ainda estava viva, o que lhe impediu de me encontrar?" Bella perguntou seriamente.

"Essa é uma questão complicada," Edward respondeu, movendo-se na poltrona. "Eu queria procurar por você desde o início. Inferno, eu mesmo considerei desistir da minha candidatura quando você desapareceu, mas já era tarde demais no processo eleitoral. Eu poderia ter sido responsabilizado por um monte de pessoas diferentes, possivelmente pegando algum tempo de prisão por apropriação indébita de fundos. Mesmo assim, eu estava tão perdido e solitário sem você Bella, consumido pela tristeza, porque você tinha ido e nada mais importava, eu queria largar tudo.

"O meu diretor de campanha, Victor Rhodes, estava me forçando a permanecer na eleição, ele tinha certeza que eu iria receber um enorme voto de simpatia do público por causa da sua morte. Eu me senti mal por isso, mas honestamente, foram os nossos pais que me convenceram a continuar na eleição. Eles me disseram que se eu realmente quisesse encontrá-la, a melhor maneira de fazer isso seria criar uma equipe de busca para você e como Presidente eu teria os melhores homens disponíveis ao meu lado para formar essa equipe. Então isso foi o que eu fiz ".

"Mas você levou quatro anos?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

Edward suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sabia que seria tão difícil encontrá-la. Eu rezei para encontrá-la rapidamente e colocar tudo em ordem de imediato, mas dias e semanas se transformaram em meses e anos. Tudo tinha que ser feito em segredo desde que o mundo pensava que você estava morta. Eu não gostei disso, mas as pessoas teriam questionado a minha autoridade como presidente, se pensassem que eu estava gastando dinheiro à procura de uma mulher proclamada como morta.

"Nós procuramos por todo o Arizona, e todo o sudoeste do país e nada. Você estava no Alasca durante todo o tempo..." Edward murmurou, balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Claro que você não se parece com você mais, não é de se admirar que ninguém a encontrou."

Bella mordeu o lábio e Edward pegou o olhar confuso e ligeiramente ferido nos olhos dela. "Me desculpe, eu não queria soar tão duro. Você está linda agora também. E eu sei que isso não foi culpa sua, Bella, mas eu ainda estou tentando entender algumas dessas coisas eu mesmo. Tudo se tornou tão diferente de como eu pensei que seria."

"Eu entendo, Edward", Bella respondeu. Ela alisou as poucas rugas em sua blusa e suas mãos correram conscientemente através de seu cabelo. "Isso não pode ser fácil para você."

Edward sorriu ironicamente. "Lá vai você, vê? Sendo altruísta como de costume, me dando um passe quando eu não mereço. Você pode parecer diferente do lado de fora, não tem memórias de quem você era antes, mas por dentro... por dentro de você ainda é a mesmo Bella."

Edward esperava que a menina dentro dela deixasse esta nova amá-lo do mesmo jeito também.

Edward olhou para fora da grande janela para a baía, observando os raios do sol poente e como eles pintaram o céu em tons de laranja e rosa. Um olhar para o relógio mostrou-lhe o que ele já sabia, que o seu tempo com Bella tinha acabado naquela noite.

Ele gostaria de poder passar mais tempo com ela, mas já tinha estado afastado do DC por muito tempo, sua agenda sobre-lotada seria um desastre após esse improvisado afastamento, e tudo o que era necessário era a imprensa pegar uma dica de seu desaparecimento para realmente estragar as coisas.

Suspirando, ele olhou para Bella com um sorriso suave e seu coração acelerou ao vê-la mais uma vez. A profundidade da gratidão que sentia por tê-la de volta em sua vida, mesmo a esta distância e com os desafios que teriam pela frente era insondável.

"Eu tenho que voltar a Washington hoje à noite", disse Edward, movendo-se para ficar de pé. Bella também se levantou, com os olhos surpresos, mas os lábios forçando um sorriso educado.

"Oh, é claro. Eu presumi..."

"Eu sei, e eu odeio ter que ir, mas eu tenho várias reuniões e conferências que não posso perder. Eu ficaria com você, se pudesse, mas não é apenas viável no momento. Eu vou voltar uma vez que puder encontrar uma brecha em minha agenda", Edward disse a sério. "E você tem o número do meu celular pessoal agora, para ligar a qualquer momento você sentir necessidade e eu largarei tudo para vir até você."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mas Edward podia dizer que ela ainda não estava convencida. Eles caminharam de volta à entrada e Edward puxou o paletó de volta antes de se virar para Bella para uma despedida final.

Ele se aproximou, tomando-lhe a mão, a sensação de sua pele macia contra a dele foi como um choque de eletricidade, correndo para o seu coração. Ele apertou os dedos dela suavemente, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto falava.

"Eu prometo que estarei de volta logo que puder. Eu não quero ficar longe de você mais do que preciso, Bella. E eu quero ajudá-la a se lembrar da sua vida, se eu puder."

"Eu quero isso também", Bella respondeu baixinho. Edward sorriu, sentindo a esperança borbulhar em suas palavras. Seus lábios doíam para beijá-la, mas ele se contentou com outro aperto em seus dedos antes de soltá-la.

Com um aceno e um sorriso de despedida, Edward deixou Bella de pé na porta, com o coração em suas mãos enquanto seu corpo era chamado de volta para o seu dever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pobre Edward, ter que se concentrar em seu trabalho - de suma importância por sinal - quando tudo o que ele quer é ficar ao lado de Bella, ajudá-la. Será que fica mais fácil?<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 9**

"**Os desafios das mudanças são sempre difíceis." Hillary Clinton.**

_*Hillary Diane Clinton é ex-Secretária de Estado, Senadora e primeira-dama dos EUA. De 2009 a 2013 foi a 67º Secretária de Estado americana, servindo sob o presidente Barack Obama._

Bella suspirou, encontrando o marcador e pressionando-o entre as páginas de seu livro antes de colocá-lo na mesa de cabeceira. Não adiantava, não importa quantas vezes ela tentasse se envolver no mundo dos livros, os personagens e seus dramas não conseguiam superar os problemas enfrentados por Bella em sua própria vida.

Fazia três semanas desde que ela soube de sua verdadeira identidade, três semanas desde que se encontrou com o presidente e voou através de um continente para a casa de férias dele, tudo na esperança de reencontrar o que tinha perdido.

Sua vida como esposa, como mãe de sua filha, e como a primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos.

Mesmo agora, o título e as responsabilidades pareciam pesados sobre os ombros, e Bella mal havia começado a arranhar a superfície do que em breve teria de enfrentar.

Acreditar no presidente não tinha sido fácil, apesar de todas as fotos e testes de DNA. Bella era teimosa para aceitar. Parecia muito selvagem, muito extraordinário para alguém tão pura e simples como ela pertencer a um homem tão impressionante e poderoso.

Mas as fotos de Beth, a história que ele contou a ela sobre seu parto difícil, ressoaram para Bella como uma explosão de um cânone, ecoando em cada fibra do seu ser. Ela sabia que não podia virar as costas para esse sentimento, nem para a menina que tinha os seus olhos.

Então, aqui estava ela agora, residindo em uma cabana isolada e segura nos bosques de Maryland, sem o conhecimento do mundo exterior. Não que Bella se importasse com a solidão; ela realmente achava muito tranquilo. Com ninguém por perto para incomodá-la, questioná-la e forçá-la atrás de coisas que ela não poderia dar, Bella foi capaz de processar todas as informações que tinha recebido em um tempo tão curto.

Demorou muito para entender que não só ela era casada, mas seu marido era o líder do mundo livre.

Balançando a cabeça, Bella percebeu quão surreal sua vida parecia, quão diferente era daquela mulher da pequena cidade no Alasca que acreditava ser antes.

Se Tanya pudesse vê-la agora, Bella ponderou.

É claro que Bella não seria capaz de dizer a Tanya nada disso, por isso era um ponto discutível. A incomodava ter tido que mentir para Tanya, mas ela entendeu o raciocínio de Edward, mesmo que não tenha gostado.

"_Charlotte, eu entendo que isso é de súbito e possivelmente assustador para você, mas eu não posso voltar sem você. Por favor, diga que você virá para DC comigo, para que eu possa ajudá-la a se lembrar", o presidente pediu._

_Charlotte estava desconfiada, mas o mal-assombrado e sério olhar em seus olhos verdes era mais do que a sua resistência e medo poderiam lidar. Balançando a cabeça, ela concordou. "Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas, colocar outras em ordem, e eu tenho que avisar a minha parceira de negócios"._

"Eu receio _que não seja uma boa ideia, Senhora Byrd", o presidente a cortou. Diante de sua expressão de surpresa, ele continuou. "Não seria prudente falar desta situação para quem não está autorizado a saber. Depois que tivermos tempo para passar por essas coisas juntos, você será ser capaz de dizer a seus amigos quem você é, mas agora isso não é possível."_

"_Eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer! Posso não ter muitos amigos, mas os que eu tenho saberiam que alguma coisa que aconteceu comigo, Sr. Presidente. E eu tenho responsabilidades, eu não vou apenas deixá-las de lado, porque eu não sou quem eu pensei que era", Charlotte retrucou e sua raiva substituiu a timidez e boas maneiras._

_Surpreso com o tom e a linha teimosa em seus lábios, o presidente finalmente admitiu com um aceno de cabeça. "É claro que foi errado da minha parte insinuar o contrário. Eu entendo seus sentimentos, mas você tem que entender que este é um assunto de segurança nacional, e eu só estou tentando protegê-la. Existe alguma maneira você possa ir embora sem explicar com quem?"_

Eles foram capazes de finalmente chegar a um acordo, com uma história de que Charlotte havia recebido uma oferta de um lugar privado para pacientes com amnésia que estava testando novas drogas, mas teria que partir imediatamente, a fim de poder participar. Seria o suficiente para convencer Tanya e aqueles poucos que a conheciam, sabendo como era importante poder recuperar pistas de seu passado, além de ser bastante vago em detalhes para manter o ardil intacto por algum tempo, até que Edward e Bella pudessem tomar uma decisão sobre como proceder para anunciar ao mundo quem era ela.

Bella percebeu que ainda havia um problema, mesmo com esse pensamento; ela ainda seria a primeira-dama?

Ela e Edward poderiam ter um relacionamento, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido?

Bella não tinha certeza, honestamente. Não que ela não o achasse atraente, longe disso. Uma mulher cega seria capaz de perceber a beleza distinta que Edward possuía, a aura sexy que ele exalava por apenas respirar.

Bella não era imune a seus longos cílios, lábios cheios, mandíbula forte e olhos cativantes como qualquer outra mulher americana. Era apenas difícil de acreditar que pertenciam a seu marido. E que ele gostaria de continuar a ser seu marido, já que ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança dele ou de sua vida juntos.

Mas cada noite, quando ele ligava, sua voz suave e quente a toda aquela distância, assegurava a Bella um pouco mais que Edward ainda a queria.

Ou, pelo menos, quem ele acreditava que ela era.

E esse era mais um obstáculo em seu caminho, não era?

Ela poderia ser Bella Cullen, a primeira-dama, em vez de Charlotte Byrd, funcionária de uma livraria e padaria?

Ela só não sabia ainda. Ela esperava que pudesse, ou pelo menos encontrasse uma mistura das duas mulheres que ainda seria agradável para Edward, porque ela queria muito agradá-lo.

Os pensamentos de Bella com o lindo homem devem ter feito suas orelhas formigarem porque logo ela ouviu o telefone tocando, sinalizando a chamada noturna de Edward.

Eles tinham estado em comunicação constante desde que ele tinha partido semanas antes, trocando mensagens e telefonemas sempre que era possível. Bella ansiava cada vez que ele estendia a mão para ela, especialmente no início, quando ela tinha estado tão insegura de seu lugar na vida dele.

Sim, ela era sua esposa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era. Ela era uma nova pessoa, alguém que ele costumava conhecer, mas se o sorriso feliz e ansioso em sua voz cada vez que ligava fosse uma indicação, Edward parecia estar interessado em corrigir esta questão.

Bella estava satisfeita com a amizade que ela e Edward pareciam estar construindo, compartilhando seus pensamentos e atividades com o outro todas as noites. Enquanto as delas consistia principalmente de leitura ou explorar os arredores de Camp David, a vida de Edward era muito mais colorida, o que não era inesperado, considerando seu trabalho.

Com uma respiração profunda para acalmar seu coração acelerado, Bella pegou o telefone e atendeu. "Alô?"

"Boa noite, Bella", Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, sua voz era como seda.

"Boa noite, Edward", Bella respondeu com um sorriso, aconchegando-se nas cobertas de sua cama enquanto sua voz relaxava. "Como foi seu dia?"

Edward suspirou denunciando o cansaço. Isso puxou algo dentro de Bella, fazendo-a desejar que ele estivesse perto, para que ela pudesse abraçá-lo, confortá-lo de alguma forma. Esses pensamentos haviam se tornado quase banais agora, tão fácil quanto respirar, mesmo que parecesse muito cedo.

Mas Bella não ia negar ao seu coração o que ele claramente desejava, o que passou a ser esse homem.

"Cansativo. Rosalie Hale é uma tirana obstinada que não consegue aceitar um 'não' como resposta", Edward resmungou.

Bella riu, divertindo-se com as travessuras de menino - até mesmo as maiores figuras políticas pareciam propensos a fazer birra. Divertia-a ouvir quão aborrecido e irritado Edward poderia ficar com aqueles que considerava amigos em seu gabinete, bem como aqueles que ele era forçado a interagir, como a Secretária de Estado.

"Ela ainda está incomodando você sobre a viagem?" Bella perguntou, sabendo que a incorrigível Hale tinha estado querendo saber o que tinha feito Edward voar e ficar fora durante quatro dias inesperadamente quase três semanas atrás.

"Sim, e eu não vou dizer ela também. Ela vai descobrir no devido tempo, mas não antes de Beth e do resto da nossa família, isso é uma maldita certeza", disse Edward ficando sério. "Bem, Jasper não está incluído uma vez que ele já sabe, o que significa que Alice sabe, mas ela é boa em manter segredos. Ela não vai dizer nada a ninguém."

Bella brincou com a ponta do edredom, torcendo-o em torno de seu dedo indicador antes de soltá-lo. "Você acha que não devemos contar a ninguém ainda?"

Edward não respondeu imediatamente, e Bella temia que pudesse tê-lo perturbado. Ela começou a pedir desculpas quando ele finalmente falou.

"Eu sei que é frustrante, Bella, e eu não tenho a intenção de manter isso, _você_, um segredo para sempre, mas você se sente pronta para conversar com as pessoas do seu passado? Eles terão muitas perguntas para você, e eu não sei se quero que você seja oprimida", Edward explicou com cuidado.

"Eu sei, e você está certo. Eu só... Eu quero vê-la", Bella sussurrou com saudade.

"Eu quero que você a veja também", Edward concordou suavemente. "Eu quero você aqui, com nós dois, honestamente."

Bella fechou os olhos, e as lágrimas começaram a arder. Ela entendia por que Edward não concordava em deixá-la ver Beth ainda. Por mais confusas que as coisas fossem para ela, uma criança de sete anos de idade seria ainda menos equipada para lidar com o aparecimento súbito de sua mãe, mas isso não impediu que o coração de Bella doesse para se reconectar com a menina.

"Eu digo uma coisa", disse Edward. "Eu finalmente consegui que Jasper liberasse a minha agenda o suficiente para que eu possa escapar no fim de semana e ir encontrar você. Posso levar mais algumas fotos e coisas que lhe mostrarão como Beth cresceu, se você quiser."

"Sim, por favor", Bella concordou prontamente, e um pequeno sorriso retomou o seu lugar em seus lábios. "Então você virá neste fim de semana?" A excitação de Bella aumentou novamente, não só no sentido de conseguir um vislumbre melhor da vida de Beth que os poucos itens dispersos ao redor do chalé ofereciam, mas também por saber que ela e Edward estariam juntos novamente.

"Se você não se importa", Edward riu levemente. "Eu sinto a falta da minha esposa."

Bella ficou em silêncio, as palavras dele agitando suas preocupações anteriores. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de ganhar alguma coragem para perguntar a ele sobre o passado deles.

"Eu era... eu era uma boa esposa... uma boa mãe?"

Edward cantarolou enquanto pensava. "Você era a melhor mãe de todas. Você e Beth eram tão profundamente ligadas, tão completamente... Ela ainda sente falta de você, mesmo que ela não se lembre perfeitamente. Ela se lembra do seu cabelo escuro, como você a deixava enrolá-lo e amarrá-lo com fitas e laços".

"Sério?" Bella fungou, suas emoções eram muito fortes e então Edward continuou a falar.

"Oh sim, ela adorava brincar com o seu cabelo. Ela diz que com Alice não é o mesmo, uma vez que o dela não é tão longo quanto o seu, ou marrom."

"Mas meu cabelo não é longo ou marrom mais", Bella divagou preocupada.

"Não importa, querida", Edward assegurou. "Beth vai te amar por você, não pelo seu cabelo. Ela se lembra disso, sim, mas ela também se lembra de como você a abraçava à noite, quando ela estava com medo de uma tempestade, e como foi você quem lhe ensinou o alfabeto, você que lia seu livro favorito com ela todas as noites na cama."

Sentindo-se encorajada Bella perguntou novamente: "E quanto a você? Eu era uma boa esposa para você?"

"Oh, minha Bella", Edward suspirou, a saudade e o amor claros em sua voz. "Você era uma esposa perfeita. Eu não posso nem sequer dizer quanto o seu amor me sustentou ao longo dos anos, tanto quando estávamos juntos e depois que você desapareceu. Você estava comigo a cada passo do caminho na minha carreira, em todas as eleições e cada perda, me confortando, guiando-me, empurrando-me para fazer melhor, ser mais, fazer mais.

"Você me deu uma vida, você me deu uma casa e muita alegria. Você me deu uma filha que eu amo mais que a própria vida, mas o melhor de tudo, você me deu você."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto, as palavras de Edward afundando em sua alma, percorrendo sobre ela com sua beleza e amor. Ela quase podia sentir o toque suave de sua mão sobre a dela novamente, o calor da queimadura de seu toque, mas mesmo assim, bem-vindo. Ela desejou que ele estivesse ali com ela, para que ela pudesse ver as emoções que percebia em sua voz nos seus olhos expressivos.

"Edward, eu..." Bella suspirou, sem saber o que poderia dizer em troca. Suas palavras eram tão profundas, sinceras e honestas, e enquanto seu coração se encheu de alegria, querendo desesperadamente responder na mesma moeda, sua mente se recusou a deixá-la, sabendo que muito ainda era desconhecido sobre o seu futuro e até mesmo seu passado.

"Está tudo bem, Bella", Edward disse a ela. "Eu entendo. Eu não quero que você diga qualquer coisa de volta, mas só saiba que eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu senti, que _ainda sinto_ por você. Eu nunca amei, nem nunca irei amar alguém como eu amo você, Isabella Cullen. Não há tempo, distância ou falta de memória que possam mudar isso."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Presidente, o Senhor pretende matar todas as minhas leitoras com esse amor todo? Está ficando difícil controlar a mulherada do lado de cá... LOL<em>**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 10**

**"Temos essa janela de oportunidade, temos uma chance de fazer algo real acontecer, algo possível acontecer, viver além do nosso medo [...]." Michelle Obama.**

_*Michelle LaVaughn Robinson Obama, advogada e escritora Norte Americana é a esposa do 44º e atual presidente dos EUA, Barack Obama. Michelle é a primeira primeira-dama afro-americana dos EUA._

Bella torceu as mãos em um pano de prato, o seu olhar concentrado sobre as árvores verdes do lado de fora da janela da cozinha enquanto terminava de secar os pratos do almoço. Ela sorriu levemente para si mesma, satisfeita com a forma como o fim de semana se desenrolava, a maneira fácil e leve que ela e Edward eram capazes de interagir.

Ele chegou na sexta-feira à tarde, Emmett deixou Edward na porta do chalé com um sorriso com covinhas antes de partir para a cabana Rosebud onde permaneceria durante a visita de fim de semana do presidente. Uma vez que Edward tinha colocado as malas em um quarto de hóspedes, recusando-se a permitir que Bella saísse da suíte master apesar de estar repletas de seus pertences pessoais, Bella se ofereceu para fazer o jantar para ele enquanto Edward terminava alguns negócios de estado que tinha sido incapaz de adiar.

Eles compartilharam uma refeição agradável, rindo e conversando sobre a sua semana; a de Edward muito mais ocupada que a de Bella, embora ela tenha assegurado que gostava da solidão. Ela tinha estado em contato com Tanya e tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer alguns dos membros da equipe que estavam também em Camp David, durante todo o ano, então ela não estava completamente sozinha.

Bella estava grata, realmente, pelo tempo para si mesma, especialmente à noite, quando os pesadelos vieram. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ela os havia tido, era terrível e miserável como eles a alcançavam em seu sono, mas parecia que estas novas mudanças em sua vida estavam permitindo-lhes voltar a emergir.

Bella só esperava poder poupar Edward de ouvi-los durante a sua estadia. Seria embaraçoso admitir que uma mulher adulta ainda tinha pesadelos que a levava a tremer e chorar durante a noite.

"Desculpe por isso", disse Edward atrás de Bella, assim que entrou novamente na cozinha. "Jasper tinha um assunto urgente que eu precisava resolver. Eu disse a ele que estou tentando ficar longe do trabalho, mas..."

"A jornada de trabalho do presidente nunca acaba", Bella terminou por ele provocando.

Edward sorriu ironicamente de volta, balançando a cabeça em concordância. "Terminou? Eu disse que faria isso, Bella. Você cozinhou, depois de tudo."

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu não me importo," Bella acenou para ele.

"Bem, eu me importo. Da próxima vez, deixe-os para mim, ok?" Edward disse em um apelo suave. Bella sorriu e um calor correu por ela diante de seu olhar sério e demanda doce.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ganhando um sorriso torto de Edward que quase arrancou o fôlego de seu corpo.

Bella tinha visto algumas vezes antes, mas nunca tão de perto e direcionado para ela. Era letal, assim como o homem que o empunhava.

"Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?" Edward perguntou, quebrando o transe em que Bella tinha caído.

"Oh, hum, eu não me importo, qualquer coisa está bem para mim", Bella ofereceu antes de seu lábio encontrar os dentes nervosamente.

Edward focou intensamente em sua boca, aquecendo a atmosfera com seu olhar intenso, Bella sentiu a mudança no ar ao seu redor. Sua respiração pareceu gaguejar em seus pulmões enquanto ela esperava que ele falasse, sua língua umedecendo os lábios cheios uma vez que ele olhou para cima, conectando seus olhos verdes com castanhos dela.

"Isso deixa muito aberto à interpretação, Bella", Edward respondeu, num tom rouco. "Tem certeza que você não quer alterar a sua declaração?"

Bella engoliu em seco e suas costas bateram no balcão atrás dela quando ela deu um passo para longe do homem diante dela, o corpo dele parecendo fechar a distância entre eles, embora ele não deu nenhum passo para frente.

Com o coração acelerado e as emoções em alta, Bella não tinha certeza de qual era a resposta correta. Ela só sabia que seu corpo ansiava contato com o dele imediatamente. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não foram emitidas.

Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados e desesperada para Edward, sem saber se ela poderia seguir com o que o seu coração queria quando seu cérebro gritava para ela parar, esperar.

Antes que sua boca pudesse encontrar palavras, Edward parou e de repente ele entendeu o que se passava pela mente dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella", Edward se desculpou, balançando a cabeça enquanto dava um passo para trás, o ar tenso se dispersou com seus movimentos. "Eu me perdi por um momento. Você é tão..."

"O quê?" Ela questionou, com os olhos arregalados e necessitados.

"Nada", Edward desviou, oferecendo um sorriso gentil em seu lugar. "Que tal um pouco de ar? Você quer dar uma volta comigo?"

Bella concordou, sabendo que o ar fresco faria um bem enorme para limpar sua cabeça.

O casal partiu, deslizando pela porta dos fundos ao redor da grande piscina e seguiu o caminho que contornava o bosque.

"Eu quero saber mais sobre você, Bella", Edward comentou, enquanto caminhavam. "Conte-me sobre a sua vida."

"O que você quer saber?" Bella perguntou.

"Qualquer coisa que você deseje compartilhar, eu quero saber", Edward respondeu e seu olhar caiu sobre Bella com nada além de sinceridade e verdade.

"Eu não sou tão emocionante, realmente", ela hesitou, chutando uma pedra no caminho.

"Bella, não. Você viveu uma vida durante os últimos quatro anos em que fez você ser quem você é agora, eu não sei nada sobre essa pessoa. Eu posso até saber seu histórico, mas não sei nada de agora. Eu quero conhecer todas as versões de você, passado, presente e futuro", Edward explicou, tocando brevemente o ombro dela para enfatizar seu ponto.

Bella relaxou e o nó no peito afrouxou com suas palavras. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto significava ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, saber que ele estava interessado nela como mais do que apenas a mulher que ele amava antes.

Deu-lhe a esperança de que, caso os seus esforços falhassem, Edward poderia ainda querê-la, memórias quebradas e tudo.

Com um sorriso, Bella falou de sua vida em Kodiak, as amizades que tinha feito e as experiências que teve enquanto estava lá. Tanya e Rebecca, outra boa amiga, a tinham forçado a sair de sua zona de conforto nos últimos anos, incentivando-a a viver a sua vida no presente, enquanto ela continuava em busca de pistas do passado, algo que Bella tinha hesitado em fazer a princípio.

"_Charlotte Byrd", Tanya bufou, voltando seus olhos castanhos penetrantes para Charlotte, em advertência. "Você tem que parar de fazer isso."_

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando."_

_Tanya estalou a língua e o barulho ecoou até Rebecca, que incrédula também estava com um olhar de desaprovação focada em sua amiga._

"_Isso é o maior monte de merda que eu já ouvi. Você está se escondendo do mundo, Charlotte, enterrada em livros e cupcakes. Você não quer sair, ver o que este lugar tem para oferecer?" Rebecca questionou._

"_Eu só não sei se eu deveria. E se alguém vier me procurar e eu não estiver aqui?"_

"_Charlotte, eu te amo, mas você tem que ter alguma perspectiva, querida", Tanya explicou suavemente, erguendo o braço para colocar a mão em seu ombro. "Nós sabemos o quanto o seu passado significa para você, mas e se isso nunca acontecer? E se as suas lembranças nunca mais voltarem, e ninguém vier procurar por você? Já se passaram dois anos, querida. É assim realmente como você quer viver?"_

_Charlotte mordeu os lábios e torceu as mãos no colo, sentada em seu sofá. Seus olhos vagavam entre as duas amigas, vendo a preocupação genuína, o desejo delas de que ela tivesse mais do que a vida enclausurada que ela tinha criado, mantendo os outros longe por causa de seus medos._

_Elas estavam certas; este não era o tipo de vida que ninguém queria viver. Se ela não fizesse algo logo, seu futuro seria tão vazio e sombrio quanto o seu passado; mas desta vez, a culpa estaria diretamente sobre seus ombros._

_Exalando um suspiro nervoso, Charlotte balançou a cabeça e uma resolução começou a encher o peito. "Ok, você está certa. Eu preciso estar aberta a outras possibilidades. Eu só estou... com medo."_

"_O medo é saudável, Char", disse Rebecca. "É o que diz que você ainda está viva."_

_Tanya assentiu, dando um sorriso perverso que Charlotte sabia que só podia significar que ela estava planejando algo desonesto. "Exatamente. E eu acho que é hora de Charlotte se sentir viva, então eu digo para fazermos alguma coisa para bombear seu sangue novo."_

_Charlotte olhou cautelosamente para a amiga. "O que é isso?"_

_Com um brilho nos olhos, Tanya caminhou até o armário de Charlotte, retirando seus casacos e botas de inverno pesado._

"_Nós vamos andar de trenó de gelo."_

"Elas são grandes amigas", disse Bella com um sorriso amargo. "Tanya, especialmente. Ela tem sido a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de uma família desde que eu acordei, e eu não sei o que faria sem ela, às vezes", Bella ponderou.

Edward deu um sorriso apertado, com rugas ao redor dos olhos que deram a Bella uma pausa por um momento, mas ela continuou quando ele a cutucou para continuar.

"Tanya sempre me deu o impulso extra que eu precisava, ou o ombro para chorar quando as coisas eram demais para mim. Sei que eu posso contar com ela para tudo", Bella explicou, enquanto observava o farfalhar das folhas nas árvores com a brisa suave.

"Eu fico feliz que você teve alguém assim", Edward respondeu com ternura, com os olhos baixos focados no caminho.

Bella mordeu o lábio, sabendo que ele deveria estar se sentindo por culpado por não poder estar lá para ela, embora não tenha sido culpa dele.

"Não seja duro consigo mesmo, Edward", Bella disse a ele, estendendo a mão para o seu lado, com a necessidade de confortá-lo mais forte do que a necessidade de manter-se distante. "Você tentou me encontrar mais cedo."

"Mas não duro o suficiente", Edward bufou, os dedos envolvendo em torno de pequena mão de Bella. "Eu prometo, eu não vou deixar quem fez isso escapar Bella. Eles tomaram você de mim, de sua família e de alguma forma tomaram todas as suas lembranças também. Isso não ficará impune", Edward prometeu, e havia uma clara ameaça em sua voz.

Bella permaneceu quieta, vendo o calor e a raiva em seus olhos, mas sabendo que não eram dirigidos a ela. Ela apertou sua mão na dela, na esperança de aliviar um pouco sua hostilidade com o contato.

As feições de Edward relaxaram e seus olhos suavizaram quando ele olhou para ela. Ele continuou sua caminhada em um ritmo leve, encorajando Bella a continuar falando sobre sua vida como Charlotte Byrd.

Edward ouviu com muita atenção e diversão todas as coisas que ela amava fazer como ler, os programas de televisão que ela gostava, a emoção que sentiu ao abrir sua própria padaria. Graças a suas amigas, andar de trenó no gelo e até mesmo a pesca no gelo podiam ser nomeados como atividades que, enquanto a assustavam como nunca, Bella sempre foi orgulhosa de si mesma por fazê-las.

Não foi até muito mais tarde, depois de terem retornado para o Chalé Aspen que Bella percebeu que ela e Edward haviam ficado de mãos dadas pelo resto de sua caminhada, os ombros roçando e o calor se espalhando para cada um dos seus membros por conta de seu toque reconfortante.

Ela não podia esperar para sentir isso de novo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caminhar de mãos dadas pode parecer algo inocente, mas garanto que para Edward isso foi um passo enorme... <strong>_

_**Beijo, e até terça!**_

_**Nai.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 11**

"**Para o tempo e o mundo não ficarem parados a mudança é a lei da vida. E aqueles que apenas olham para o passado ou para o presente irão com certeza perder o futuro." **

**John F. Kennedy**

_*John Fitzgerald Kennedy ou JFK foi o 35º presidente dos EUA, de 1961 até que foi assassinado em novembro de 1963._

O dia seguinte amanheceu e Edward se levantou cedo para sua corrida diária em torno das cabanas e caminhos arborizados de Camp David. Ele sempre tinha conseguido pensar melhor durante seus treinos, o movimento rítmico da corrida permitia que sua mente se concentrasse em outros assuntos urgentes.

No entanto, sua mente parecia capaz de se concentrar em apenas uma coisa ultimamente, apesar de seus esforços para que fosse de outra forma.

Bella.

Bonita, enigmática, viva e finalmente em casa, Bella.

Edward ainda estava parcialmente em choque por tê-la encontrado depois de todos estes anos. Ele esperava e rezava por isso, mas, depois de muitas ligações sem sucesso e vários becos sem saída, Edward podia admitir que uma pequena parte dele tinha começado a desistir.

Mas, agora, agora, Bella tinha sido encontrada. Ela estava diferente, sem dúvida, mas ainda era Bella debaixo das mudanças. E esse era o objetivo de Edward - ajudar Bella a encontra-se novamente e, com sorte, encontrar seu lugar ao seu lado mais uma vez.

Ele não sabia o que faria se ela não quisesse ficar com ele.

A possibilidade era tão devastadora que Edward nem sequer se permitia pensar nisso.

Em vez disso, ele se concentrou em como poderia ajudar Bella a recuperar suas memórias. Ele sabia que seus médicos disseram-lhe que as chances de recuperar suas memórias, especialmente depois de tanto tempo sem sequer um pontinho de recordação, era improvável.

Mas Edward era determinado.

Esses médicos não o conheciam, não conheciam o amor que ele e Bella compartilharam, a história, o vínculo que tinham. Talvez eles não pudessem reparar as lembranças de Bella, mas Edward acreditava que podia.

O primeiro passo para isso era passar um tempo com Bella. Edward tinha decidido conhecê-la e familiarizar-se com a mulher que ela era agora.

E o que ele sabia, até agora, gostava bastante. Claro, ela falava de forma mais calma e mais era tímida do que a sua Bella; mas quando ela estava apaixonada por alguma coisa, como ela animadamente explicou sobre sua padaria no dia anterior, seus olhos escuros brilharam da mesma maneira de sempre.

Bella ainda valorizava a família e colocava os outros em primeiro lugar, a sua disponibilidade para vir com ele, uma vez que soube de Beth, provava isso. Edward podia ver o quanto ela queria ser uma parte da vida de sua filha, mesmo que isso a assustasse.

Os pedaços que a faziam Bella, a mulher pela qual Edward se apaixonou, ainda estavam lá, e Edward estava começando a descobrir como eles se encaixavam com as novas peças também.

Diminuindo o ritmo quando chegou ao Chalé Aspen novamente, Edward percebeu que estava se apaixonando por esta versão mais recente de sua esposa bem como tinha acontecido com a primeira, de forma rápida e sem hesitação.

Sorrindo ironicamente consigo mesmo, ele pensou que deve ser porque não importa qual a embalagem ou mudanças que ele encontrasse, seu coração e sua alma sabiam qual era o seu o contraponto. Bella sempre seria sua única.

Seu sorriso era quente e feliz quando ele entrou pela porta de vidro, encontrando Bella no balcão, comendo uma tigela de cereais com uma xícara de café embalada em uma das mãos.

Edward limpou a garganta, alertando Bella à sua presença. Os grandes olhos castanhos o encontraram quando ela rapidamente olhou para cima, com a colher pairando em pleno ar. Isso causou uma pequena risada em seu peito, embora Edward tenha tentado impedi-la de escapar de seus lábios para que ele não a envergonhasse, mas o rubor já estava começando a tingir as bochechas de Bella.

"Bom dia," Edward a cumprimentou, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto observava Bella olhar para seu corpo suado de sua corrida matinal fazendo com que sua camiseta branca estivesse agarrada ao peito, o calção de basquete solto pendurado em torno de seus quadris, graças a um cordão arrebentado. A considerar pelo tom rosa de seu rosto e o olhar aquecido em seus olhos escuros, quando eles finalmente se encontraram, Edward sentiu-se confiante de que Bella gostou do que viu.

"Bo-bom dia", Bella respondeu, tropeçando em suas palavras brevemente antes de balançar a cabeça ligeiramente. Edward sorriu para sua aparência adorável; seu cabelo em uma bagunça ondulada, as tiras roxas de sua blusa deslizando sobre os ombros chamou a atenção de Edward completamente. Mesmo descabelada, ela era linda.

"Você estava lá fora correndo já?" Bella perguntou, tentando esconder o tom afetado o melhor que podia, mas seus olhos errantes estavam dizendo o suficiente.

"Sim, eu sempre corro mais ou menos 5km todas as manhãs", Edward disse a ela com um aceno de cabeça enquanto caminhava até a geladeira. Ele pegou uma garrafa de água, torceu a tampa e bebeu rapidamente, terminando com um suspiro de satisfação.

"Você dormiu bem?" Bella perguntou, com a voz mais rouca do que momentos antes. Edward virou-se e a encontrou observando-o com cuidado.

"Dormi", Edward respondeu, deixando de mencionar que tinha dormido mal na noite anterior, só de saber como estava perto de Bella, mas incapaz de estar tão próximo quanto queria, tornando sua noite agitada.

Se o olhar faminto em seus olhos fosse qualquer indicação, Edward acreditava que sua próxima noite aqui viria a ser agitada por outra razão completamente diferente, não que ele pretendesse reclamar.

Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior, e as imagens de seu corpo embrulhado e emaranhado com Bella piscaram em sua mente.

Uma banqueta raspando ruidosamente pelo chão de cerâmica puxou Edward de seus pensamentos picantes, e seus olhos pousaram em Bella enquanto ela se movia em direção à porta.

"Eu vou me vestir para o dia", explicou ela, com os olhos ainda se arrastando pelo corpo de Edward.

Embora ele quisesse prolongar o momento aquecido e talvez, finalmente, conseguir aquele beijo que ele tinha desejado tanto desde a primeira vez que tinha posto os olhos nela depois de quatro anos, Edward empurrou o mais vil dos desejos para baixo, sabendo que o tempo não era certo.

Em vez disso, ele assentiu, oferecendo a Bella um sorriso enquanto falava. "Claro, eu provavelmente deveria tomar banho, antes de começarmos a ver os vídeos."

"Nós podemos ver um pouco esta manhã?" Bella perguntou, com um olhar de esperança em seus olhos.

"É claro. Nos encontramos na sala de estar em cerca de trinta minutos, ok?"

Bella balançou a cabeça uma vez, com o lábio entre os dentes por um momento antes de sair. Edward seguiu o balanço sutil de seus quadris na calça de pijama até que ela desapareceu.

Limpando a garganta depois de ela ter ido embora, ele percebeu que poderia precisar de mais do que trinta minutos, se sua mente suja continuasse repetindo o ciclo das imagens queridas que possuía da pele macia de Bella. Ele balançou a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto em que estava hospedado, ignorando a atração que sentia por Bella quando passou por sua porta.

Uma vez no banheiro, Edward correu através de seu banho, conseguindo frear seus desejos de forma eficaz o suficiente antes de rapidamente se secar. Vestiu-se com um confortável par de calças jeans e um moletom macio e cinza do Curso de Direito de Princeton que possuía desde seus dias de estudante de lá.

Apesar da confusão de seu cabelo e a barba em seu rosto, Edward estava impaciente para estar com Bella de novo, então ele deixou o look despenteado, que não era encontrado normalmente no presidente. Caminhou pelo corredor até a sala, onde começou a separar e pôr em ordem os vídeos de sua vida com Bella e sua filha.

"Essa maldita coisa não quer funcionar", Edward murmurou humilde para si mesmo, depois de vários minutos de brigando com o videocassete, e tudo o que a tela da TV mostrava era um brilho azul.

"Deixe-me tentar", Bella ofereceu, colocando-se atrás de Edward e tocando levemente seu ombro. Edward sentiu uma emoção debaixo de sua pele com seu toque despretensioso.

"Dê o seu melhor, mas eu não..." Edward parou, e fez uma carranca quando Bella rapidamente resolveu o problema, ligando os fios nos lugares apropriados. "Bem, merda. Eu posso fazer o primeiro-ministro de Israel concordar com as negociações com a Palestina, mas não ligar um vídeocassete", ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

Bella riu também, sorrindo para ele. "Acho que não."

Edward balançou a cabeça, rindo humildemente e se levantou para ocupar um assento no sofá, permitindo que Bella escolhesse onde se sentar. Edward fez o seu melhor para esconder o sorriso que sentia crescer dentro dele quando Bella encontrou seu lugar na extremidade oposta do seu sofá, e observou a partir do canto de seus olhos quando ela colocou suas pernas debaixo dela para se sentir confortável.

Uma vez que ela estava no lugar, Edward pegou o controle remoto para apertar o 'play', mas fez uma pausa, olhando para Bella por um longo, momento de apreciação.

"O quê?" Perguntou ela com um toque de ansiedade colorindo suas palavras.

"Eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas eu só quero ter certeza de que você está pronta", disse Edward com preocupação em seus olhos e voz.

"Eu esperei muito tempo para ter uma ideia de como era a minha vida, Edward", Bella disse seriamente, com seus olhos escuros focados nele. "Eu não quero esperar mais."

"Tudo bem", Edward respondeu, oferecendo-lhe um olhar tranquilizador. "Mas me avise se ficar demais."

"Eu vou", Bella prometeu, com um aceno de cabeça. Ela se virou para a TV, indicando que estava pronta para assistir sua filha crescer através da lente de uma câmera, uma vez que ela tinha sido incapaz de estar lá em pessoa.

* * *

><p><strong>:'(<strong>

**Quinta-feira veremos os vídeos junto com eles... será emocionante para dizer o mínimo.**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 12**

"**Eu, e ainda assim, não eu - esta era a esposa do presidente dos Estados Unidos, e ela tinha precedência sobre mim..."**

**Grace Coolidge**

_*Grace Anna Goodhue Coolidge foi esposa de Calvin Coolidge e primeira-dama dos EUA de 1923 a 1929. Ela contribuiu muito para a ascensão do marido ao cargo, equilibrando sua timidez natural ao seu estilo ao mesmo tempo extravagante._

Bella fechou os olhos, forçando-se a acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer a Edward, que seria capaz de lidar com as coisas.

Sua mente estava implorando para ver um vislumbre de seu passado, desesperada para fazer algum tipo de conexão com quem ela costumava ser, mas seu coração não estava tão certo de que seria capaz de suportar se algo voltasse.

Ainda assim, Bella tinha deixado de viver sua vida por muito tempo, e sabia que se lembrasse de seu passado ou não, ela tinha agora uma oportunidade de experimentá-la e seguir em frente com aqueles que a amavam.

Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou de soslaio para Edward, seu corpo estava relaxado, embora seus olhos não. Bella sabia que ele estava preocupado com ela, e ela empurrou todos os sentimentos acolhedores e convidativos que sentiu borbulhando nela ao longo das últimas semanas para a superfície.

Sentindo sua resolução se fortalecer e a excitação se construir, Bella focou sua atenção de volta na TV, onde a tela ganhava vida com imagens vívidas e em cores de uma jovem mulher com longos cabelos escuros, rindo e com olhos brilhantes, enquanto segurava os braços em volta de sua barriga crescida.

"_De quanto tempo você está, Bella?" Perguntou a voz feliz de Edward._

"_Trinta e seis semanas", Bella respondeu, sorrindo largamente._

"_Não falta muito tempo agora, hein querida?"_

"_Não, graças a Deus. Eu amo essa menina, mas eu estou pronta para ver os meus pés de novo", Bella riu, acariciando sua barriga enquanto olhava para a câmera._

"_Bem, eu posso vê-los, e eles parecem... bonitos, para uma baleia", Edward brincou._

"_Edward!" Bella bufou, com as mãos nos quadris enquanto a risada rica de Edward soava alto._

"Você era tão sensível sobre os seus pés durante a gravidez", disse Edward de lado para Bella, puxando dela a atenção da brincadeira lúdica que ocorria na tela. "Você não conseguia calçar qualquer coisa, exceto sapatos sem cadarço a partir dos sete meses até o dia do parto."

Bella sorriu educadamente, apreciando o visual suave dos olhos de Edward enquanto ele falava. Era um belo espetáculo de se ver, Edward à vontade ao seu lado, partilhando memórias da vida que guardava tão bem.

"Lembro-me de quão chateada você ficou de não ser capaz de usar saltos altos para o baile de Gala do Senado porque não era lisonjeiro com o seu vestido", Edward riu.

Bella corou, embora não tivesse certeza do porquê. Ela não se lembrava da noite que ele falou, embora fosse claro que Edward tinha boas memórias do evento.

"Você era um senador, então?" Bella perguntou, virando-se para Edward, que acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Sim, eu estava no meu quarto ano de mandato quando você engravidou", respondeu ele.

As imagens na tela mudaram, Bella agora vendo a mulher de cabelo escuro com o rosto dela sendo empurrada em uma cadeira de rodas, com os braços segurando cuidadosamente um pequeno embrulho rosa que totalmente captou a atenção dela.

"_Oh meu Deus, ela é tão pequena!" Uma voz feminina guinchou. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela está finalmente aqui!"_

_Bella sorriu, olhando rapidamente de sua filha para a mulher segurando a câmera. "Eu sei, Alice, eu também."_

"_E quanto a você, papai? O que você acha?" Alice perguntou, movendo a câmera para permitir que Edward aparecesse também._

_Ele sorriu para ela por um momento antes de olhar para baixo, para a sua família. "Ela é perfeita", disse ele, inclinando-se para pressionar um beijo no cabelo de Bella e acariciando o rosto de sua filha. "As duas são."_

"_Você está pronta para ir para casa com a mamãe e o papai, Elizabeth?"_

_Um pequeno gemido foi emitido a partir do cobertor, provocando assobios de aprovação de todos os adultos em torno dela._

"Quem é Alice?" Bella perguntou, olhando para Edward e reconheceu quando seu olhar caiu e sua expressão já não era mais serena como anteriormente.

"Alice é minha cunhada, a esposa de Jasper", Edward respondeu com um meio sorriso. "Ela também se tornou uma de suas melhores amigas, depois que ela e Jasper se casaram. Vocês duas eram inseparáveis, sempre tramando maneiras de impedir que Jas e eu nos tornássemos 'velhos políticos indigestos'", disse Edward com uma risada baixa, balançando a cabeça. "Ela tem cuidado de Beth para mim, desde que você se foi. Ela era a única que eu confiava em seu lugar."

"Oh, eu vejo", Bella murmurou, seu queixo caiu enquanto suas mãos se retorciam no colo. Ela engoliu em seco contra as emoções borbulhando dentro dela, com o conhecimento de outra pessoa que estava ligada a ela, que ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança, e a quem tinha cuidado de sua filha em seu lugar.

Os ombros de Bella caíram e a decepção começou a cobri-la como um cobertor enquanto observava outra cena na TV de uma vida que ela nunca soube que pertencia a ela.

"_O que você está fazendo amor?" Bella sussurrou no quarto escuro._

"_Nada", Edward respondeu de uma cadeira de balanço, a mão correndo em círculos suaves sobre as costas da pequena Beth enquanto ela dormia em seu peito. "Eu queria segurá-la desde que voltei tarde do jantar."_

"_Você a tirou de seu berço apenas para segurá-la? Sabe quanto tempo levou para eu conseguir fazê-la dormir sem você?" Bella o repreendeu de brincadeira por trás da câmera._

_Edward ofereceu um sorriso, seus olhos estavam suaves e profundos na penumbra enquanto olhava com adoração para sua filha. "Ela sentiu a minha falta também", ele murmurou._

"_É claro que sentiu. Ela é uma filhinha do papai dos pés a cabeça", Bella disse._

_Edward sorriu completamente, continuando a acariciar as costas de Beth, até seu pouco cabelo vermelho e em seu rosto com os dedos de leve. Após alguns momentos calmos de vê-la dormir, ele ergueu os olhos para Bella, sorrindo suavemente e estendendo a mão._

_Bella pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos. "Nós fizemos este anjinho."_

"_Com_ _certeza que sim", Bella concordou com admiração._

"_Então, quando você acha que podemos fazer outro?" Edward perguntou, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos._

_Bella riu alto, e Beth se mexeu ligeiramente, então ela baixou a voz para responder. "Talvez depois de você se tornar presidente, porque não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu gingar por todo este país, grávida de oito meses usando um par de Crocs."_

Edward tossiu ao lado de Bella, se deslocando em seu assento ligeiramente. Bella manteve os olhos desviados, não querendo abordar o elefante na sala que este pequeno trecho da vida deles criou.

Era o suficiente saber que ela tinha uma família, e muito mais que ela e Edward tinham, obviamente, planejado aumentá-la se ela não tivesse desaparecido.

Bella continuou a observar calmamente, e seu estômago parecia ser preenchido com pedras, enquanto observava as cenas de Beth crescer a partir de um pequeno pacote para uma menina saltitante com grandes olhos castanhos cercados por cachos cor de bronze, iguais aos de Edward. Ela se mexeu, engatinhou, ficou de pé e deu seus primeiros passos gingando enquanto Bella ou Edward observavam de uma distância segura, de braços abertos e esperando para pegá-la se ela caísse.

Ela observou como Beth já criança acenava freneticamente para a câmera, e seu sorriso era enorme enquanto voava pelo ar em um balanço, agarrando-se nas pernas das calças do smoking de Edward enquanto ele e uma Bella elegantemente vestida tentavam sair para algum evento, rindo enquanto ela assava cookies com Alice em uma cozinha bagunçada, e nadando em uma piscina grande com Jasper em uma tarde ensolarada.

"Ela parece tão feliz", Bella comentou.

"Ela era, _é_", Edward concordou, seu foco ainda na tela enquanto outro trecho veio à vida.

"_Mamãe, você pode ler o livo da alanha antes de eu domir?"_

"_É claro bebê", disse Bella, colocando as cobertas delicadamente em torno da pequena Beth, que já estava deitada na cama. "Mas só algumas páginas, você terá um grande dia amanhã e irá precisar de todo o seu sono para estar pronta para isso."_

_"Eu vou para a pé-escola, ceto, papai?" Beth sorriu para a câmera. "Porque eu sou esperta!"_

"_É isso mesmo, princesa", Edward concordou com uma risada, a câmera balançando para cima e para baixo um pouco._

"_Tudo bem, querida. Você está pronta?" Beth assentiu e Bella sorriu com indulgência, beijando-lhe a testa e sussurrou humildemente no ouvido de Beth._

_Uma vez que Beth fechou os olhos, Bella começou a ler em voz baixa, "Por que você fez tudo isso por mim?" Perguntou ele. "Eu não mereço isso. Eu nunca fiz nada para você."_

"_Você tem sido meu amigo", respondeu Charlotte. "Isso em si é uma coisa tremenda. Eu teci as minhas teias para você, porque eu gostei de você. Afinal, o que é a vida? Nascemos, vivemos um tempo, e morremos. A vida de uma aranha pode não ser nada mais que uma confusão, com todo esse negócio de capturar e comer moscas. Ao ajudá-lo, talvez eu estivesse tentando melhorar a minha vida um pouco. Só Deus sabe o que a vida de alguém pode ganhar com um pouco disso."_

Bella se deslocou para frente com os olhos arregalados, enquanto observava a versão de cabelo escuro de si mesma ler a história infantil que ela tanto amava.

"Bella, o que foi?" Edward perguntou ao seu lado, preocupação tomando conta de seu tom.

"Eu... eu... A Menina e o Porquinho..." Ela parou e seus pensamentos se dispersaram enquanto tentava remendar as coisas.

"Sim, o seu livro favorito e o de Beth. Você lia para ela o tempo todo. Ela ainda gosta de ouvi-lo antes de dormir."

"É só... eu... eu não sei, mas o meu nome..."

"Bella, eu não entendo, o que tem o seu nome?" Edward perguntou confuso.

Bella tentou esclarecer seus pensamentos. "Foi depois que eu fui encontrada. Eu tinha estado no hospital por várias semanas e estava cansada de ser referida como Jane Doe, então eu decidi escolher um novo nome. Uma enfermeira me trouxe uma lista e eu comecei com a letra C, porque parecia o lugar certo para procurar. E quando eu vi Charlotte, eu não hesitei em escolhê-lo. Byrd parecia bem também, então essa foi que eu me tornei."

Edward piscou para ela e seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque. Sua boca se moveu para falar, mas as palavras não saíam, apenas um riso incrédulo. "Charlotte Byrd. Ha, eu não posso acreditar que eu não tinha percebido isso antes..."

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, curiosa.

"Charlotte Byrd... você costumava ser Swan."

"Swan?"

"Sim, era o seu nome de solteira. Eu não posso acreditar que você decidiu por um nome tão semelhante ao seu verdadeiro e nunca teve nenhuma memória dele", disse Edward, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

_*Byrd – com y não significa pássaro, mas Bird sim. Swan significa Cisne._

Bella olhou para Edward, seu coração acelerado com a implicação de suas palavras. Seria possível? Será que de alguma forma, no fundo ela sabia quem era?

"Você acha que... É possível que eu soubesse o tempo todo?" Bella se perguntou.

"Eu não sei", Edward respondeu e seus olhos quentes estavam brilhantes de alegria e esperança, enquanto ele olhava para Bella. "Mas eu acho que é uma coisa boa. Talvez isso signifique que suas memórias ainda estão aí."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio enquanto tentava conter a esperança que sentia crescer por todo o seu corpo. Ela olhou para Edward com um sorriso, sem ter percebido quão perto ela havia se movido em direção a ele durante a sua revelação.

Seus corpos estavam próximos, de frente um para o outro, espelhando os mesmos sentimentos de emoção e esperança, e quando olhou em seus lindos olhos verdes, Bella notou o desejo e fome lá. Seus próprios olhos caíram, aterrizando nos lábios dele, fazendo um arrepio percorrer suas veias.

Quando seus olhos se voltaram para os dele, Bella sabia que Edward estava sentindo o mesmo desejo. Ela se moveu milímetros mais perto, os olhos fixos nos de Edward, sua língua passou rapidamente por seus lábios repentinamente secos enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça na direção dele.

O som de crianças gritando e rindo com a música bem alta tocando por trás deles arrancou Bella de sua neblina lasciva instantaneamente e ela pulou para longe de Edward. Ela olhou para a TV, onde ficou claro que outra festa de aniversário estava ocorrendo.

Aliviada por ter sido impedido de fazer algo prematuramente, apesar da insistência de seu corpo para agir de outra maneira, Bella deu um sorriso tímido para Edward. Ele sorriu de volta, tomando-lhe a mão, permitindo que seus dedos traçassem distraidamente a palma da mão dela enquanto observavam a tela em silêncio juntos.

"_Edward, querido, eu acho que é hora do bolo", disse Esme, com sua mão sobre o ombro do filho, que virou-se para a tela._

"_Claro, mãe", Edward respondeu, com os olhos cansados e fatigados, linhas gravadas mais profundamente em sua pele do que seus anos exigiriam naturalmente. "Eu vou pegar Beth."_

_Edward levantou-se, com os ombros pesados e atravessou o quintal verde expansivo. Enquanto se movia, ele era seguido por homens de terno escuro, fones de ouvido no lugar, bem como óculos de sol._

_O brilho da Casa Branca estava em nítido relevo por trás do castelo inflável azul e vermelho onde Edward pegou sua filha, que rapidamente se aconchegou no colo do pai permitindo-lhe carregá-la através do quintal até a mesa do bolo._

_Uma pequena multidão de crianças e pais circulou a mesa, cantando feliz aniversário alto enquanto Beth sorria. Quando terminaram, ela apertou os olhos com força, murmurando um desejo antes de abri-los para soprar as seis velas em cima do bolo._

"_O que você desejou, docinho?" Carlisle perguntou._

"_O mesmo de sempre, vovô", ela respondeu com um sorriso para a câmera. Os ombros de Edward ficaram visivelmente tensos atrás dela, e seus olhos se fecharam quando ele levou a mão até seu cabelo ligeiramente manchado de cinza. Esme estendeu a mão reconfortante em seu ombro mais uma vez._

"_Vamos comer um pouco deste bolo, hein, princesa?" Edward disse em voz alta e clara momentos depois, sua expressão forçadamente relaxada e feliz enquanto sorria para a filha._

"Isso é depois...?"

"Sim", Edward respondeu estoicamente, seu comportamento mais frio do que tinha sido a apenas alguns minutos antes. Bella sentiu a mudança, pois seu corpo se afastou ligeiramente dela.

"E esses são os seus pais?" Edward acenou com a cabeça, e seus olhos estavam cerrados quando ele olhou para ela.

"Onde estão os meus pais?" Bella perguntou, curiosa por só ver a família de Edward.

"Bem", Edward hesitou, olhando entre a TV e Bella várias vezes. Suspirando, Edward parou o vídeo, fazendo com que o coração de Bella acelerasse de uma forma inesperada. Ele não tinha parado a reprodução do vídeo quando ela tinha feito perguntas ou comentários antes, então Bella sabia o que ele estava prestes a dizer era muito sério. Ela fez o seu melhor para se preparar para qualquer coisa.

Virando-se para encará-la, Edward observou Bella, e seus olhos percorreram seu rosto enquanto ela permanecia sentada à espera que ele falasse. Seu olhar sombrio fez a ansiedade correr feito louca em suas veias, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior produzindo uma dor aguda.

"Eu não tenho certeza se este é o momento certo para te contar essas coisas", disse Edward hesitante.

"Por favor", Bella sussurrou, e as lágrimas arderam em seus olhos, embora ela não conseguia entender completamente o porquê.

Edward suspirou em derrota, antes de assentir uma vez. Ele pegou a mão de Bella, acariciando sua pele macia com os dedos antes de envolver seus dedos em torno dos dela.

"Sua mãe nunca foi uma parte das nossas vidas, porque ela morreu quando você tinha quinze anos em um acidente de carro. Seu pai, Charlie, não estava muito por perto porque ele vivia no Arizona, mas ele a amava muito, e viajava para Massachusetts sempre que podia para ver você e Beth."

"Onde ele está agora?" Bella sussurrou, sentindo uma dor oca em seu peito. Ela podia dizer pelos olhos sombrios de Edward que ela não iria gostar do que ele tinha a dizer.

Depois de respirar fundo, Edward olhou fixamente nos olhos de Bella, deixando-a ver a dor que ele sentia quando disse a ela: "Charlie morreu há dois anos, Bella. Ele teve um ataque cardíaco."

Bella respirou fundo, a mão livre se moveu para cobrir a boca enquanto Edward apertava a outra em apoio.

Ela não sabia por que doía tanto ouvir a notícia desde que ela não se lembrava de seu pai, mas foi como perder a sua vida mais uma vez. Era um pedaço de seu quebra-cabeça, da vida que ela nunca iria recuperar se suas memórias não retornassem.

Enquanto Edward poderia compartilhar histórias e fotografias de sua vida adulta, como esposa e mãe, ninguém seria capaz de lhe contar as histórias de sua própria infância. Esses dias seriam sempre sombreados nas trevas, e esmagou a esperança dentro de Bella, que ela nem tinha percebido que tinha.

"Sinto muito, querida", Edward sussurrou, puxando o pulso de Bella suavemente para puxá-la para seus braços, e Bella foi de boa vontade. Ela precisava de conforto, e o abraço de Edward parecia o lugar mais seguro que ela já tinha estado antes.

Ele segurou-a por vários minutos, acariciando seus cabelos e murmurando palavras suaves enquanto Bella deixava cair as lágrimas, molhando suas bochechas e a blusa dele até que ela sentiu como se pudesse controlar-se mais uma vez. Ela se sentou novamente, olhou para ele e ofereceu a Edward um suave "obrigada" e um sorriso fraco.

"Você é não precisa me agradecer, Bella. Eu tenho certeza de que não é fácil tomar conhecimento de tudo isso em um dia, especialmente quando você está tentando lidar com tantas outras coisas. Gostaria de parar?"

Bella queria se forçar a continuar, mas seu coração estava dolorosamente cheio de tristeza agora. Balançando a cabeça suavemente, ela concordou. "Eu acho que pode ser uma boa ideia."

"O que você quiser", Edward concordou, e compreensão e angústia ecoaram em seus olhos e voz.

"Eu acho que vou me deitar um pouco", Bella disse, incapaz de lidar com estar na presença dele por mais tempo. Ela precisava de espaço para pensar, para chorar, e para chegar a um acordo com como o seu mundo parecia agora; como ela poderia caber no espaço de sua antiga vida, e se isso era o que ela queria fazer.

"Claro. Eu tenho algumas chamadas que posso fazer enquanto você descansa", Edward respondeu, levantando-se ainda com a mão na dela, embora Bella rapidamente as tenha desembaraçado em seguida. Edward franziu a testa, mas de outra maneira manteve seus sentimentos ocultos enquanto Bella deixava a sala.

Ambos iriam passar por seu dia, fazendo uma triagem separadamente através dos sentimentos que sua manhã criou. Nenhum dos dois tinha certeza de onde estavam, o que o futuro reservava para eles, seja juntos ou separados. Edward sabia o que ele esperava, seus desejos não tinham mudado apesar da manhã áspera.

Mas, quando terminou de assistir os vídeos caseiros de Beth e olhando através de fotografias mais tarde naquela noite, Bella ainda não tinha certeza de seu lugar na sua nova vida.

Ela sabia o que seu corpo queria, sua atração por Edward como homem continuava a crescer forte, mas seu coração e mente ainda estavam confusos sobre o caminho certo a tomar.

Ela rezou para que fosse forte o suficiente para tomar a decisão certa, para si e para sua família.

* * *

><p><strong>Não sei por quem mais sofri nesse capítulo, Bella ou Edward. <strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**

**Ps.: Para quem acompanhava Doctor's Orders, eu não a marquei como completa porque há dois outtakes ainda. POV Edward... quem está feliz? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 13**

"**Ao ler a vida dos grandes homens, eu aprendi que a primeira vitória que se conquista é sobre si mesmo... autodisciplina, com todos eles vinha em primeiro lugar." Harry S. Truman**

_*Harry S. Truman foi o 33º presidente dos EUA. Companheiro de chapa do presidente Roosevelt, Truman assumiu a presidência em 12 de abril de 1945 quando Roosevelt morreu depois de meses de declínio de sua saúde._

"E então tivemos que esperar porque o Sr. Martin não conseguia encontrar seus óculos de sol e ele nunca vai a lugar algum sem eles e eu disse que ele iria precisar deles, mas ele disse que estaria tudo bem desta vez, mas eu aprendi na escola que temos que usar óculos escuros para proteger os olhos, então eu fiz ele encontrar os seus", Beth explicou em um só fôlego, saltando animadamente em seu assento enquanto narrava sua manhã para Edward.

Edward sorriu com indulgência, lançando um olhar para a porta, onde sabia que o Agente Martin estava de guarda, com os óculos firmemente no lugar. Edward podia imaginar Beth com suas pequenas mãos na cintura e o rosto amassado em determinação – enquanto ensinava Martin, um homem que jurou protegê-la com sua vida, a ser seguro.

O carinho e amor por sua filhinha se espalharam por todo o seu corpo, iluminando seus olhos e coração, afastando a sombra que tinha pairado sobre ele desde que tinha deixado Bella, em Camp David no fim de semana anterior.

Tinha sido um fim de semana difícil; ambos lutando com as várias emoções e memórias que pareciam dominá-los em quase cada esquina, mas especialmente depois de assistir seus vídeos de família. Embora Edward estivesse caindo de amor mais e mais por Bella com cada visita e conversa que eles compartilharam, ele não podia deixar de se sentir desesperado pelo momento em que poderia voltar a expressar abertamente seus sentimentos profundos por sua esposa.

Ele sabia que ela tinha sentimentos por ele, a centelha de desejo em seus olhos em vários momentos acalorados durante o fim de semana foi o que os revelaram. Foi o medo persistente e as dúvidas que atormentavam seus olhos castanhos que seguraram Edward, lembrando-lhe que, enquanto ele estava pronto para tomá-la em seus braços e recuperar suas vidas, Bella ainda estava hesitante, precisando de tranquilidade e tempo para encontrar o caminho .

Mas Edward tinha certeza que ela iria e ele estaria esperando, não importa quanto demorasse.

Ainda assim, apesar do difícil teste que tinham sofrido, Edward não perdia a esperança. No final do seu tempo juntos, quando Edward deixou o chalé para voltar para DC, Bella tinha-lhe oferecido um abraço caloroso, demorando-se em seus braços enquanto sussurrava seus agradecimentos antes de deixar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Edward sentiu o calor de seus lábios, em picadas suaves e doces, pelo resto da noite. O sorriso tonto tinha sido impossível de apagar de seu rosto, como qualquer pessoa na reunião do gabinete naquela noite poderia atestar.

A conversa que tinham compartilhado na noite anterior só reforçou a esperança que Edward sentia, dando-lhe mais uma razão para acreditar que Bella estava chegando mais perto de aceitar a ligação inegável deles, e poderia inclusive agir sobre isso em breve.

"_Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso," Bella riu, o som agradou o ouvido de Edward como se ele estivesse lá, o sorriso presente em seu rosto era largo e brilhante._

"_Bem, o que eu deveria fazer? Eu não tinha outra escolha", Edward riu. "Quando o primeiro-ministro da Escócia oferece haggis, você come. Então, quando ele não está olhando, você cospe em seu guardanapo. Discretamente, é claro."_

_***Haggis**__ é uma espécie de embutido contendo miúdos de ovelha, cebola, farinha de aveia, sebo, especiarias e sal misturados com caldo, e tradicionalmente envolto no estômago do animal e cozido por cerca de três horas._

"_Oh, Edward, só você," Bella suspirou, com o riso ainda ecoando em sua voz. "Eu desejo poder ter visto isso."_

"_Eu também", Edward concordou, a saudade em sua voz era clara, mesmo para ele. Ele poderia dizer que Bella estava desconfortável com a sua admissão, mas ele não sabia como superar._

"_Se eu pudesse ter estado lá eu estaria", Bella disse suavemente._

"_Eu sei, Bella. Mas você está aqui agora, e você não terá que perder nada de novo", Edward disse a ela._

"_Certo..." Bella concordou, sua convicção quase não tão forte quanto a de Edward._

_Uma longa pausa preencheu a linha, ambos perdidos em pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter sido e o que era. Bella quebrou o silêncio com sua voz tímida. "Edward, você acha que... Quer dizer, um... bem, eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso antes, mas eu acho que..."_

_"O quê?"_

"_Bem, eu acho que eu preciso falar com alguém sobre tudo isso", Bella disse._

"_Quer dizer, como um médico ou terapeuta? Porque você sabe que eu tenho oferecido todos os especialistas do país para ajudá-la com as suas memórias."_

"_Não, não, eu não quero nenhum médico", Bella recusou. "Eu tive o suficiente disso no Alasca, eles não seriam capazes de me dizer nada diferente agora."_

_Edward não respondeu, odiando que Bella estivesse tão teimosamente se recusando a consultar sobre sua amnésia. Ele entendia sua posição, depois de ter passado por todos os testes e procedimentos antes e não receber nenhum diagnóstico, mas aliviaria a mente e o coração de Edward se ele pudesse ter o melhor dos melhores para dar-lhe um prognóstico também._

_Mas não era algo pelo qual ele estava disposto a lutar com Bella. Era o seu corpo e mente depois de tudo, e Edward não queria esmagar a confiança e fé delicada que ela tinha construído nele, forçando-a por causa de sua necessidade egoísta de saber mais._

"_Bem, então, o que você quer dizer?" Edward perguntou._

"_Eu... eu quero falar com meus amigos de Kodiak."_

_Edward fez uma pausa, deixando-a com o pedido. Ele suspirou, odiando ter que negar-lhe para sua própria proteção, mas disposto a fazê-lo, no entanto._

"_Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Já discutimos que manter o menor número de pessoas de fora sabendo é o melhor curso de ação no momento."_

"_Eu entendo isso, mas eu confio em Tanya. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, e ela nunca diria nada a ninguém nem deixaria ninguém me magoar."_

"_Você não tem como saber como ela iria lidar com esta informação, Bella. Isso é muito delicado."_

"_Edward, eu preciso falar com alguém. Alguém que me conheça, ou pelo menos o 'eu' que eu fui nos últimos anos, que não tenha uma vida inteira de memórias e expectativas", Bella retrucou com veemência._

_Edward respirou fundo, sua boca permaneceu fechada antes que ele pudesse responder de forma dura. O tapa de suas palavras ecoou em seu coração, lembrando-lhe que por mais próximos que eles tivessem se tornando, ainda havia um pedaço de Bella que ele não conhecia._

"_Por favor, Edward. Eu juro que vai ficar bem, eu só preciso de alguém de fora de tudo isso para me ajudar a ver as coisas mais claramente."_

"_Eu só... não sei, Bella. Não é que eu queira que você fique sozinha e isolada, mas... "_

"_Edward, confie em mim, por favor. Eu não faria nada para colocar a nossa família em perigo. Não quando eu finalmente encontrei vocês."_

_Ouvir Bella chamá-los de família, com saudade e desejo em sua voz suplicante, finalmente pesou na balança a seu favor. Edward teve que definir parâmetros, é claro, mas Bella prontamente concordou com eles, agradecendo e prometendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, que ela ficaria bem, uma vez que ela tivesse a oportunidade de discutir a situação._

_Edward fez uma oração silenciosa para que ela estivesse certa._

"Papai, você vai beber isso?" Beth questionou com seu dedo tocando a pequena xícara de chá na mão dele.

"Não, querida, eu já terminei. Será que você gostaria?" Edward ofereceu.

"Sim, por favor", Beth respondeu. Ela segurou sua própria xícara com as duas mãos, e observou como Edward despejou cuidadosamente seu chá imaginário em sua xícara. "Obrigada".

"Não por isso." A dupla continuou a brincar de festa de chá por mais alguns minutos, Beth conversando sobre o seu dia e seu novo cachorro, um pacote de pelos amarelos claros enrolado no chão sob seus pés.

Edward estava feliz em passar algum tempo ininterrupto com sua filha, seu amor e personalidade vibrante sempre capaz de fazer os seus, muitas vezes cansativos e longos dias, suportáveis. Ele tinha um motivo oculto hoje; Edward estava esperando poder reintroduzir suavemente a ideia de Bella voltar para as suas vidas para ver como Beth iria lidar com isso.

Edward tinha grandes esperanças para a conversa, mas o medo de Beth rejeitar sua mãe o refreava também.

"Ei, Beth," Edward finalmente a interrompeu, aproveitando a pausa no diálogo em curso de sua filha para começar a sua conversa.

"Sim, papai?"

"Como está o novo filhote?"

"Panqueca".

"Panqueca", Edward corrigiu. "Você gosta de Panqueca?"

"Ela é a mais melhor!"

"Ela é a _melhor_, não a mais melhor, querida. E eu estou feliz que você goste dela", disse Edward, oferecendo a Beth um prato de biscoitos imaginários, sorrindo quando ela tomou um, então, rapidamente voltou para pegar mais um.

"Você acha que Jake gosta de panqueca?" Edward perguntou.

Beth assentiu. "Sim, ele é bom para ela. Ele sempre deixa ela conseguir comida primeiro", explicou Beth. "E ele a deixa dormir em seu travesseiro com ele, às vezes, também. Bem, quando ele não está tentando subir na cama comigo", ela riu.

Edward riu. "Isso é legal da parte dele. Então você acha que eles se dão muito bem?" Beth assentiu e Edward observou-a derramar mais chá em sua xícara.

"Você ainda gosta de Jake, certo?" Edward perguntou, olhando de perto para Beth. "Mesmo que ele seja velho e se esqueça de coisas como que ele não pode dormir em sua cama?"

"Claro. Eu sempre vou amar Jake, mas Panqueca é melhor para brincar de vestir e outras coisas."

"Isso é verdade. Mas ter as coisas do nosso passado é importante. Especialmente se pensarmos que as perdemos uma vez, mas que só estavam desaparecidas por um longo tempo."

Beth parou de brincar e os olhos castanhos escuros se fixaram em Edward assim que ela notou que seu tom sério. "Quer dizer, como Glenn?" Beth perguntou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, "Sim, como Glenn. Lembra-se de quando você o perdeu?" Beth assentiu e seus olhinhos se tornaram tristes quando ela voltou a pensar sobre perder seu brinquedo favorito, um pirilampo que ela tinha desde o nascimento.

Tinha sido a única coisa que a acalmava depois que Bella desapareceu, o brilho laranja suave e as canções de ninar que cantava para ela dormir quando sua mãe tinha ido embora. Beth tinha dormido com o bonequinho todas as noites por um ano, só para perdê-lo por vários meses depois de uma visita à casa de seu avô no Arizona.

"Sim. Nós não conseguíamos encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar por um longo tempo. Mas, então, o vovô o encontrou e enviou de volta para mim."

"E você se lembra quão feliz você estava por ter Glenn de volta, mesmo que você tivesse ganhado outros brinquedos desde que ele desapareceu?"

"Uh-huh. Glenn ainda é o meu favorito, no entanto. Eu sempre vou amá-lo mais."

"Isso é bom saber, Beth. Talvez eu não tenha que lhe comprar todos aqueles presentes este ano para o Natal", Edward brincou.

"Papai!" Beth gritou, brincando. "Eu tenho que ter brinquedos! Sou a melhor filha do país!"

"A _Primeira_ Filha", disse Edward. "Bem, tudo bem. Talvez a _melhor_, também."

"Eu terei que concordar com isso", uma voz feminina falou da porta. Edward virou-se, encontrando a sua pé cunhada baixinha com um sorriso em seu rosto bonito enquanto o observava brincar com sua filha.

"Bethie-boo é uma bonita e incrível menina", disse Alice, sorrindo calorosamente.

"Tia Alice! Você está aqui para brincar também?" Beth perguntou animadamente.

"Claro que eu estou, querida. Mas eu acho que o papai terá que ir, tio Jas tem algum trabalho para ele fazer", Alice explicou, franzindo o nariz em desgosto falso.

Edward suspirou, sabendo que seu tempo tinha acabado. Ele tinha que voltar para a rotina de dirigir o país.

Ele riu internamente, percebendo o quão ridículo isso soava, especialmente porque era um trabalho que ele lutou para ter. Ainda assim, o trabalho nunca acabava e era impossível saber o que é ser o Presidente até que você realmente _fosse_ o presidente.

"Você tem que ir?" Beth perguntou, seus olhos implorando enquanto ela olhava para seu pai.

Edward odiava negar qualquer coisa a ela, assim como à sua mãe, mas o dever chamava. "Eu acho que sim, princesa. Mas eu prometo ler A Menina e o Porquinho com você hoje à noite antes de você dormir."

"Okay!" Beth concordou, deixando seu lugar para envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço do pai e apertando-o com força. Ela plantou um beijo molhado na bochecha dele. "Amo você, papai."

"Amo você, Elizabeth."

Com isso, Edward se levantou para sair, Beth já voltando para sua mesa para reorganizar seu jogo de chá.

Edward sorriu enquanto passava por Alice, parando apenas quando sentiu a mão em seu braço. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis escuros rodando com determinação. "Beth, eu só vou falar com seu pai por um segundo, eu já volto."

Edward engoliu em seco, desejando que esta conversa pudesse ser evitada, conhecendo Alice, ela não permitiria isso. Ele tinha sido capaz de escapar dela e suas perguntas por semanas, mas podia ver que agora não havia como escapar.

"Alice".

"Sr. Presidente", respondeu ela. Edward sorriu, revirando os olhos com seu discurso formal.

"Alice, você pode me chamar pelo meu nome. Você me conhece há dez anos."

"Sim, mas você é o meu presidente e chefe, então eu vou tratá-lo em conformidade."

"Tudo bem, então, o que posso fazer por você, Senhora Cullen?"

"Eu acho que você sabe."

Edward encolheu os ombros. Ele não iria colocar sua própria isca anzol se pudesse evitar. Alice bufou, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente. "Eu quero vê-la."

"Eu não sei o que..."

"Não", Alice ralhou, levantando a mão para deter a negação de Edward. "Eu sei que você sabe de quem eu estou falando. E eu sei que você sabe que eu sei."

"Isso é um monte de saber", Edward brincou, ganhando o mesmo olhar intenso de Alice novamente. Edward sabia que precisava desistir de sua atuação se quisesse continuar com o seu dia. Além disso, ela estava certa.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de Alice não saber sobre Bella, assim que negar e jogar jogos bobos não iria adiantar nada. Alice era como um cão de caça atrás de um aroma fresco quando estava focada em algo. O olhar sério em seus olhos e a maneira tensa de seu corpo o avisou que ela estava na pista e correndo rápido.

"Alice, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia", Edward disse com a voz grave, mas ainda em tom de desculpas. "Ela ainda está tão insegura de tudo agora. Eu não quero sobrecarregá-la a ponto de fazê-la fugir."

Alice suspirou e seu rosto caiu de tristeza. "Eu não quero nada disso também, mas eu sinto falta dela, Edward. Ela era a minha melhor amiga. Eu só quero ela casa com a gente. Com todos nós."

"Eu também", disse Edward. Ele puxou Alice em seus braços, abraçando-a e oferecendo palavras de conforto. Quando a soltou, ele apertou seus ombros, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante. "Eu não posso prometer nada ainda, Alice, mas eu acho que não vai demorar muito."

Alice fungou, limpando a umidade sob seus olhos enquanto recuava. Ela falou através de um sorriso aguado, "Sim, eu percebi. Quer dizer, por que mais você mencionaria Glenn do nada assim?"

Edward sorriu. "Não é possível esconder qualquer coisa de você, hein?"

"Não. Afiada como uma navalha."

"Pequena como uma, também", Edward brincou, ganhando um tapa brincalhão de Alice. "Ei! Isso é jeito de tratar o seu Presidente?"

O queixo de Alice caiu em indignação, seu rosto se enrugando rapidamente em vexame. Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, um grande e desmedido corpo correu pelo corredor, chamando a atenção de ambos.

"Sr. Presidente, eu preciso falar com você imediatamente."

"Agente McCarty, está tudo bem?" Edward perguntou. Agente McCarty parecia inquieto, com os olhos cheios de algo que Edward não conseguia identificar, no entanto, havia algo que o denunciava, além de sua chegada apressada.

"Sim, senhor, mas eu tenho algumas informações imperativas que o senhor pediu para ouvir no instante que fossem encontradas", Emmett respondeu, sublinhando o seu ponto com um erguer de sobrancelha.

Edward se endireitou ao mesmo tempo, todas as bobagem e brincadeiras se foram, a confiança e o poder de sua posição voltaram a assumir. "Vamos para o meu escritório conversar em particular, então."

* * *

><p><strong>Já fico com medo cada vez que Emmett aparece... vocês pediram mais da Beth, aí está. É uma fofura essa garota. Logo logo mãe e filha se encontrarão. Edward precisa de um tempinho para preparar a pequena... tenham paciência com ele!<strong>

**Até quinta!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 14**

"**Um homem é conhecido pela companhia que mantém, e também pela companhia da qual ele é mantido fora." Stephen Grover Cleveland.**

_*Stephen Grover Cleveland foi o 22º presidente dos EUA. Ele foi o único presidente a servir o país por dois mandatos não consecutivos e deve aparecer duas vezes na lista de contagem dos presidentes americanos. (1885 a 1889) e (1893 a 1897)._

Edward caminhou pelo cômodo, com uma mão puxando seu cabelo enquanto a outra agarrava no bolso da calça as informações que Emmett o tinha entregue, frustrado com sua falta de utilidade.

"Deixe-me entender claramente, agente", Edward disse, virando-se para encará-lo. "Um avião particular foi levado a Kodiak cerca de uma semana antes de Bella desaparecer."

"Sim, senhor."

"E isso só foi recentemente descoberto porque sua equipe começou a investigar possíveis pistas no Alasca?"

"Isso é correto, Senhor Presidente. Nós tínhamos concentrado nossa pesquisa nas áreas em que acreditávamos que a Senhora Cullen tinha desaparecido, especificamente no Arizona e estados vizinhos."

Edward assentiu bruscamente, e seu tom de voz também era brusco quando ele continuou. "Mas agora que você sabe que ela estava no Alasca, você investigou por lá. E este avião era de propriedade privada?"

Quando Emmett assentiu novamente, Edward continuou. "No entanto, você foi incapaz de encontrar um registro deste homem antes ou depois de um breve período de tempo?"

Emmett assentiu solenemente, sabendo que esta informação não seria agradável aos olhos de seu patrão. "Infelizmente sim, senhor. Parece que Sam Uley, o nome no registro, era um fantoche."

"Droga", Jasper murmurou, sua normalmente imperturbável atitude quebrando quando ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso é mais pesado do que eu jamais pensei."

"Oh, e o fato de Bella ter sido sequestrada, espancada de forma inacreditável ao ponto de perder a memória e ser dada como morta por quatro malditos anos não foi _pesado _o suficiente para você, Jasper?" Edward rosnou e seus olhos verdes queimavam de raiva.

Jasper levantou a mão em súplica, balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Hey, hey! Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso, Edward. Eu estou do seu lado aqui. Eu estou apenas surpreso porque essa coisa toda parece ter sido tão premeditada."

"Está muito claro que isso foi cuidadosamente planejado e executado, Senhor. Eu sei que você já respondeu a isso antes, mas há qualquer pessoa, de qualquer momento de sua vida, que quisesse uma vingança contra você?"

Edward suspirou, afundando-se na cadeira acolchoada atrás da pequena escrivaninha na Sala do Tratado. Ele esfregou o rosto enquanto pensava, antes de emaranhar suas mãos em seu cabelo. Ele tinha trilhado esse caminho tantas vezes ao longo dos anos; era uma estrada difícil de viajar, mas sempre acabou no mesmo resultado.

Ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém. Ele tinha sido popular pela maior parte de sua vida, o seu encanto natural e carisma conquistavam as pessoas durante o tempo que ele podia se lembrar. Ele tinha sido um dos favoritos da turma na faculdade e na escola de direito, para não mencionar um bem visto e herói condecorado no seu tempo na Guarda Costeira. Mesmo durante o seu mandato no Senado, ele tinha sido geralmente bem quisto e procurado para dar suas opiniões e conselhos.

"Sr. Presidente", Jasper disse em um tom cauteloso. "Eu sei que você pode discordar, mas o que dizer de Newton?"

"Mike Newton é um bom homem. Republicano, mas um bom homem. Ele não faria algo assim. Além disso, já trilhamos por esse caminho, Jasper. Ele foi investigado no momento em que Bella desapareceu."

"Eu sei, mas ele era o seu adversário durante a eleição, ele tinha mais a ganhar se você estivesse fora da corrida presidencial. Eu não posso deixar de pensar que ele teve algo a ver com isso."

"Ele pode ter razão, Senhor." Emmett interrompeu os irmãos, movendo-se para ficar perto do presidente em sua mesa. "O avião era de propriedade privada, e desembarcou em Kodiak, e é um fato bem conhecido que o Sr. Newton não viaja de outra maneira. Ele teria tido acesso às aeronaves, pilotos e equipes necessárias."

"Sem contar o motivo. Senhor, você se lembra do debate em Montana, quando você e Newton se esquentaram sobre o controle de armas?"

"Sim..." Edward respondeu, sem saber onde seu irmão estava tentando levá-lo.

"E, você se lembra depois que o debate terminou, quando vocês dois estavam esperando para sair, que vocês tiveram uma conversa?" Jasper cutucou.

"_Bem, isso ficou um pouco aquecido, hein?" Edward riu, tentando aliviar a tensão que pairava no ar entre os dois homens. Ambos estavam sendo obrigados a esperar na sala de conferências da Universidade, seus detalhes de segurança os tinham detidos devido a complicações climáticas imprevistas._

_A Universidade era pequena, e com tantas pessoas a mais no debate, não havia espaço suficiente para que os homens se separassem. Edward e Mike tinham ambos concordaram em esperar juntos, não querendo ser vistos como hostis ou pretensiosos._

_Mike riu secamente. "Normalmente fica." Os homens caíram em silêncio novamente, Edward bebendo uma garrafa de água, enquanto Mike mexia o açúcar em sua xícara de café._

"_Como está Jessica?" Edward perguntou, novamente, tentando ser agradável. "Ouvi dizer que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem."_

"_Ela pegou o vírus maldito que está por aí," Mike resmungou. "Momento excelente, também. Bem no meio da campanha eleitoral."_

_Edward sorriu. "Sim, isso __**é**__ uma merda. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem a minha Bella."_

"_Você é um homem de sorte por tê-la", Mike concordou. "Inferno, ela é metade da razão de você ter recebido a indicação, se você quer a minha opinião."_

"_Hey!" Edward protestou. "Eu ganhei merecidamente a minha candidatura, assim como você."_

"_Sim, bem, seu rosto bonito e seus grandes discursos não fizeram mal. Sem mencionar seus laços com a classe média. Maldito seja por se casar com uma garota de cidade pequena, filha de um advogado que se tornou policial. Jogada brilhante, Cullen."_

"_Não foi nenhuma jogada, Newton. Apenas uma boa sorte do caralho", disse Edward, com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto quando pensou em sua esposa. "Jessica não está te prejudicando muito também, embora, pelo meu entendimento. Suas pesquisas estão muito boas."_

_Mike sorriu. "Estão, estão! Eu não tenho dúvidas de que estarei sentado atrás da mesa Resolute em breve. Ainda assim, seria ótimo se a sua esposa o deixasse porque você fodeu com as coisas ou algo assim", ele brincou. "Eu não posso imaginar o quão bem eu ficaria, então."_

"_Bem, boa sorte com isso. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela decidiu me manter até que a morte nos separe. E eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para foder com isso", disse Edward enfaticamente._

"_E graças a Deus por isso", comentou Victor, entrando na sala. Jasper o seguia de perto, juntamente com o gerente da campanha de Mike e mais alguns funcionários. "Você não sabe o quanto sou grato por tê-la do nosso lado agora, falando de lados, precisamos voltar ao nosso. As estradas estão limpas. Você está livre para sair com segurança, senador."_

"Você se lembra como ele mencionou quão bem ele ficaria se Bella o deixasse?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Merda", Edward murmurou, o palavrão caiu de seus lábios com facilidade. Ele quase nunca xingava, sua posição era demasiado elevada para ser pego sendo tão grosseiro, mas alguns casos o forçava a isso.

Este dia foi claramente um deles.

"Agente McCarty, eu quero que você faça uma nova investigação completa sobre Michael Newton, imediatamente. Tão profunda e tão longe quanto você precisar. Investigue sua equipe de campanha, sua esposa - inferno, seus vizinhos, por tudo o que eu me importo. Me encontre alguma coisa, e eu quero dizer _agora_."

"Sim, senhor", Agente McCarty respondeu, lhe dando toda a sua atenção rapidamente antes de se virar para sair e começar sua missão.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, a pretensão do Presidente e do Chefe de Gabinete caindo.

"Porra, Jas, como eu poderia ter isso deixado passar? Durante quatro anos de merda?" Edward gemeu, fechando os olhos de dor por ter decepcionado sua família por tanto tempo.

"Ed, não. Você não pode se culpar por isso. Inferno, eu nem sequer pensei nisso até agora também. Nunca houve uma conexão. Além disso, como uma conversa aleatória de mais de cinco anos atrás poderia supostamente ser uma ligação?" Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Não é provável."

"Mas, por que diabos isso não me veio à mente então? Basta pensar em todo o tempo, a dor de cabeça que poderíamos ter evitado. Poderíamos tê-la encontrado, Jasper. Eu poderia ter tido Bella de volta."

Jasper se moveu para sentar-se em frente a Edward, oferecendo um encolher de ombros e respondeu. "Todo o estresse, o trauma do evento, a dor, tornar-se Presidente, talvez... eu não sei, honestamente. Você sempre tentou ver o lado bom das pessoas, o que tem sido a sua maior força, mas também a sua maior fraqueza. Juntamente com Bella, claro."

Edward ofereceu uma risada oca, ainda repreendendo-se por não ter visto isso antes.

"Falando de Bella como sua fraqueza", Jasper disse, batendo os dedos em cima da mesa de carvalho. "Nós precisamos criar algo para explicar as suas viagens para Camp David. A imprensa captou suas frequentes viagens até lá recentemente, e está começando a especular."

Edward suspirou, empurrando seu 'chafurdar' para mais tarde. Ele sabia que teria de abordar isso no 'modo Presidente', então sua festa de piedade teria que esperar. "O que eles estão dizendo agora?"

"Parece que você está doente, ou em negociações secretas com os manda-chuvas da política externa e fazendo negócios longe de olhos de falcão de Hale, ou que você tem uma amante de má reputação e tem vergonha de admitir isso. Ou, que você decidiu 'mudar de time' e também tem vergonha de admitir, apesar de que a última é proveniente dos esquerdistas".

"Pelo amor... Um homem não pode ter nada para si mesmo?" Edward bufou, balançando a cabeça em frustração.

"Não quando ele é o Presidente, Senhor", Jasper brincou.

"O que precisamos fazer para corrigir isso, então?" Edward disse resignado.

"Eu acho que a melhor maneira seria uma conferência de imprensa, Senhor."

"Bem, foda-se", disse Edward. Seu dia tinha realmente ido à merda.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, as delícias da vida de um Presidente... e temos um suspeito agora? Estão sentindo a falta de Bella não é? Ela volta no próximo. ;)<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 15**

"**Quando eu poderei escrever novamente para você, ou onde eu estarei amanhã, eu não posso dizer."** **Dolly Madison**

_*Dolly Payne Todd Madison era a esposa de James Madison, presidente dos EUA de 1809 a 1817. Ela era conhecida pelos seus dotes sociais, o que impulsionou a popularidade de seu marido como presidente._

A perna de Bella saltava nervosamente, o corpo incapaz de segurar a ansiedade que sentia quando agarrou o pequeno telefone prateado em sua mão, o lábio firmemente esmagado entre os dentes.

Era fácil na teoria; um simples telefonema para a sua melhor amiga, para explicar como sua vida estava indo. No entanto, para Bella, era qualquer coisa, exceto simples, considerando que sua vida não era nada como ela pensava ser.

Bella não era Charlotte Byrd, proprietária de uma livraria e padaria de uma cidade pequena no Alasca, mas sim Bella Cullen, a primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos.

A tarefa de conciliar essas duas pessoas em uma só, para _ela_, era assustador. Era o que tinha finalmente empurrado Bella a dizer a Edward que ela precisava de ajuda. Embora sentisse que tinha feito grandes progressos na aprendizagem sobre seu passado passando tempo e conversando com ele, ainda havia muito deixado para ela resolver. Bella percebeu que precisava de alguém para ajudar a guiá-la.

E por mais que ela soubesse que Edward desejou poder fazê-lo ele mesmo, ela sabia que ele seria mais um obstáculo do que útil. O peso de sua expectativa para ela se lembrar, para armazenar ainda que um menor lampejo de memória de sua vida anterior piscava em chamas em um grande inferno de necessidade, apenas para ser brutalmente extinto com decepção e piedade quando ele percebia que Bella não faria ser capaz de se lembrar.

Foi uma pena, mas uma triste verdade que Bella compreendia.

Há uma razão para as pessoas procurem terapeutas para ajudá-las com problemas mentais, em vez de depender de familiares e amigos; uma parte externa que seria imparcial, onde os entes queridos não podiam.

Ainda assim, o alerta e a hesitação de Edward pesavam na mente de Bella, para não mencionar a expectativa de como Tanya reagiria a essa notícia bombástica.

"Não há tempo como o presente", Bella murmurou, forçando-se a seguir seu plano enquanto discava o número familiar.

"'Alô?" Tanya cumprimentou, com a voz um pouco abafada.

"Tan? Oi, é Bel... um, Charlotte", Bella gaguejou, já tendo se acostumado a usar seu nome real.

"Oh, oi, Char! Como vai?" Tanya exclamou, com a voz agora claramente alegre através da linha. "Eles estão te tratando bem no tal centro?"

"Hum, sim, eu estou bem. Fui muito bem recebida", disse Bella. Ela não queria mentir para a amiga, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente deixar escapar tudo imediatamente. Não se quisesse que Tanya acreditasse nela de qualquer maneira.

"Então, o que está acontecendo em Kodiak?" Bella perguntou, ainda precisando de alguns minutos para se preparar para sua grande revelação.

"Oh, Charlotte, você sabe que nada grande acontece nesta cidade", Tanya riu. Bella mordeu a língua, sabendo que rapidamente Tanya estaria cantando uma música diferente.

"Mas devo dizer-lhe, você sabe o seu amigo, Peter?"

"Sim, o que tem ele? Está tudo bem?" Bella perguntou.

"Bem, parece que... bem, um... Ele está meio que saindo com alguém agora", Tanya disse, hesitante. "Eu sei que vocês dois estava dançando em torno um do outro, mas, aparentemente, ele reencontrou sua antiga namorada do ensino médio, Maria Okpik, e está de ponta cabeça de amor por ela novamente. Espero que você não fique chateada."

"Oh, Deus, não!" Bella exclamou com alívio inundando seu corpo. "Eu estou feliz, na verdade. Eu só queria que ele fosse feliz, então isso é ótimo."

"Você tem certeza? Eu sei que você finalmente decidiu começar a namorar de novo, mas você não deve tomar isso como uma razão para voltar a esperar. Você sabe que não pode colocar a sua vida em suspenso mais..."

Bella sabia que não haveria uma abertura melhor do que essa, então ela respirou quando e fechou os olhos, fazendo brevemente uma breve oração que essa fosse a coisa certa a fazer, antes de falar.

"Na verdade, eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer... sobre a minha vida passada", Bella falou.

"Realmente?! Oh, Deus, Charlotte, você se lembrou de algo?! O tratamento com as novas drogas no centro está ajudando com a sua memória?" Tanya perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Bem, hum, eu não estou em um centro de tratamento de memória, na verdade. Eu estou em Washington, DC."

"Ok..."

"Com o presidente."

O silêncio pairou no ar por um longo minuto antes da voz confusa de Tanya soar através da linha. "O quê? O presidente da empresa farmacêutica?"

"Não, dos Estados Unidos."

"O presidente dos Estados Unidos? Tipo, Edward Cullen, presidente dos Estados Unidos?"

"Existe outro?" Bella brincou.

"Não, eu... Eu só... um, me perdoe, mas o que diabos você está fazendo com o presidente dos Estados Unidos, Charlotte? Está com problemas ou algo assim?" Tanya disse com preocupação.

"Não, não. Nada disso... Eu estou bem, eu juro."

"Então, novamente, que porra é essa?" Tanya exigiu.

Bella sabia que era hora de tomar coragem, então ela simplesmente disse. "Sou a esposa dele."

Um silêncio mortal seguiu a admissão, tempo suficiente desta vez para que Bella tivesse que verificar o telefone para se certificar de que não tinha sido desligado. "Tanya? Você está aí?"

"Eu estou, mas acho que você pode não estar. Não querendo ser uma cadela, Charlotte, mas de onde diabos veio isso?" Tanya perguntou, com sua voz cheia de preocupação pela amiga.

Bella começou a contar tudo a Tanya desde o início, a partir do início de julho, quando Edward tinha voado para a cidade e a levado para longe no _Air Force One_ depois de revelar quem era ela. Tanya ouviu atentamente, expressando sua descrença e fascínio com o conto e Bella continuou a explicar como ela e Edward estavam trabalhando para descobrir suas memórias, para não mencionar fazer novas.

Quando terminou, Bella sentou-se na beirada do assento, insegura e desconfiada da reação de Tanya, mas precisando de sua melhor amiga para ajudá-la agora mais do que nunca.

Ela só esperava que Tanya pudesse.

"Uau. Eu... apenas, uau." Tanya pigarreou, antes de falar novamente. "Bem, Char... hum, eu quero dizer Bella, eu quero dizer... merda, como eu chamo você agora?" Tanya resmungou, fazendo Bella rir, aliviando a tensão entre elas.

"Bella está bom, se você não se importa", ela finalmente disse.

"Ok, Bella. Isto é uma loucura", disse Tanya, incrédula. "Quer dizer, eu não posso acreditar nisso, mas agora que penso nisso, você tipo que parece com ela. E você apareceu não muito tempo depois que ela foi dada como morta, também, certo?"

"Sim, foi. É um pouco estranho que ninguém pensou nisso antes, você sabe?" Bella disse.

"Sim, mas você estava em tão mau estado, e seu cabelo estava diferente, para não mencionar o seu bronzeado... Eu acho que foi o suficiente para nos enganar. Quer dizer, por que você estaria no Alasca, quando o avião caiu no Arizona?"

"Eu disse a mesma coisa para Edward, mas ele está convencido de que alguém deveria ter notado alguma coisa, percebido antes."

"Eu posso apenas dizer o quão surreal é ouvir você falar sobre o presidente como se ele fosse qualquer outro cara? Quero dizer, o cara é ridiculamente atraente e poderoso, e ainda assim você está falando dele como se ele fosse apenas mais um piloto de trenó. Eu terei que me acostumar com isso, eu acho."

"Foi difícil para mim em primeiro lugar, também. Ele é incrível, porém, Tan. Tão inteligente e engraçado... e carinhoso. Ele tem tanta coisa que eu sei que ele quer compartilhar comigo, me contar sobre a nossa vida juntos, mas eu posso vê-lo se segurando para que não me oprima. Ele me deixa seguir no meu próprio ritmo, vem quando pode aqui em Camp ou conversa comigo até tarde da noite quando seu dia de obrigações termina. Ele é apenas..." Bella parou com um suspiro sonhador, sua boca se curvou em um sorriso quando imaginou Edward.

"Menina, você está maaaaaal" Tanya brincou, fazendo com que as bochechas de Bella corassem. "E se eu me lembro direito, aquele homem é doido por você. Duvido que algo mudou, não é?"

"Não", Bella concordou timidamente. "Ele deixou seus sentimentos bastante claros."

"Todos bons, eu confio?"

"Sim, definitivamente bons. Eu só estou com medo", Bella se permitiu admitir.

"De que?" Tanya perguntou, e a preocupação mais uma vez coloriu a sua voz.

"O que acontece quando isso tudo vier à tona? Como eu posso viver esta vida, como a esposa do presidente? As expectativas que eu tenho, que todo mundo vai ter. Eu estou com medo dos meus sentimentos por Edward, da sua família, a nação descobrindo, a nossa filha..." Bella engoliu em seco. "Eu tenho uma filha de sete anos de idade, que não me lembro, Tanya. E se quando ela descobrir, me odiar por eu tê-la deixado? E se eles _todos_ me odiarem?"

"Eles não irão te odiar", disse Tanya suavemente. "Como poderiam? Isso não foi culpa sua, querida. E você já fez tudo o que podia nos últimos quatro anos para recuperar suas memórias."

"Eu sei, mas e se eu pudesse ter feito mais? Eu simplesmente segui com a minha vida, em vez de ainda estar à procura deles. Eu poderia ter..."

"Olha, não, não faça isso", Tanya me parou. "Você fez tudo o que podia, e quando você não se lembrou de nada, nem ninguém veio atrás de você depois de quatro anos, você tentou seguir em frente. Ninguém poderia culpá-la por isso."

"Eu só estou preocupada, Tanya. E se eu não for talhada para esta vida?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

"Você precisa fazer a si mesma uma pergunta simples", disse Tanya. "Vale a pena?"

"O que vale a pena?"

"Será que todo o possível drama e loucura que você terá que enfrentar vale a pena para ficar com eles? Para obter a sua vida e as memórias de volta? Para ter a parte de si mesma que você sempre quis conhecer devolvida? Para ter sua família?" Tanya esclareceu.

A testa de Bella se enrugou, uma mecha de cabelos claros caiu em seu rosto enquanto ela pensava sobre as palavras de Tanya. Não demorou muito para responder.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu quero isso."

"Então, tudo irá se resolver", Tanya a tranquilizou. "E eu irei ajudá-la no que puder para garantir que se resolva."

"Obrigada, Tanya", Bella suspirou, e a maioria da tensão deixou seu corpo com as palavras certas da amiga. "Eu precisava ouvir isso."

"Claro, querida. É para isso que eu estou aqui", disse Tanya. "Agora, vamos falar sobre algo realmente importante", ela continuou com um tom sério.

"Tudo bem..." Bella perguntou, sem saber o que poderia ser mais importante do que o que elas já haviam discutido.

"O Sr. Presidente é tão sexy quanto parece na TV?"

Bella riu, e o som caiu de seus lábios quando ela balançou a cabeça. "O... o quê?"

"Ele é SEXY? Ou melhor ainda, a sua arma secreta é grande?"

"Oh, meu Deus, Tanya!" Bella gritou.

"Oh, o quê? Mentes curiosas querem saber", disse Tanya com desdém.

"Isso não é da sua conta!" Bella exclamou.

"Oh, por favor, Bella. O 'pacote' do homem é uma questão de interesse nacional para _todas as_ mulheres."

"Eu não vou dizer nada sobre Edward", Bella disse claramente, balançando a cabeça em diversão, mesmo que sua amiga não podia vê-la.

"Tudo bem, seja assim. Mas eu vou arrancar de você um dia, você pode apostar nisso." Tanya riu.

Bella sorriu, feliz e leve. Ela sabia que Tanya seria o que ela precisava, ajudando-a a calar seus medos e colocá-la no caminho certo.

Embora ainda houvesse muito para Bella superar, sabendo que tinha alguém com quem contar era um tremendo alívio. E isso deixou Bella pronta para enfrentar ainda mais, em todas as áreas de sua vida.

Ela não podia esperar para ver Edward e começar a dar passos para frente com ele e sua filha.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Bella precisava de um pouco de alívio, de alguém para expressar seus medos... e quem melhor do que Tanya? Nunca pensei que diria isso. Hahahahaha.<strong>

**Muitas de vocês estão preocupadas com Tanya, então eu vou acabar com isso agora: Tanya é exatamente o que demonstrou ser nesse capítulo - uma amiga muito querida de Bella. **

**Beijo e até quinta!**

**Nai.**


	16. Chapter 16

Todos os Homens do Presidente

Capítulo 16

"**Nenhum presidente que exerce as suas funções de forma fiel e conscienciosamente pode ter qualquer lazer." James K. Polk**

_*James Knox Polk foi o 11º presidente dos EUA. (1845 a 1849)_

Uma dor aguda atingiu os pés descalços de Edward assim que ele tirou os sapatos, as solas absorvendo o calor do verão do mês de julho do concreto, fazendo-o saltar e pular desajeitadamente em direção à borda da piscina. Uma vez lá, ele mergulhou cada pé rapidamente para aliviar a queimadura antes de esticar seus braços e pescoço, permitindo que a cabeça rolasse para um lado e depois o outro.

Ao mergulhar, Edward apreciou o frio que imediatamente o envolveu, seu corpo já começando a relaxar enquanto chutava até a superfície para respirar um pouco antes de cortar através da água com traços firmes, começando a percorrer a extensão da piscina.

Ele chegou ao Camp David apenas um pouco antes, depois de ter dado ordens estritas Jasper que não queria ser perturbado. Edward estava se sentindo sobrecarregado, e sabia quais eram os dois únicos lugares que poderiam acalmá-lo; os braços de Bella ou a água.

Depois de uma conversa curta por mensagem com Bella, que entusiasticamente o encorajou a viajar, Edward tinha deixado DC para Camp David, ignorando as tentativas de Jasper para lembrá-lo das suspeitas da imprensa, da pilha de arquivos e documentos que exigiam a sua atenção em sua mesa, ou das várias outras questões e demandas que caíam sobre ele como presidente.

Edward precisava de uma pausa, e com sua bela esposa esperando para recebê-lo de braços abertos, não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo de ir até ela.

Claro, Edward pensou emburrado, que teria sido bom se ela realmente estivesse lá para recebê-lo quando ele chegou. Em vez disso, ele havia sido condenado a entreter-se por um tempo, enquanto ela estava no meio de alguma coisa e terminaria em breve.

A contragosto, Edward tinha dado a Bella seu espaço, com os olhos brilhando na água azul da piscina que brilhava através das portas de vidro da cozinha. Levara minutos para trocar sua calça, camisa e gravata por um calção de banho, e então ele estava correndo pela porta e dentro da piscina em tempo recorde.

Embora soubesse que deveria estar se preocupando com a conferência de imprensa que ele havia agendado para dar amanhã, ou o fato de que o Congresso parecia teimar em bloquear toda a lei ou projeto que Edward estava tentando fazer passar para melhorar o país e, por extensão, manter suas promessas de campanha, tudo que Edward realmente pensava era exatamente o que sua Bella estava fazendo em seu quarto, e quando ele seria capaz de finalmente tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Eles tinham falado sobre sua conversa com a amiga do Alasca na noite seguinte que ela ligou, e apesar de Edward ainda estar desconfiado de Bella despejar seus segredos para aliados desconhecidos, ele poderia dizer imediatamente que Bella tinha se beneficiado muito com a conversa. Ela parecia mais leve, mais alegre e aberta, mesmo por telefone, quando tinham se falado naquela noite, para não falar nos dias seguintes. E, Edward teve que admitir, ele tinha não ouvido nem uma palavra sobre a situação de ninguém, nem mesmo uma dica. Talvez Bella estivesse certa, e sua amiga, Tanya (ele achava que esse era o nome dela) poderia ser confiável, afinal.

Ainda assim, doeu saber que Bella não se sentia à vontade de explicar seus medos para ele, necessitando recorrer a outra pessoa em busca de conforto e compreensão. Este sempre foi o seu trabalho, e doeu que ele não tivesse esse lugar na vida dela mais.

Edward mergulhou sob a água, estendendo os braços e chutando poderosamente enquanto nadava abaixo da superfície, impulsionando-se para frente e aproveitando a queimadura em seus músculos enquanto se movia. Ele amava a água - sempre tinha amado - e era momentos como estes que o faziam recordar de seus dias como um mergulhador de resgate. Ele estava em seu elemento, em seguida, o mundo na ponta dos dedos com a mulher mais bonita ao seu lado.

Edward viu suas pernas bem torneadas primeiro, o efeito distorcido da água fazendo pouco para disfarçar o comprimento e a forma atraente. Seus olhos avidamente se arrastaram para cima ao longo, absorvendo a forma como o maiô de cor escura que ela usava abraçava cada curva, provocando um gemido de Edward quando ele se ergueu da água.

Ele perdeu o fôlego já escasso quando a viu, e um sorriso tímido moveu os cantos de sua boca enquanto ela olhava para ele.

A água fria estava batendo contra o peito dela, a curva arredondada dos seios reluzentes do sol e da água teria sido suficiente para roubar o fôlego de Edward, mas foi o cabelo que realmente o deixou sem fala.

Estava castanho. Castanho escuro voluptuoso que emoldurava seu rosto em forma de coração, fazendo com que seus olhos cor de chocolate escuro parecessem brilhar, reluzir.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou, com a mão erguida para tocar seu cabelo antes de espremer o gotejamento da água, que escorreu por seus longos dedos até seu pulso. "Seu cabelo..."

"Você gosta?" Bella perguntou nervosa e com o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

"Eu... eu... você... você está maravilhosa", Edward finalmente disse, e seus olhos verdes nunca deixaram seu rosto brilhante, admiração e espanto brilhando em suas feições. "Você se parece com _você_ de novo."

"Esse era meio que o ponto", Bella riu, e seu nervosismo diminuiu agora que ela poderia dizer que ele não estava chateado com ela. "Eu esperava que você pudesse gostar, de qualquer maneira."

"Gostar, Bella... Eu _amei_! Você é a minha beleza de cabelo escuro novamente. A minha Bella", Edward murmurou, deslizando para mais perto de Bella através da água, suas mãos movendo-se para os ombros, deslizando até o pescoço dela enquanto seus polegares acariciavam sua mandíbula. "Mas você não precisa fazer isso, se você gostava do loiro, poderia ter ficado desse jeito."

Ela balançou a cabeça suavemente. "Eu gosto assim", Bella disse a ele, enquanto suas mãos se erguiam para apertar-lhe os pulsos, enquanto ele continuava a segurá-la suavemente. "É quem eu sou, quem eu quero ser. _Sua _Bella."

"Você _sempre_ foi a minha Bella", Edward prometeu. "Mesmo quando você não sabia disso, eu sabia. Você nunca deixou o meu coração e nunca deixará."

"Edward, me beije", Bella implorou, com os olhos cheios de desejo e necessidade.

"Deus, eu quero, Bella." Edward engoliu em seco, sua língua molhando os lábios em preparação, mesmo quando sua mente insistia que eles estariam se movendo muito rápido. "Você tem certeza? Você não acha que é muito cedo?"

"Você acha?" Ela questionou enquanto suas mãos delicadas deslocavam-se para a confusão que era o cabelo dele.

"Não", Edward gemeu baixinho, sua testa indo parar na dela enquanto ele fechou os olhos. "Eu queria beijá-la a partir do momento em que vi você de novo naquela base em Kodiak. Eu estou louco por isso todos os dias desde que você me deixou abraçar você depois de assistirmos aos vídeos de Beth, ansiando por isso desde que você deu um beijo no rosto quando nos despedimos."

"Então me beije", Bella sussurrou seu pedido novamente.

Ela mal terminou e Edward tinha seus lábios nos dela, de forma suave e quente, um beijo repleto de todo o amor que ele sentia em seu coração e alma. Seus olhos arderam com lágrimas por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto saboreava a mulher em seus braços, seus lábios finalmente ligados aos dele depois de tantos anos ausente. Suas mãos deslizaram para sua cintura, puxando Bella para mais perto enquanto ele as pousava em suas costas. Ele aumentou a pressão de sua boca, precisando de mais do que a suave carícia que eles estavam compartilhando.

Bella pareceu concordar e abriu a boca enquanto gemia, seus dedos aumentando seu aperto no cabelo dele enquanto Edward deslizava sua língua ao longo de seu lábio superior antes de mergulhar nela, deslizando ao longo da boca de Bella, massageando enquanto gemia ao sentir seu gosto.

A porra da perfeição, como ela sempre foi!

Edward continuou a beijar Bella apaixonadamente, suas mãos alternando carícias entre suas costas e braços enquanto ela se permitia traçar a forma do corpo dele, seus sons de alegria e emoção ecoavam pela água. Edward podia sentir o corpo de Bella respondendo a ele, os botões tensos de seus mamilos pressionando contra seu peito duro enquanto ele a segurava perto. Ele tinha certeza que ela podia sentir o efeito que tinha sobre ele, seu calção de banho não fazia nada para esconder sua satisfação de ter Bella em seus braços novamente, sua boca fundida com a dela mais uma vez.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ofegantes e com falta de ar, Edward podia sentir seu rosto demonstrando o mais amplo sorriso de sua vida, sua esposa e seu amor estava segura em seus braços enquanto ele suspirava aliviado.

As preocupações da mente de Edward estavam longe enquanto ele segurava Bella em seus braços, suas lindas feições suaves e felizes enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em seu peito molhado, apenas sob o queixo. Edward acariciou as costas dela suavemente, obtendo o máximo de conforto em seus braços enquanto ela estava simplesmente em seus braços.

"Obrigada", Bella sussurrou, pressionando beijos leves no peito de Edward.

"Pelo quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Por mim, por me permitir voltar para a sua vida. Por querer estar na minha. Por aceitar essa chance."

"Bella, querida. Nunca houve outra opção para mim. _Sempre_ foi você."

"Eu sei que você se sente assim, mas deve ter havido um tempo em que teria sido mais fácil..."

"Não!" Edward se afastou, e seus olhos soltavam faíscas quando ele olhou para ela. "Bella, eu teria rastreado através dos poços do inferno só para ter você de volta, se fosse preciso. Nada nem ninguém poderia se comparar... Nem agora, nem nunca entendeu?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e seus olhos demonstravam satisfação. "Você é a minha vida agora, Edward. Eu só quero uma vida se for com você."

"Então não temos um problema, não é?" Edward sorriu, inclinando-se para dar mais um beijo em seus lábios, que Bella prontamente acolheu.

Os dois continuaram a mergulhar e brincar na piscina, entre risos e beijos trocados livremente, enquanto o sol se movia através do céu. Bella compartilhou mais sobre a sua decisão de mudar seu cabelo, como ela teve que dar detalhes explícitos a um dos assistentes sobre qual cor escolher para que Bella pudesse fazê-lo por conta própria, o que fez sem qualquer problema, três dias antes. Ela estava se arrumando em seu quarto quando Edward chegou mais cedo naquele dia, e ela queria estar perfeita para a grande revelação, por isso o fez esperar, o que Edward concordou que valeu a pena, agora que a tinha visto.

Ele também não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela, seu corpo desejando a sensação de sua pele e toque agora que era permitido. Seus dedos roçavam os ombros dela, punhos e, em uma ocasião, as coxas dela, enquanto se contorciam e viravam na água, correndo de um lado para o outro em jogos bobos. Bella tentou vencê-lo, mas os anos de Edward como mergulhador de resgate da Guarda Costeira o tinham tornado quase impossível de se derrotar. Claro, Bella percebeu que só precisava chegar à frente dele e sua bunda iria fazer o resto do trabalho distraindo Edward.

Edward não se importava, ouvir Bella rir sobre sua pequena vitória e reivindicar seus lábios como prêmio era suficiente para ele.

Se ao menos o pau dele tivesse recebido esse memorando! Edward estava tendo dificuldades em controlar essa parte de sua anatomia, que parecia com ciúmes de sua boca, que estava recebendo tanta atenção quando ele ainda não tinha recebido nem um pouco.

Apesar de seu desejo profundo, Edward sabia que nada iria acontecer. Pelo menos, ainda não, mas se o calor e o fogo nos olhos de Bella fosse qualquer indicação, Edward sabia que não demoraria muito.

Deus, ele esperava que esse dia chegasse mais rápido do que o dia de hoje. Enquanto ele estava em êxtase por poder beijar sua esposa e mostrar-lhe como ele a amava, _realmente_ mostrar a ela era algo que ele desejava. Edward sabia que só poderia fazer isso com o seu corpo, mas apenas quando ela estivesse realmente pronta.

Bella saiu da piscina e puxou Edward de seus pensamentos momentaneamente e então outros mais recentes e mais sujos assumiram enquanto ele observava a lâmina de água escorrer pelo corpo dela, o ajuste perfeito de seu maiô acentuando cada curva e linha de seu corpo ainda ágil.

Ele teve de ajustar-se sob a água antes que pudesse segui-la, se colocando em uma cadeira de praia e permitindo que o sol da tarde os secasse.

"Edward", Bella quebrou o silêncio fácil que tinha caído entre eles depois de alguns minutos. "Podemos... eu..."

"O que foi querida?" Edward encorajou, se virando para que pudesse vê-la enquanto ela falava.

"Este foi um bom dia, não é?" Quando Edward acenou com a cabeça, Bella continuou. "E, eu sei que eu fiz algumas mudanças para me parecer com a 'velha eu', mas eu ainda sou Charlotte Byrd, também, sabe?"

"Acho que sim", disse Edward, embora ele não gostasse do sabor daquela verdade em sua boca.

"É só que... Eu acho que... bem, por mais que eu queira me lembrar da nossa vida juntos, há uma possibilidade muito real de que eu não vá. Não é culpa de ninguém, mas eu acho que gostaria de tentar viver cada dia como um novo dia a partir de agora."

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward disse curiosamente enquanto se sentava para olhar melhor para ela, e uma pontinha de medo subiu por sua espinha. Se Bella pretendia tomar de volta suas promessas de mais cedo, ele não sabia o que ia fazer. "Você não mudou de ideia sobre mim não é?" Edward tentou brincar, mas não foi bem sucedido.

"Não, não. Eu não estou explicando isso direito", Bella suspirou. "Minhas palavras ainda se misturam às vezes na minha cabeça", ela explicou enquanto também se sentava e olhava diretamente para Edward. Ela estendeu a mão para a dele, que ele de bom grado deu, necessitando se sentir conectado a ela.

"Eu só quis dizer que enquanto eu quero saber mais sobre a nossa vida, desde antes de eu... desaparecer, eu gostaria que nós tentássemos viver o _hoje_. Eu não quero viver sob a pressão de tentar recuperar as minhas memórias para matar o que nós começamos agora. Será que isso faz sentido?" Bella perguntou, e a hesitação era visível em seus olhos.

Edward suspirou, inclinando-se para encostar a testa de Bella com a dele. Ele afastou as mechas escuras do rosto dela e os colocou atrás da orelha enquanto ele olhava para ela com olhos esperançosos. "Sim, Bella, isso faz sentido, e eu concordo. Eu quero solidificar o que começamos aqui juntos também. Eu não quero desistir das suas lembranças, mas não vou forçá-la tanto. Você e Beth, ambas felizes é o que é mais importante para mim."

Ele selou suas palavras com um beijo carinhoso, alegria e amor tomaram conta dele quando Bella assumiu a liderança deslizando a língua em sua boca a espera. O casal poderia facilmente ter se entregue ao calor e a paixão ardente entre eles, se não fosse por o barulho de uma garganta nas proximidades.

"Desculpe interromper, Sr. Presidente, mas o seu tempo acabou", a profunda voz masculina falou.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Emmett seu... Bem, o dever chama, mas... eu estou louca para ouvir vocês! Esse capítulo não foi 3?<strong>

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 17**

"**Eu posso ser presidente dos Estados Unidos, mas a minha vida privada não é da conta de ninguém." Chester A. Arthur**

_*Chester Alan Arthur foi o 21º presidente dos EUA (1881 a 1885). Ele sucedeu James Garfield depois do assassinato do mesmo._

Edward agarrou a lateral do pódio, flexionando os dedos para liberar a tensão que sentia correndo em seu sangue. Ele não podia deixar sua irritação transparecer, não importa o quanto ele desejava poder dar uma de Bobby Knight* e jogar uma cadeira na imprensa por fazer as mesmas perguntas inanes uma e outra vez, apenas ligeiramente reformuladas.

_*Treinador de basquete masculino conhecido por seu temperamento volátil e explosivo, que ao discordar da arbitragem em um jogo jogou uma cadeira na quadra._

As conferências de imprensa eram uma de suas partes menos favoritas, da Presidência.

Edward desejou que ainda estivesse com Bella, em vez de atualizar a imprensa sobre suas políticas atuais e planos de gabinete. Ele ainda podia sentir sua pele quente sob as pontas dos dedos; a queimadura suave de seus lábios ainda permanecia em sua boca desde ontem.

Se ao menos eles não tivessem sido interrompidos pelo Agente McCarty, forçando Edward a voltar para o _Marine One*_ e para Washington, DC.

_*Marine One é o helicóptero que transporta o presidente dos EUA, assim como o Air Force One é o seu avião. Como Camp David fica a 100 Km de Washington DC, no estado de Maryland, Presidente Cullen utiliza o helicóptero para se locomover até lá para ver sua esposa_.

Ainda assim, apesar de seu desagrado por estar nesta sala, em vez de com sua esposa, juntamente com responder às mesmas perguntas, Edward estava grato por seu secretário de imprensa, Ben Cheney, ter tido a clarividência de avisar aos jornalistas sobre que temas estavam fora dos limites.

Agora, se eles seguissem as regras.

"Sr. Presidente!" Uma voz alta o chamou. Reconhecendo-o instantaneamente e sabendo que quem o tinha chamado era um homem insuportável, apesar de seus desejos de fazer o contrário, Edward acenou com a cabeça, sinalizando que Arnold Roth-Ortiz poderia prosseguir.

"Relatórios têm sido numerosos que, em vez de concentrar seu tempo na nova lei da Crise de Energia, o senhor o tem passado tirando pequenos períodos de férias em Camp David. Será que esta Presidência já não se preocupa com uma das suas principais promessas de campanha?"

Edward não permitiu que seu desagrado ao ser questionado sobre o que fazia com seu tempo transparecesse, seus muitos anos como funcionário público lhe haviam ensinado a controlar esses pequenos momentos de infortúnio. Em vez disso, ele empurrou as emoções borbulhando de volta, e procurou uma resposta que seria diplomática o suficiente para satisfazer a imprensa sem abrir mão de qualquer informação real.

Este era um talento altamente valorizado possuído por todos os políticos bem-sucedidos.

"Este governo está muito preocupado com a atual crise de energia e a nova lei que está sendo votada no Congresso. Observar o resultado desses processos é uma prioridade, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com essas questões e ao mesmo tempo passar o tempo com a minha família em _Camp David_. Além disso, em caso de necessidade, eu sou capaz de voltar imediatamente para o escritório. Nós ainda temos o _Marine One_ por um motivo", Edward brincou, ganhando uma rodada de risadas dos repórteres diante dele.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward acreditou que respondeu à pergunta suficientemente bem e poderia passar para outra pessoa, mas Arnold parecia discordar, pressionando e gritando mais uma rodada de perguntas. "Mas não seria o seu tempo mais direcionado se você estivesse aqui _todo_ o tempo, senhor? Em vez de se divertindo, em Camp David? Uma fonte próxima a mim diz que você pode estar entregando-se a um caso com uma mulher que você tem escondida lá, e logo após a perda de sua esposa. Pode confirmar a validade de tal acusação?"

Edward, apesar de seus anos de prática, não foi capaz de manter a raiva de seu rosto neste momento. Sua mandíbula flexionou enquanto seus lábios e olhos verdes se estreitaram com ressentimento. Ele olhou para baixo, diretamente para Arnold, deixando-o saber sem palavras apenas o que ele achava de uma pergunta tão descarada.

"Sr. Presidente, escolha suas palavras cuidadosamente, a menos que você esteja pronto para dizer-lhes tudo", aconselhou Ben, aproximando-se para sussurrar no ouvido do presidente quando ele notou suas costas se enrijecendo de irritação.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward exalou lentamente e forçou um sorriso plácido no rosto.

"Sr. Roth-Ortiz, embora eu lhe garanta outra vez, que a legislação atual é tão importante para mim agora como era quando fui eleito para este cargo, que é _tudo_ que você precisa se preocupar. Quanto às suas alegações, eu não vou dignificar as implicações de suas palavras com as minhas. Saiba que apesar de eu ser o presidente dos Estados Unidos, meus assuntos pessoais são apenas isso, _meus_.

"Isso é tudo o que eu tenho para hoje. Quaisquer outras perguntas serão abordadas pelo Sr. Cheney. Obrigado."

Edward rapidamente afastou-se do pódio, ignorando os gritos e apelos da imprensa. Ele não parou para falar com a fila de funcionários que estavam esperando por ele, e continuou caminhando pelo corredor e fora da sala de imprensa para seu escritório particular.

Edward estava precisando desesperadamente de uma bebida, algo duro e forte. Quando estava derramando o líquido âmbar em seu copo, ele ouviu mais do que viu Jasper fechar a porta antes de caminhar e ficar ao lado dele.

Depois de engolir dois grandes goles de uísque, Edward suspirou. "Então, parece que correu tudo bem."

Jasper soltou uma risada sem humor. "Se você está dizendo."

Edward terminou a bebida, devolvendo o copo para a bandeja e se movendo para a janela. Ele poderia respirar um pouco, mas ainda tinha várias horas de deveres presidenciais para cumprir e estar alcoolizado não seria aceitável.

Pensando nas horas que ele teria que ficar acorrentado a sua mesa na frente dele só fez Edward gemer. Ele não estava onde queria estar, especialmente após o ataque brutal que tinha acabado de sofrer da imprensa.

Edward precisava relaxar, recarregar suas baterias. E ele sabia exatamente onde ir para conseguir isso.

Virando-se, ele deu um sorriso Jasper. "Limpe a minha agenda. Eu vou ver Bella."

"Sr. Presidente, eu não acho que seria aconselhável neste momento", Jasper disse-lhe com firmeza.

"Como?" Edward perguntou, surpreso ao ouvir seu pedido negado.

"Sem nenhum desrespeito, mas depois do que aconteceu lá atrás", Jasper explicou, por cima do ombro, "você tem que ser mais vigilante com suas escolhas agora, Senhor. E fugir depois de apenas negar que não havia qualquer razão, seria como balançar bandeiras vermelhas como luzes em uma árvore de Natal."

"Seja como for", Edward retrucou tenso, seu temperamento queimando quando se virou para enfrentar o seu irmão ao lado da escrivaninha. "Eu ainda tenho o direito fazer o que eu acredito ser o melhor para este país e, agora, o presidente precisa de um tempo, porra! Ele irá tirá-lo em Camp David, uma vez que esse é o propósito daquele lugar maldito!"

"Senhor Presidente, você não parece estar entendendo. Você não pode simplesmente se levantar e sair, porque precisa de uma pausa. Você não é um cara normal, que pode ligar e dizer que está doente quando não está a fim de trabalhar. Essas contas e atos legislativos não irão se escrever e se assinar por conta própria. Você não pode dizer a Secretária de Estado que você está com uma dor de cabeça e não quer falar com ela hoje, ou para conseguir alguém para substituir você. É seu trabalho, e só você pode fazê-lo. E agora, com tudo o que está acontecendo, é imperativo que você faça isso a partir daqui, _Senhor_", Jasper reiterou, seu próprio descontentamento claro em seu tom mordaz.

"Eu entendo que é _imperativo_ que eu esteja aqui, Jas", Edward disse com veemência, o seu punho mão na mesa enquanto falava. "Mas, eu não posso ficar aqui agora, eu preciso de um tempo, porra! E eu quero passar esse tempo com a minha mulher! Ela está sozinha lá, também, Jasper, ou você esqueceu?"

"Não, eu não me esqueci", Jasper admitiu. "Você está em uma situação extremamente difícil, Edward, e eu sinto muito por isso. Você sabe o quanto eu desejo que você e Bella pudessem gastar todo o seu tempo juntos para que você pudesse ajudá-la, mas isso não é possível. Você é o Presidente, você tem responsabilidades para com o seu país que não podem ser adiadas por questões pessoais".

"Ela está sozinha lá, Jas", Edward suspirou e seus ombros caíram. "Eu a tirei do único lugar que ela conhecia, e a deixei em Camp David para descobrir as coisas da melhor maneira que podia sozinha, enquanto eu estou a cem quilômetros de distância. Como isso é justo?"

"Não é justo, mas você não pode ficar em Camp David para sempre, também. Essa pequena conferência apenas vai segurar a imprensa por pouco tempo, especialmente caras como Roth-Ortiz. Tudo o que precisamos é que ele ou um de seus comparsas peguem a dica do que você tem escondido lá e essa coisa toda será exposta", Jasper explicou. "Então, você irá _realmente_ abrir as comportas de merda. Eu estou lhe dizendo, e não apenas como seu Chefe de Gabinete, mas como o seu irmão, você precisa resolver isso e rapidamente."

Suspirando, Edward fechou os olhos enquanto resignava-se às palavras do irmão. Ele não gostou, mas esabia que era verdade.

"Você está certo", admitiu após o outro momento. "Eu não posso continuar indo e voltando, entre aqui e Camp, mas eu não posso manter Bella escondida lá."

"O que você vai fazer?" Jasper questionou.

"É hora de trazer Bella para a Casa Branca, e mantê-la aqui comigo."

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que, apesar da resolução de Edward, não seria fácil. "Tudo bem, claro. Mas como vamos fazer isso e manter a identidade de Bella em segredo até que você esteja pronto para revelar tudo?"

Edward sorriu, revirando as mangas até os cotovelos enquanto se inclinava para trás em sua cadeira. "Bem, esse é o governo dos Estados Unidos, Jasper. Nós temos maneiras de manter as coisas em segredo até a hora certa."

"Muito bem", Jasper riu, acomodando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Edward. "Qual é o seu primeiro passo?"

"Eu preciso dizer a Beth sobre sua mãe. E deixá-las se encontrar. Então, poderemos colocar o resto do plano em movimento."

"Tem certeza de que elas estão prontas para isso?" Jasper advertiu, querendo proteger não apenas sua amada sobrinha, mas também a mulher que ele conhecia.

"Absolutamente. Já passou da hora, realmente. Bella e eu estamos..." Edward fez uma pausa enquanto sua mente derivava para o dia com ela na piscina, repleto de toques suaves e beijos aquecidos, permitindo que um sorriso desse um puxão em seus lábios antes que ele se reorientasse sobre o assunto em mãos. "Nós estamos bem, _realmente_ bem, na verdade. Mas eu preciso que ambas as minhas meninas estejam prontas para o próximo passo, se quisermos seguir em frente. A única maneira de fazer isso é começar a construir sua própria relação de novo."

Jasper olhou para seu irmão, estudando-o cuidadosamente como ele pensava sobre seu raciocínio. Ele não estava completamente convencido de que era a melhor escolha, mas se ele estivesse no lugar de Edward, com sua Alice voltando depois de anos desaparecida, Jasper estaria fazendo as mesmas exigências.

"Eu vou fazer o que puder", disse Jasper, finalmente cedendo, ganhando um enorme sorriso e um abraço agradecido de seu irmão mais novo. "Mas você não pode continuar fazendo isso, Edward. Eu estou falando sério. Você diga a Beth sobre sua mãe, e que ela e Bella se encontrem, e, em seguida, traga Bella para cá. Nós não podemos continuar a fazer esta dança de vai e vem entre Maryland e DC sem algo explodir na nossa cara."

"Concordo. Eu vou tentar trazer Bella para cá o mais rápido possível, mas não irei apressá-las, Jasper. Elas são a minha prioridade, sempre foram", Edward disse com determinação e intenção clara em seus olhos verdes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aposto como vocês estão salivando pelo capítulo de quinta não é? ^^ Bem, vocês têm motivos...<strong>_

_**Beijo e até lá!**_

_**Nai.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 18**

**"Você torna-se tão envolvido em algo, que se esquece de ter medo." "Lady Bird "Johnson**

_*Claudia Alta Taylor Jonson (Lady Bird) foi a primeira-dama dos EUA durante a presidência do seu marido, Lyndon B. Johnson (1963 a 1969). Notavelmente bem educada para seu tempo, ela provou ser uma gestora capaz e uma investidora astuta._

Bella torceu os dedos enquanto atravessava a sala, sua franja caindo em seus olhos apenas para ser soprada para trás com um suspiro rápido quando se virou, começando sua trajetória circular de novo. Seu lábio estava tendo um descanso de seus dentes enquanto ela murmurava palavras de confiança e determinação em voz baixa.

Nervos se contorciam em seu estômago e pulsavam em suas veias quando ela olhou para o relógio antes de precipitadamente o olhar para o telefone que descansava sinistramente ao que parece, em cima da mesa.

A qualquer momento Bella seria reconectada com Elizabeth, a filha que ela não tinha lembranças, mas tinha sim um desejo desesperado de conhecer.

Quando Edward tinha ligado três dias antes, Bella nunca imaginou que seria para dizer que achava que eles estavam finalmente prontos para apresentá-la a Beth. Ela esperava e sonhava pelo momento, mas agora que ele havia chegado, ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

Este telefonema, esses preciosos minutos de reconexão com sua filha, iria definir o caminho para o futuro inteiro de Bella. Se tudo corresse bem, então Bella e sua família poderiam continuar a seguir em frente, juntos. Se fosse mal... bem, Bella não queria pensar em como seria definida sua vida, para não falar de seu relacionamento com Edward.

Bella sentiu seu coração tamborilar no peito ao pensar em Edward, seu lindo marido. Ela ainda não era capaz de conter o sorriso que aparecia em lábios quando ela pensava nele como tal, para não mencionar do seu tempo juntos nos últimos dias. Apesar de ter passado duas semanas desde o beijo inicial, Bella ainda podia sentir o calor de seus lábios nos dela enquanto a água fria da piscina ondulava suavemente entre eles. Foi um momento incrível, que ela jurou que nunca iria esquecer, como ela mesma havia prometido a cada toque e beijo subsequentes.

Bella rezou que aqueles toques e olhares ainda fossem dela depois desta noite. Apesar de Edward já tê-la tranquilizado várias vezes que tudo daria certo, Bella não podia deixar de se preocupar. Edward havia prometido que Beth estava pronta para falar com ela, animada e ansiosa. Edward tinha falado com Beth várias noites antes para prepará-la, explicando-lhe o que tinha acontecido com Bella e que, embora ela estivesse de volta, suas memórias não haviam retornado, então ela não se lembrava de Beth - ou dele.

Edward tinha feito o seu melhor para explicar. Ele advertiu a Bella quando tinham se falado esta manhã que Beth provavelmente estaria confusa e até mesmo chateada pelo fato de não poder ver Bella imediatamente, ou talvez com raiva que Bella não se lembrasse de algo que Beth queria que ela se lembrasse, possivelmente atacando.

Ele era um homem tão bom, sempre tentando fazer o certo por Bella e Beth; Bella estava preocupada com ele também. Ela sabia o quanto essa conversa significava para Edward também. Ela estava feliz que ele tinha apoio em torno dele, assim como seria para Beth. Ele iria precisar.

Quando o telefone tocou, cortando o silêncio do cômodo até agora tranquilo, Bella deu um pulo. Ela balançou a cabeça para si mesma, respirou fundo e exalou enquanto pegava o telefone.

"Alô?" ela resmungou com a voz embargada, apesar de seus esforços para mantê-la controlada.

"Bella?" A voz suave de Edward flutuou do outro lado da linha, relaxando Bella.

"Oi", ela respondeu, encontrando repouso em uma pequena cadeira estofada na sala.

"Você está bem, querida? Você parece assustada. Eu queria estar aí com você", Edward disse a ela suavemente.

"Eu queria muito que você estivesse aqui também, mas nós concordamos que seria mais fácil para Beth se ela pudesse fazer isso a partir de sua casa, onde ela se sente segura e cercada por aqueles que ela confia mais", Bella respondeu.

Edward suspirou e o som de alguma forma acalmou Bella ainda mais, dando-lhe força por saber que ele estaria com ela se pudesse, mas que estava colocando o bem-estar de sua filha em primeiro lugar. "Você está certa, é claro. Mas, Bella, prometa-me se isto começar a ficar demais, você irá dizer a Beth que precisa desligar. Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada a continuar falando, se você precisar de uma pausa", Edward firmemente solicitou.

"Eu prometo Edward", Bella admitiu, grata por não ter que pedir, grata que de alguma forma ele sabia que ela iria precisar de uma saída segura, se a situação ficasse pesada demais para lidar.

"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio ponderado.

Firmando-se, mais uma vez, Bella acenou com a cabeça enquanto falava, "Sim".

"Tudo bem, querida. Só um momento", disse Edward, antes de Bella ouviu um ligeiro embaralhar e palavras abafadas de encorajamento sendo sussurradas.

"'Alô?" uma pequena voz disse cuidadosamente.

"Olá, Elizabeth", Bella respondeu, com a voz presa na garganta subitamente seca.

"Eu gosto de Beth", foi a resposta rápida da criança.

"Oh, é claro. Desculpe, Beth", Bella pediu desculpas, revirando os olhos para ela e batendo a palma da mão na testa em frustração. Bella estava fazendo papel de boba já.

"Está tudo bem, eu não me importo. Então, um...", disse Beth. "Você é a minha mãe, né?"

Bella sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões de uma vez só, e seus olhos estavam bem fechados. Ela sabia que estava chegando, mas ouvir não era nada como ela achava que seria.

"S... sim", Bella confirmou. "Eu sou sua mãe."

"Papai disse que você se perdeu, e é por isso que você ficou longe assim por tanto tempo. Isso é verdade?" Beth questionou, e sua inocência brilhava através de suas palavras simples.

"Isso é verdade, eu fiquei perdida por muito tempo." Bella sentiu seu coração apertar com a verdade de suas palavras, a tristeza por ter sido separada de sua família doendo novamente.

"Mas papai achou você?"

"Ele achou, ele me encontrou e me trouxe de volta", Bella disse a ela suavemente.

"Mas você não tem nenhuma lembrança de nós?"

"Não, eu não tenho. Eu queria ter, mas as perdi também", explicou Bella.

"Tudo bem, se você é realmente a minha mãe, podemos fazer novas. E o papai e eu podemos te dar as nossas lembranças mais velhas se você quiser. Eu aprendi o quanto é importante compartilhar na escola, então eu posso compartilhar com você se você quiser", Beth ofereceu docemente.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas que em seguida escorreram suavemente pelo seu rosto enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. "Eu adoraria ouvir as suas memórias, Beth."

"Bom. Agora, eu tenho algo importante para lhe perguntar", disse Beth, e seu tom se tornou muito sério.

"Ok", Bella respondeu, e sua mente começou a girar rapidamente através das muitas questões difíceis e Beth pode fazer. Bella mordeu o lábio em antecipação nervosa.

"Você gosta de cachorros? Porque eu tenho um novo e ela não é nada além de problemas. Isso é o que papai diz de qualquer maneira, mas eu amo a Panqueca. Ela me deixa vesti-la e às vezes eu durmo com ela na minha cama", Beth explicou.

Bella riu e a tensão deixou seu corpo com o agradável som dos risos de Beth. "Eu gosto de cães. Cães grandes são os meus favoritos, na verdade."

"Oh! Você vai adorar Jake, então, ele é enorme! Ele é o cachorro do papai, porém, e ele não pode dormir na minha cama. Você dorme com qualquer coisa na sua cama?"

A mente de Bella passou para uma imagem de Edward, seu peito nu espreitando pelos lençóis retorcidos enquanto ele estava deitado em sua cama. Embora não fosse uma imagem que ela tivesse conhecimento de primeira mão, sua imaginação vívida tinha criado imagens semelhantes muitas vezes desde que ela e o presidente se encontraram.

Balançando a cabeça para se livrar da imagem dinâmica, Bella respondeu a Beth em negativa. As duas continuaram a falar, com Beth conduzindo a conversa com várias perguntas e histórias de seus gostos e desgostos, Bella salpicou as respostas da melhor maneira possível em torno da criança animada.

Depois do que pareceu muito pouco tempo, mas tinha sido realmente perto de uma hora, Bella ouviu Edward persuadindo Beth para encerrar a ligação, que ela precisava deixar Bella ir.

Descontente, Beth finalmente cedeu. "Tudo bem, papai disse que eu tenho que desligar, mas ele me prometeu que poderíamos conversar novamente em breve. Tudo bem?"

"Claro, querida. Eu tenho que saber como ficou o projeto com os selos, não é?" Bella disse com um sorriso.

"Certo! Oh, mas...", disse Beth, com sua queda baixando. "Você não vai desaparecer de novo, não é?" Beth perguntou com preocupação e medo evidentes em sua voz.

O nó que brotou na garganta de Bella tornou difícil de engolir, suas palavras não conseguiram passar por ele durante alguns segundos. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu falar, ela se apressou em tranquilizar Beth o melhor que podia. "Oh, Beth, eu prometo, doce menina. Não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu não quero nunca mais ir a qualquer lugar sem você ou seu pai de novo."

"Bom. Eu senti a sua falta, mamãe", Beth sussurrou antes de ir e o som da voz rica de Edward tomar conta da linha logo após.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou e a preocupação tomava conta de seu tom.

"Eu estou bem", Bella murmurou, tentando ao máximo manter as lágrimas que apareceram mais uma vez de serem ouvidas em sua voz.

"Oh, querida, por favor, não chore", Edward implorou.

"Eu não posso evitar. Eu estou tão feliz de ter falado com ela, mas é difícil, também. Ela sentiu a minha falta, Edward, mas como eu poderia dizer o mesmo, quando eu não me lembro dela? Como eu poderia ter esquecido? Que tipo de mãe isso me torna?", Bella chorou, com uma mão cobrindo o rosto enquanto a outra segurava o telefone com força.

"Baby, não, não! Não diga isso", Edward a acalmou. "Não é culpa sua, Bella. Beth sabe disso. Não faz todo sentido para ela, mas ela sabe que você não a deixou por opção. Ela está muito feliz de ter você de volta, todos nós estamos."

"Eu sinto muito," Bella continuou a chorar e seu corpo tremia. "Eu... eu... eu preciso..."

"O que, baby O que você precisa? Seja o que for eu darei a você", Edward prometeu.

"Eu preciso de _você_, Edward. favor, por favor, você pode vir até aqui?" Bella implorou, sem vergonha de sua necessidade por ele.

Edward não hesitou, suas palavras preenchendo ouvido e o coração de Bella. "Eu estarei aí assim que puder."

Bella sentiu o alívio imediato. Edward estava a caminho, vindo para ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Todos comentários do último capítulo, sem nenhuma exceção esperavam pelo encontro delas hoje. Ninguém cogitou que elas fossem se falar por telefone antes? Que de alguma forma Edward iria querer tornar a aproximação de Bella e Beth o mais suave possível para a pequena? Mas não se preocupem, elas irão se encontrar logo em seguida, eu prometo e avisarei para que vocês tragam os lenços. ;)<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 19**

**"A tarefa mais difícil do presidente não é fazer o que é certo, mas saber o que é certo."** - **Lyndon B. Johnson**

_*Lyndon Baines Johnson foi o 36º presidente dos EUA (1963 a 1969)._

Edward dobrou os jeans ao meio, sorrindo ironicamente enquanto os colocava na mala quase cheia. Ele quase nunca usava jeans mais; ternos e gravatas eram seu pão de cada dia na maioria das vezes, na maioria dos dias.

Ele estava ansioso para o conforto casual dos jeans e camisetas que esta curta viagem de férias lhe proporcionaria.

É claro que essa não era a única razão pela qual ele estava animado para as férias. Na verdade, mal comparado com a verdadeira razão para a antecipação que borbulhava debaixo de sua pele, brilhava em seus olhos, e colocava sorrisos em seus lábios em momentos aleatórios do dia, sempre que sua mente vagava por aí: Beth finalmente iria se encontrar com sua mãe.

Fazia duas semanas desde que Bella e Beth tiveram a sua primeira conversa, uma atividade que foi repetida quase todas as noites. Edward estava cada vez menos nervoso com o encontro delas. Ele sabia que Beth estava pronta, e ele podia dizer a partir da curta visita e das várias ligações privadas que ele compartilhou com Bella, que ela estava ansiosa pela reunião, ainda que ela ainda estivesse sentindo um pouco de nervosismo.

Edward lhe tinha assegurado que era compreensível, mas desnecessário, uma vez que ficou claro para ele que Beth já amava sua mãe e a queria de volta com eles, não importava quanto tempo ela tinha ficado longe. Ele tinha feito o seu melhor para convencer Bella disso, mas sabia que ela só verdadeiramente aceitaria isso como fato uma vez que ela pudesse ver por si mesma, brilhando nos belos olhos castanhos de Beth.

Depois de acrescentar à mala um par de shorts de corrida e algumas camisetas desbotadas junto com seus tênis de corrida, Edward considerou-se pronto. Agora, ele só precisava verificar as malas de Beth para se certificar de que ela embalou mais do que sua coleção de animais de pelúcia para levar com ela. Ela insistiu lidar com a tarefa ela mesma, recusando até mesmo permitir que Alice a ajudasse. Edward tinha cedido, querendo que ela se sentisse como uma menina crescida que ele sabia que ela estava rapidamente se tornando, com a condição de que ele teria a aprovação final sobre o que ela havia separado para levar.

Uma batida na porta o interrompeu de fechar a mala, embora ele tenha terminado rapidamente quando seu irmão entrou, antes de ele se virar para cumprimentá-lo.

"Oi Jasper!"

"Parece que você tem tudo pronto para ir" Jasper comentou, oferecendo a Edward um sorriso quando ele olhou para a bagagem cuidadosamente organizada na grande cama.

"Sim, eu estou pronto. E uma vez que eu me certificar de que Beth tem suas coisas arrumadas, iremos sair daqui direto para _Camp_." Edward sorriu despreocupado, já antecipando segurar Bella em seus braços novamente.

"Você não está nervoso sobre elas se encontrarem?" Jasper perguntou. "Não é muito cedo, certo? Quero dizer, eu sei que elas estão se falando, mas isso é muito para uma criança de sete anos de idade, entender..."

Edward queria brigar com ele por sua insinuação, mas percebeu que ele só estava sendo amoroso como tio de Beth, ele só estava tentando cuidar da menina que já tinha passado por tanta coisa. Era algo que Edward tinha se preocupado por mais do que uma noite também. No fundo, ele sabia que sua menina - _ambas_ as meninas - estavam prontas.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward concordou. "Eu sei disso. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Quanto tempo devo esperar para reapresentá-las pessoalmente? Eles estão se falando por telefone pelas últimas semanas, e eu acho que isso ajudou com toda essa... bagunça. Honestamente, Beth tem de ver por si mesma que a voz no telefone é uma pessoa real; que é sua mãe e eu sei que Bella quer isso também, mesmo que ela esteja com medo de admitir".

Jasper balançou a cabeça lentamente, com o cenho enrugado em pensamento antes de lançar um olhar sério para o irmão. "E você? Você não está com medo?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Sim... não... talvez um pouco. Acho que estou mais esperançoso do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu sei que é uma coisa de merda de se dizer, especialmente desde que Bella e eu temos tentado avançar sem insistir sobre o passado, mas não posso mentir e dizer que não espero que, ver Beth – abraçá-la – traga as memórias de Bella de volta".

Os olhos de Jasper se suavizaram ao ouvir a sinceridade na voz de Edward, junto com o medo e a esperança em suas palavras. "Edward, você tem que estar preparado para..."

"Senhor, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas eu tenho algumas informações que eu acho que você deveria ouvir antes de ir", Emmett McCarty anunciou entrando no quarto com sua expressão séria.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Eu juro, toda vez que vejo você, Agente McCarty, parece que você está interrompendo alguma coisa importante para mim."

Para seu crédito, Emmett nem sequer corou, embora fosse claro que ele compreendia o seu presidente estava sutilmente lembrando-o de suas múltiplas interrupções entre o presidente e a primeira-dama.

"Minhas desculpas, Senhor, mas nós tivemos uma novidade na Situação Pluma", Emmett disse calmamente, sabendo que não teria problemas por este tipo de interrupção.

O momento lúdico de Edward foi descartado imediatamente, substituído pelo raciocínio e pensamento decisivo calculado que ele tinha ganhado com a Presidência. "Vamos discutir isso no meu escritório", Edward instruiu firmemente, levando os dois homens para a sala ao lado, onde ele foi direto para sua cadeira para sentar-se, acenando para Emmett e Jasper fazer o mesmo.

"O que você encontrou?" Edward perguntou rigidamente.

"Senhor, nós conseguimos encontrar o proprietário do avião particular que levou a Senhora Cullen para o Alasca", Emmett fez uma pausa, mas rapidamente prosseguiu depois que Edward lhe fez sinal para continuar. "O avião é de propriedade de um homem chamado Amun Kebi."

Edward e Jasper trocaram um olhar, os dois irmãos não tendo certeza do nome, sem nunca ter ouvido antes.

"E você está apenas descobrindo isso agora, porque..." Edward parou, o calor em suas palavras e em seus olhos verdes era certamente evidente.

"Como você sabe, Senhor, o aeroporto foi relativamente lento para vasculhar seus registros, mesmo com a força do FBI, CIA, e SS em cima deles. Uma vez que nós recebemos a papelada, documentação só mostrava dados em nome de Sam Uley. Então eu mandei uma equipe olhar para os detalhes do avião, esperando que alguma coisa surgisse de lá. Por sorte surgiu.

"Parece que Kebi – mais conhecido como Uley - tem gostos particulares e caros. O avião era um modelo de edição limitada, com apenas quinze fabricados no mundo, vindo do Cairo".

"Portanto, este Kebi dono do avião, o que nos diz respeito?" Jasper perguntou em voz alta. "Será que ele deixou Newton usá-lo?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Infelizmente, nós não sabemos isso, Senhor Cullen. Nós temos sido incapazes de trazer Kebi para interrogatório."

"E por que diabos?" Edward perguntou com veemência.

"De acordo com os registros da Segurança Interna, Amun Kebi tem vivido no Egito desde pouco antes da Senhora Cullen desaparecer", disse Emmett com pesar.

"Como isso é possível?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ele tem dupla nacionalidade. Nascido no Cairo, quando seus pais estavam lá de férias para visitar a família de seu pai,. Sua mãe era cidadã americana", explicou Emmett.

"Então, você está nos dizendo que ele poderia não estar no país, mesmo que seu avião estivesse?" Jasper perguntou, e seu tom implicava sua incredulidade. Ele olhou com preocupação para seu irmão mais novo, que permanecia sentado rigidamente na cadeira atrás da mesa de carvalho.

"De acordo com a Segurança Interna, isso é correto, Senhor", disse Emmett.

"Mas nós já sabemos quem ele é, que ele usou o pseudônimo de Sam Uley, não é mesmo, agente McCarty?" Edward declarou friamente.

"Essa é a minha suposição, Sr. Presidente."

"Bem", Edward respondeu, com os olhos ardendo para os homens diante dele. "Eu acho que nós precisamos agora ter uma pequena conversa com o Sr. Kebi para descobrir não é? E, se ele está se recusando a voltar, bem", Edward riu sombriamente, "Nós temos maneiras de fazer isso acontecer."

"Sr. Presidente, eu sei o que você está pensando", Jasper interrompeu, seu comportamento geralmente calmo um pouco perturbado com o olhar perverso que brilhava nos olhos de Edward. "Nós não podemos fazer isso, seria abuso de poder. Se o púbico descobri..."

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que o público poderia pensar Jasper! Esse homem sequestrou _a minha mulher_!" Edward rugiu, de pé à sua altura máxima. "Ele precisa ser trazido até aqui, e eu não dou a mínima sobre como o faremos! Eu prometi ao pai dela que a encontraria, que eu iria descobrir o que aconteceu e eu pretendo fazer isso. Não só por Charlie, mas pelos anos que Beth não teve a sua mãe, que eu não tinha a minha mulher, os anos que Bella estava vivendo sua vida, pensando que era outra pessoa! Eu não sou o presidente por nada, e eu _vou_ descobrir, droga, mesmo se tivermos que usar meios questionáveis!" Edward ameaçou, seus ombros pesados com sua raiva enquanto ele se curvava sobre a mesa.

Jasper levantou as mãos em súplica, tentando acalmar o animal selvagem que estava fervendo debaixo da pele de Edward. "Ok, ok. Eu entendo, mas você sabe que há procedimentos, meios apropriados que teremos que tomar em primeiro lugar. Eu sei que você não dá a mínima para a sua reputação quando se trata de Bella, mas eu dou. Seus constituintes também, e eu prometo a você que vamos ver se conseguimos trazer Kebi de volta através de extradição em primeiro lugar; então, se precisarmos fazer outra coisa... faremos".

Respirando pesadamente pelo nariz, Edward ponderou o que seu Chefe de Gabinete estava dizendo, o que lhe permitiu lavar parte do vermelho de seus olhos quando ele percebeu que Jasper estava certo. Se ele saísse de armas em punho, iria estragar mais que sua reputação. Por mais que ele quisesse justiça pelas maldades feitas contra sua família, ele sabia que tinha que jogar de forma inteligente

"Agente McCarty", Edward disse em um tom calmo à força, enquanto lentamente se abaixava para sua cadeira mais uma vez. Ele observou no fundo de sua mente quão profissional o agente era, nem mesmo pestanejando durante discurso de Edward por vingança. "Certifique-se de que o Sr. Kebi seja convidado a voltar ao nosso país de forma justa. Se ele declinar do convite, eu irei precisar que você trabalhe com Hale para extraditá-lo para cá o mais rápido possível."

McCarty assentiu solenemente. "Claro Senhor. Vou fazer com que a minha equipe envie a mensagem imediatamente." Com isso, Emmett foi dispensado, deixando Edward e Jasper atrás.

"Jasper, é melhor deixar Hale a par do que está acontecendo", Edward disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. "Ela irá precisar saber por que Kebi tem que ser trazido de volta. Tanto quanto aquela mulher me dá nos nervos, ela é malditamente boa em seu trabalho. Se qualquer um pode fazer um governo desistir de um dos seus para interrogatório, seria Rosalie Hale."

"Você tem certeza, Senhor?" Jasper questionou. "O envolvimento dela no caso significa que o círculo de pessoas que sabem sobre Bella será maior. Vocês estão prontos para isso?"

"Não importa se estamos prontos para isso. Está acontecendo", afirmou Edward resolutamente.

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para mantê-la contida Edward", Jasper prometeu, colocando uma mão reconfortante no ombro de seu irmão. "Agora, por que você não dá o fora daqui? Há pessoas esperando por você."

Embora soubesse que não devia, que ele era necessário aqui, Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir em gratidão. Ele precisava de um tempo, e ele não conseguia pensar em uma maneira melhor de passá-lo do que com suas meninas.

Nada mais importava para ele, exceto Bella e Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Existe pessoa mais 'empata foda' que Emmett? É só Edward estar contente que ele aparece e joga uma bomba! <strong>

**Preparando os lencinhos para o próximo capítulo...**

**Beijo e até quinta!**

**Nai.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 20**

"**Eu fui muito feliz com as minhas casas, mas lares realmente não são mais do que as pessoas que vivem nelas." Nancy Reagan**

_*Nancy Davis Reagan é a viúva do 40º presidente dos EUA, Ronald Reagan e foi primeira-dama dos EUA de 1981 a 1989._

Bella andou pela cozinha, com as mãos se remexendo ao seu lado, enquanto percorria o mesmo caminho uma e outra vez. As coisas estavam prestes a mudar, grandes mudanças.

A qualquer momento, Edward e sua filha entrariam no _Marine One_, trazendo consigo toda a esperança, promessa, e alegria que seu coração poderia lidar; mas, junto com isso, vinha um toque grande de nervos, preocupação, e uma pitada de medo.

Claro, ela e Edward estavam ficando próximos; uma casa pegando fogo não produziria o calor que provocava a qualquer momento em que estiveram juntos. Ela e Beth passaram as últimas semanas conversando e compartilhando, conhecendo uma a outra através de conversas telefônicas que Bella valorizava mais do que qualquer coisa, mas ainda...

Conhecê-la... vê-la em carne e osso... abraçar a criança que ela tinham criado com Edward iria alterar toda a sua vida.

Bella não se lembrava da primeira vez que segurou sua filha, mas em algum lugar dentro dela, enterrado sob a névoa escura que sombreava suas memórias havia um sentimento de devoção e amor, que crescia mais intensamente com cada interação que ela e Beth tinham.

Bella rezou para que isso não mudasse a partir de hoje. Ela esperava que pudesse viver acima das expectativas que Beth tinha por ela; que ela tinha de si mesma.

O som de passos e risadas - tanto suaves e pesados - rapidamente seguidos pela abertura e fechamento de uma porta, alertou Bella para a chegada de sua família. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, revistando seus, quase até os ombros, cabelos castanhos e alisou a blusa azul que usava.

Já era tempo.

"Bella?" Edward gritou, com a voz um pouco abafada pelas paredes entre eles.

"Cozinha!" Ela respondeu, com a voz levemente trêmula.

Momentos depois, Edward estava lá, com seu sorriso e os olhos brilhantes e suaves. Bella sentiu o pouco fôlego que havia conseguido tomar deixá-la, quando seu belo rosto e expressão amorosa a sobrecarregaram.

"Aí está você", disse ele, movendo-se para o lado dela e inclinando-se, os lábios roçando rapidamente os dela. Bella se derreteu, seus braços circularam sua cintura quando eles permitiram que suas bocas a permanecessem um no outro por alguns momentos roubados.

"Você está linda, como sempre", Edward a elogiou quando eles se separaram e seus os olhos estavam brilhando quando ele gentilmente levantou a mão para segurar a mandíbula de Bella enquanto seu polegar acariciava sua bochecha.

Bella corou, ainda surpresa com suas palavras doces e toques ainda mais doces. "Obrigada", ela conseguiu dizer.

Eles compartilharam mais alguns momentos de silêncio, aproveitando o calor que sentiam quando estavam enredados. Foi Bella quem quebrou a bolha que tinha se criado entre eles.

"Onde ela está?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio nervosamente enquanto tentava espreitar por cima do ombro de Edward, sentindo a necessidade de se levantar na ponta dos dedos dos pés para dar uma espiada.

Edward riu, com seus braços serpenteando ao redor da cintura de Bella quando ele sorria para ela. "Ela vai ficar na sala depois que usar o banheiro. Ela me mandou até aqui para encontrá-la enquanto ela queria "arrumar o cabelo e rosto', para ficar perfeita para você." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu juro, ela está saindo demais com Alice."

Bella sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente, assim como adoração inchava em seu coração. Isso ajudou a aliviar seus medos um pouco, saber que Beth queria estar perfeita quando se encontrasse com ela. Estar nos braços de Edward também não fazia nenhum mal, Bella pensou ironicamente, enquanto infiltrava os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca.

"Eu espero que não a desaponte" Bella admitiu, virando o rosto para o pescoço de Edward e inalando seu aroma amadeirado. _Divino_.

"Você não vai, eu prometo", disse Edward, dando um beijo na testa de Bella em reverência. "Vamos encontrar a nossa filha?" Perguntou ele.

Depois de mais um momento para reunir sua coragem e roubar outro abraço de conforto do corpo firme de Edward, Bella assentiu, soltando sua cintura e se movendo em direção a porta. Quando sentiu os dedos longos se entrelaçando aos dela, a confiança de Bella continuou a crescer.

Ela conseguiria fazer isso.

A dupla caminhou pela cabana, de mãos unidas e passos silenciosos até a sala, onde Edward tinha dito a Beth para esperar por eles depois que terminasse de se ajeitar.

A respiração de Bella engatou quando olhou para dentro do cômodo, seu corpo parando de repente no limiar da porta. Sentada no sofá em um vestido amarelo, cachos cor de bronze presos por uma tiara brilhante, com seus pequenos pés saltando impacientemente no ar, estava a menina mais bonita que Bella já tinha visto.

Ela era pequena, mas forte. Suas pernas estavam bronzeadas e com hematomas fracos espalhados aqui e ali. Bella sabia por seus bate-papos que eles eram de suas aulas de karatê, assim como de brincar com seus cachorros. Ela tinha um rosto em forma de coração, que atualmente estava virado para baixo, enquanto observava os dedos se contorcendo no colo. Bella ainda assim foi capaz de ver o quão bonito seu rosto era; nariz pequeno, olhos grandes e lábios cheios para uma pessoa tão pequena.

Ao ouvir seu pai chamar seu nome, ela ergueu seus olhos, e eles foram direito para Bella, deixando-a ainda mais sem equilíbrio.

Aqueles olhos profundos - e castanhos, cheios de calor, curiosidade e esperança - eram exatamente o que Bella via olhando para ela toda vez que se olhava no espelho.

_Ela tinha os olhos de Bella._

Bella sentiu seu braço sendo puxado para frente, e embora soubesse que era Edward puxando-a para a sala, ela não conseguia desviar o olhar de Beth, que também estava de pé vindo ao seu encontro.

"Princesa, esta é Bella - sua mamãe", disse Edward, com a mão firme apertando a de Bella para mostrar o seu apoio. "E, Bella, querida, esta é a nossa filha, Elizabeth."

"Olá", Bella disse, encontrando sua voz depois de um momento.

"Olá", Beth respondeu calmamente, e seu lábio encontrou seus dentes. Esse ato fez o coração de Bella acelerar, vendo um hábito seu exibido por esta pequena pessoa. "Você é muito bonita."

"Obrigada, você também é", respondeu Bella, com um sorriso caloroso. "Eu gosto do seu vestido."

"Minha tia Alice me ajudou a escolher" Beth sorriu, claramente feliz por ter impressionado a mãe. Seus olhos escuros desviaram para o homem em silêncio na sala antes de se concentrarem em Bella novamente. "Eu posso..."

Bella assentiu a encorajando.

"Posso te abraçar agora?" Beth perguntou, ao qual Bella rapidamente respondeu que sim, com os braços bem abertos.

Beth correu para frente, com os braços se colocando em volta do pescoço de Bella, a apertando com força. Bella desfrutou do abraço; seus braços envolvendo a pequena menina bem de perto, o nariz enterrado em seu cabelo encaracolado e inalando o cheiro de algodão doce e lilases. Bella tinha certeza de que ao lado do aroma amadeirado de Edward, este seria seu próximo favorito.

"Eu sen... senti a sua falta", Beth sussurrou baixinho, com os braços ainda agarrados ao pescoço de Bella. Bella sentiu as lágrimas ardendo nos olhos, emoções que ela não sabia que possuía jorrando de dentro de seu corpo.

"Eu também senti a sua falta", respondeu ela. Embora não se lembrasse da filha nos braços cognitivamente, Bella sabia em sua alma que a peça que faltava apenas tinha sido colocada de volta no lugar. Ela podia sentir o acerto de tudo, alcançando cada parte dela.

Tomada pela emoção, Bella olhou para cima, e seus olhos encontraram os Edward quando ele se inclinou contra o sofá, o corpo um pouco retesado enquanto assistia a troca. Seus olhos verdes seguravam a umidade de suas próprias lágrimas, mas seu sorriso era pura luz e alegria enquanto ele olhava para elas.

A dupla compartilhou um olhar profundo e significativo. Bella não queria nomear a emoção ainda, mas sabia que outros teriam um nome para esse olhar em seus olhos.

Edward começou a abrir a boca para falar, mas foi cortado pela risada alegre em erupção de Beth, assim que ela se afastou de Bella o suficiente para ver seu rosto e recapturar sua atenção.

"Está bem, mamãe, nós temos muito o que fazer! Eu trouxe os meus melhores amigos de pelúcia para você conhecer, e então nós iremos nadar. O papai prometeu que ia me ensinar a saltar da prancha este ano, e você pode assistir! Então, nós temos que assistir a um filme de princesa, porque eles são os melhores, mas se você quiser assistir outra coisa, papai disse que eu deveria deixá-la, porque você pode não gostar de filmes de princesa. Eu disse a ele que era bobagem, que todas as meninas gostam de filmes de princesa, mas ele não entende, porque ele é um menino", Beth divagava, colocando sua mão na boca na última frase como se fosse um segredo.

"Elizabeth, por que você não deixa a mamãe decidir o que ela gostaria de fazer primeiro com você, hein?" Edward a repreendeu, embora fosse fácil perceber que ele não quis dizer isso.

"Está tudo bem, Edward", Bella comentou, sorrindo para a filha. "Eu acho que todas essas ideias são incríveis. E, se não me engano, você e o papai ficarão aqui durante toda a semana, por isso teremos tempo para fazer tudo!"

"Sim, exa-ta-mente!" Beth gritou, girando e correndo para o quarto dela. "Eu vou pegar e arrumar os meus amigos, e então você pode vir para o meu quarto em poucos minutos. Ok?" Beth falou por cima do ombro enquanto corria para longe, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Bella e Edward ambos encontraram-se rindo, e Edward se moveu para embrulhar Bella em seus braços novamente.

"Isso foi muito bem, hein?" Perguntou ele.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio mais uma vez. "Foi perfeito. _Ela é_ perfeita."

"Eu concordo completamente. Completamente estragada e mimada, mas perfeita", Edward riu. Ele beijou Bella no nariz, acrescentando em voz baixa: "Assim como a mãe dela."

"Edward, eu sei que você estava esperando que ver Beth traria de volta as minhas memórias, mas..."

"Silêncio", ele calmamente a castigou. Ele os balançou suavemente de lado a lado enquanto ele falava. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não queria isso, mas... ainda assim foi bom. Vocês podem fazer novas memórias, juntas." Edward fez uma pausa, olhando atentamente para os olhos de Bella, mostrando-lhe quão sério ele falava sobre o que ele disse em seguida. "Se suas memórias voltarem ou não, Beth tem você aqui e agora, isso é que é importante. E o mesmo vale para mim também. Você está aqui com a gente _agora_, e isso é tudo o que realmente importa."

Bella suspirou, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do queixo de Edward. Seu corpo relaxou, os nervos se acalmaram mais uma vez por suas palavras de apoio e abraço carinhoso. Ela ofereceu sua boca para Edward, que aceitou de bom grado, compartilhando um beijo lânguido que criou arrepios na espinha de Bella e deixou seu coração disparado antes de ela sair para encontrar sua filha e começar a construir essas memórias.

Sua filha, ela e Edward... Bella estava começando a perceber o quanto amava sua nova vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesmo não sendo a autora estou nervosa do lado de cá pensando no que vocês acharam do reencontro... essa semana será mágica para as duas; para os três.<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 21**

"**Eu acho que a melhor coisa que posso fazer é ser uma distração. Meu marido vive e respira o seu trabalho durante todo o dia. Se ele chega em casa e encontra mais batidas na mesa, como pode o pobre homem alguma hora relaxar? " Jackie Kennedy**

_*Jacqueline Lee Kennedy Onassis foi a esposa do 35º presidente dos EUA, John F. Kennedy e primeira-dama dos EUA de 1961 até o assassinato dele em 1963._

Bella olhou para baixo, observando o sussurro esvoaçante das pálpebras de Beth, enquanto ela lutava para se manter acordada. Sorrindo para si mesma e para a filha teimosa, Bella terminou a última página em voz baixa.

"Wilbur nunca esqueceu Charlotte. Embora ele amasse muito seus filhos e netos, nenhuma das novas aranhas nunca tomou o lugar dela em seu coração. Ela estava em uma classe própria. Não é sempre que alguém chega, que é um verdadeiro amigo e um bom escritor. Charlotte foi os dois ao mesmo tempo."

Pressionando um beijo suave na cabeça da garota, agora dormindo, Bella ergueu o corpo tão delicadamente quanto podia de modo a não perturbar Beth. Ela apagou a luz, deixando o quarto na escuridão enquanto se arrastava até o corredor.

A semana parecia ter passado em um borrão, mas Bella não teria trocado o turbilhão por qualquer outra coisa. Ela finalmente sentia que estava onde pertencia, com aqueles que a amavam e que ela amava em troca.

Bella considerou que conhecer Beth foi o segundo maior presente de sua vida; o primeiro foi ser encontrada por Edward. Bella tinha aprendido muito sobre sua filha já, desde suas cores e comidas favoritas até teimosia que se apresentou quando ela se propôs a fazer algo. Elas passaram o tempo assistindo filmes antigos, vendo fotos antigas e tirando novas juntas. Houve festas de chá e de se vestir, o que Bella não podia deixar de rir quando Edward se juntou a elas, usando um grande chapéu flexível, rosa.

Elas tinham lido A Menina e o Porquinho, todas as noites antes de dormir, e Beth repetia algumas de suas partes favoritas em voz alta antes de Bella deixá-la para dormir com um beijo e um abraço. Em seguida, ela saía para passar as noites com Edward no sofá.

A reprise de algumas dessas noites fazia com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse ao longo das bochechas de Bella, a memória dos lábios quentes de Edward e de suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo a faziam se lembrar do calor que ele provocava nela.

Bella queria mais; mais das mãos de Edward sobre ela, seu corpo firme pressionado ao dela, a língua e os lábios entrelaçados enquanto levavam um ao outro para os picos mais altos.

Pode ter parecido rápido para alguns, mas, para Bella, era o momento certo. Ela sabia o que seu coração queria, o que seu corpo queria. Edward Cullen.

Desta vez com Beth; conhecê-la e vê-la interagir com Edward tinha nada mais que solidificado os sentimentos de Bella por ele em sua mente, embora parecesse que seu coração já soubesse.

Agora, Bella estava pronta para agir.

Se ao menos pudesse encontrá-lo.

A última vez que o tinha visto, Edward tinha se escondido em seu escritório, terminando uma conversa com seu irmão, Jasper. Bella sorriu, lembrando-se do breve encontro que teve com o outro irmão Cullen e sua esposa, Alice.

Eles vieram poucos dias depois de Beth e Edward, e o abraço com que Alice havia engolido Bella continha uma mistura de entusiasmo, alegria e alívio por ter Bella de volta. Bella teve que piscar uma lágrima súbita, recordando as palavras sussurradas que Alice tinha falado para ela naquela noite, enquanto assistiam Beth mergulhar na piscina, sendo perseguida por seu pai e tio.

"_Ela foi amada, tão amada, Bella – por Edward, é claro, e seus avós, bem como por Jasper que a adora, e por mim também... mas ela precisava de sua mãe. Eu fiz o melhor que pude, mas ela sempre precisou de você, Bella. Eu estou feliz que Beth terá isso agora."_

Eram palavras que Bella não sabia que precisava ouvir, mas uma vez faladas, ocuparam um lugar especial e imóvel em seu coração. Embora ela não se lembrasse da mulher pequena, mas maior do que a vida, Bella já podia entender por que elas foram melhores amigas. Ela esperava que fossem mais uma vez, com o tempo.

As boas vindas de Jasper, embora não tão intensas, tinham sido não menos reconfortantes e aquecidas. Bella teve a sensação de que ele estava muito mais confortável com permitir que sua esposa mostrasse todas as emoções em seus relacionamentos, enquanto ele tinha uma abordagem mais restrita à vida.

Quando Bella se aproximou do escritório de Edward, pode ouvir a frustração em sua voz, seguida pela de seu irmão enquanto eles falavam.

"Eu não estou disposto a fazer isso, Jasper", Edward explicou. "Ela vai ter que se contentar com a nossa palavra. Não é o trabalho dela questionar as minhas escolhas."

"Na verdade, senhor, é. Ela representa o interesse do nosso país para o mundo, e ela tem o direito de questionar por que você está pedindo a ela para extraditar um homem que não tem acusações contra ele", disse a voz meio distorcida de Jasper pelo que Bella assumiu que fosse o viva-voz.

Ela espiou pela porta, não querendo interromper, mas moveu-se mais para dentro do cômodo quando Edward acenou para Bella se aproximar com um leve sorriso em um canto de sua boca, enquanto a observava.

Suspirando, Edward disse: "Tudo bem, tudo bem eu vejo o seu ponto, mas eu não estou feliz com isso. Quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre isso, melhor... Pelo menos por agora. Mas, diga a Hale o que for preciso, mostre a ela tudo o que temos sobre Kebi até agora e a ajude a encontrar uma razão para trazê-lo de volta aqui, Jasper."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, Senhor presidente", Jasper concordou.

Revirando os olhos, Edward terminou a chamada com um adeus e instruções apressadas para vir direto a ele quando Jasper soubesse de algo mais.

Suas mãos foram para seus cabelos, puxando-o enquanto os cotovelos encontravam a mesa, exalando profundamente.

"Isso não soa muito bem", Bella disse, quebrando o silêncio. Ela caminhou e se sentou ao lado dele no braço da cadeira, observando a tensão em seus olhos e testa.

"Não, não foi. Assim como tudo hoje", Edward resmungou.

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Bella ofereceu, substituindo uma das mãos de Edward com a sua, e os dedos serpenteando pelo cabelo confortavelmente. Ela notou um ligeiro tom grisalho nas têmporas, juntamente com o comprimento mais longo. Ele precisava de um corte de cabelo em breve, embora achasse o estilo um pouco mais sexy nele.

Então, novamente, tudo em Edward era sexy, ela admitiu de bom grado.

"Não particularmente", Edward murmurou. Ele puxou Bella para seu colo, colocando-a sob o queixo e envolvendo-a em seus braços. Enquanto ele acariciava levemente a pele nua de seus braços, Bella se perguntou se isso era verdade.

"Tem certeza? Eu não me importo, realmente", Bella ofereceu novamente, amando o jeito que Edward a segurava. Ela estava exultante que ele podia mover seu corpo tão facilmente, nem mesmo perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ela tinha sido grata por seu respeito pela sua necessidade de espaço pessoal no começo, mas foi emocionante saber que Edward agora estava confortável o suficiente para tocar seu corpo como bem entendesse; como se ela fosse uma extensão dele, livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Porque ela era - ela realmente era.

Agora, ela só precisava mostrar a ele.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza - Eu só quero te abraçar por um tempo", Edward assegurou.

Bella não poderia ter planejado as coisas melhor se tivesse tentado. "Bem, vamos realizar seu desejo então", Bella murmurou com a voz rouca, se levantando de seu colo e pegando-o pela mão.

Os olhos verdes de Edward só questionaram Bella por um momento antes de brilharem com calor, com um brilho ardente de desejo aceso neles imediatamente.

Bella mordeu o lábio antes de se virar, levando-o pelo corredor até seu quarto. O corpo de Edward chegou perto dela quando ela estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

"É isso que você quer?" Ele perguntou, e seu tom de voz estava gotejando com desejo e necessidade, enquanto Bella o sentia pressionado contra as costas dela. O calor de seu corpo provocou arrepios de antecipação por sua espinha e ela balançou a cabeça, se virando um pouco para deixá-lo ver a verdade em seus olhos ele mesmo.

"Sim".

Isso bastou; Edward não precisou perguntar a ela duas vezes, aceitando sua escolha completamente. Os dois tropeçaram no quarto, suas bocas reunidas em beijos famintos que deixavam os joelhos de Bella fracos da melhor maneira, enquanto percorriam o caminho até a grande cama king-size.

A blusa de Bella escorregou de seus ombros sob os dedos de Edward; a pele foi rapidamente coberta por seus lábios quentes pressionando doces e tentadores beijos lá. Bella suspirou, enredando as mãos em seu cabelo, segurando-o enquanto se deliciava com a sensação de seus lábios.

Ela logo ajudou Edward a puxar a camisa sobre a cabeça, e seus jeans seguindo não muito tempo depois; e então, depois de alguns simples puxões, eles estavam deitados nus diante um do outro.

"Bella", Edward sussurrou com sua voz reverente, mas com uma pitada de desespero. "Deus, você é apenas... Eu não posso te dizer por quanto tempo..."

Bella embalou a cabeça dele em suas mãos, sabendo as palavras que ele queria dizer, mas não conseguia. Ela olhou em seus olhos verdes profundos e sinceros que imploravam a ela para compreender, para acreditar.

Ela compreendia.

"Eu sei, Edward", Bella respondeu. Ela ergueu a cabeça, capturando os lábios dele em um beijo apaixonado. Interrompendo o beijo, Bella tomou sua mão e colocou-a em seu peito, logo acima seu coração batendo. "Eu sinto isso também."

Edward resmungou baixinho, flexionando os dedos sobre a pele de Bella enquanto olhava para suas mãos. Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima, Bella reconheceu aquele olhar em seus olhos. Ela sentia isso também, e sabendo que ele estava com medo de dizê-lo - com medo de como ela reagiria - Bella sabia que ela teria que ser a única a dizer pela primeira vez.

Encarando carinhosamente o marido, o homem que nunca deixou de procurar por ela, nunca deixou de orar e esperar que ela retornasse, Bella falou as palavras que Edward estava desesperado para ouvir.

"Eu te amo".

Se ele se assustou com a declaração repentina, não demonstrou. Em vez disso, os olhos de Edward ficaram ainda mais brilhantes, mais contentes e amorosos que Bella já tinha visto. Ele traçou a curva de sua bochecha lentamente, e um sorriso surgiu através de seus lábios quando ele se inclinou para frente, beijando Bella suavemente, mas com todas as emoções que seus olhos detinham. "Eu te amo, minha Bella. Eu sempre te amei, e sempre te amarei."

Menos palavras foram ditas, então, quando eles se entregaram à língua dos amantes; com palavras sussurradas, respirações estremecidas e suspiros que clamavam por mais, mãos que falavam com toques leves e amorosos, apertos ásperos que mostravam o desespero de estar mais próximo, de precisar de mais. Lábios, dentes e línguas se moviam languidamente um contra o outro, sobre a pele, traçando cada linha e curva do corpo de cada enquanto reuniam seus corpos, seus corações, suas almas - finalmente juntos novamente.

Quando Bella e Edward estavam ambos saciados e exaustos, encontrando-se enredados em uma confusão de pele suada, lençóis bagunçados e respirações lentas e calmantes, Bella soube que finalmente encontrou o lugar que estava procurando desde que tinha acordado naquele hospital.

Lar.

Era ali, nos braços de Edward. E ela sabia que sempre seria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O amor é lindo não é?<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 22**

"**Eu sinto falta de sábado de manhã, rolar para fora da cama, não fazer a barba, entrar no meu carro com as minhas meninas, dirigir até o supermercado, espremer a fruta, lavar o meu carro, fazer caminhadas. Sinto falta disso.**" **Barack Obama**

_*Barack Hussein Obama é o 44º e atual presidente dos EUA. É também o primeiro afro-americano a ocupar o cargo._

Edward suspirou contente quando seus olhos tomaram a vista de sua esposa e filha enquanto elas riam, suas cabeças inclinadas e juntas, como quem compartilha um segredo, ambos os belos rostos brilhavam de felicidade.

Era algo que Edward nunca planejou tomar por certo, saber quão perto esteve de nunca mais ver acontecer. Mesmo que o tempo escuro ainda permanecesse em sua mente, Edward fez o seu melhor para não viver no passado; em vez disso, deixou-se focar nas recentes lembranças de alegria e riso, amor e admiração que tinham enchido sua vida desde que Bella havia voltado.

"Ok, princesa, é hora de dormir", Edward interrompeu as meninas, o que lhe valeu uma leve careta de sua filha. "Hey, agora, regras são regras. E a hora de dormir é agora, então mexa-se, senhorita."

Beth bufou, mas sabia que não havia nenhum ponto em discutir com seu pai, então ela pulou do sofá. Seu cachorro leal, Panqueca em seus calcanhares, enquanto ela foi dar um abraço Edward.

"Boa noite, papai", ela sussurrou, abraçando-o com força. Edward inclinou-se para envolvê-la completamente em seus braços, inalando seu perfume cristalino, e pressionando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

"Boa noite, baby. Eu te amo", ele disse a ela.

"Eu também, Scooby Doo!" Beth riu antes de decolar, deixando para trás sua risada.

Edward riu de sua nova frase favorita, sorrindo para Bella, que apenas deu de ombros.

"O quê? Eu acho bonito. Além disso, ela pensou nisso", Bella explicou com um sorriso.

"Certo, e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Ninguém assistiu a uma maratona de episódios de Scooby Doo, enquanto eu estava trabalhando, nem fez lanches do Scooby... não você", Edward brincou, puxando Bella em seus braços enquanto ela tentava driblá-lo.

"Não, não eu", Bella riu, enquanto seus braços encontravam o caminho em torno do pescoço de Edward.

"Vocês duas são incorrigíveis", Edward brincando a castigou.

"Eu vou te mostrar o que é incorrigível", Bella sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés para pressionar a boca na de Edward. Ele congratulou-se com seu beijo, passando a aprofundá-lo e bufando quando ela se afastou antes que ele tivesse acabado.

"Eu vou ler para a nossa filha", disse Bella com um sorriso. "Você deve encontrar algo para se manter ocupado até eu terminar." Ela inclinou-se, colocando a boca contra o ouvido dele, deixando o hálito quente soprar sobre sua pele. "Talvez possamos terminar isso mais tarde?" Bella se inclinou para trás, com um sorriso tímido enquanto se movia para fora dos braços de Edward e caminhava em direção ao corredor.

Edward ficou latejando, em mais de um sentido enquanto observava Bella caminhar de forma sensual no fim do corredor, o balanço de seus quadris mantendo seus olhos colados ao corpo dela enquanto ela desaparecia. Uma vez que recuperou seus sentidos um pouco, Edward deixou a sala também.

Ele caminhou em torno da cabana, trancando tudo mais cedo, já que tinha certeza de que ele e Bella não iriam deixar o quarto deles mais naquela noite, se ele tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.

_O quarto deles_. Outro motivo para Edward sorrir amplamente.

Desde sua primeira noite juntos algumas semanas atrás, quando Edward e Beth vieram para Camp, Edward juntava-se a Bella a cada noite; compartilhando não só a cama e seus corpos, mas seus corações.

Edward se sentiu mais livre e aberto com Bella, capaz de confiar a ela seus medos sobre seu trabalho, sobre sua capacidade de fazer a coisa certa, não só para o país, mas também para ela e para Beth. Ele havia compartilhado mais com ela sobre o passado deles, quando Bella pediu, mas não se preocupava mais com ela se lembrar. Edward estava feliz de saber Bella o amava, todo o resto seria apenas a cereja no topo do bolo.

Enquanto Edward caminhava para o quarto, para se livrar da calça e camisa, ele pensou sobre quanto sua vida tinha caído no lugar durante as últimas semanas. Agora que Bella e Beth tinham se reconectado, as coisas pareciam estar indo muito bem. Ele assistiu com espanto e admiração como Bella se adaptou à maternidade, parecendo continuar exatamente de onde estava quando ela lhes foi tirada. Beth estava florescendo sob seus cuidados, bem como, constantemente à procura de um tempo com sua mãe, sempre que possível. Skype veio a ser muito útil ao longo das últimas semanas, e não apenas para Beth e Bella.

Alice também tinha sido irritante pedindo para passar tempo com Bella, o que estava bem para Edward, já que ela poderia trazer Beth junto com ela, e tinha feito isso em algumas ocasiões. Mesmo os pais de Edward tinham conseguido falar com Bella por algumas noites antes. As lágrimas derramadas então tinham sido de alegria e alívio bem como quaisquer lágrimas que choravam nos dias de hoje - o que Edward estava grato – pois odiava ver as lágrimas de tristeza que corriam dos olhos de sua família depois que Bella desapareceu.

Agora, as lágrimas haviam secado e o buraco que tinha sido aberto em sua vida perfeita estava sendo cuidadosamente costurado, tudo por causa do retorno de Bella.

E isso fez Edward se apaixonar ainda mais por ela, se isso era possível.

Era a razão pela qual ele estava pronto para dar a ela algo que ele tinha sido agarrado por quatro longos anos.

"Oi, bonitão", Bella anunciou, entrando no quarto e assustando Edward ligeiramente, a caixinha de veludo saltando em suas mãos.

"Oi, linda", Edward respondeu, virando-se e sorrindo para a saudação brincalhona. "Tudo certo? Beth está dormindo?"

"Simplesmente apagou", respondeu Bella, movendo-se ao redor do quarto, sem nenhum cuidado, se despindo e vestindo uma blusinha e shorts para dormir diante dos olhos famintos de Edward.

Não era uma peça de lingerie sexy, mas isso não importava para Edward. Bella poderia estar vestindo um saco de estopa e ele acharia sexy. Inferno, ele quase preferia esta versão, vestida com pouca coisa e com roupas simples.

Isso permitia que sua beleza natural brilhasse.

Bella começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro, mas Edward agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para ele antes que ela pudesse passar, e a risada dela flutuou no ar ao seu redor. "Edward, o que você..." Ela parou, gemendo ao invés de falar quando Edward começou a beijar seu pescoço exposto e o que ele conseguia alcançar de sua clavícula.

"Você é muito tentadora Bella", a voz de Edward rugiu contra sua pele, enquanto sua língua se lançava para provar a doçura dela.

"Mmm", foi sua resposta choramingada. O pequeno ruído o deixou selvagem e suas mãos começam a traçar a forma de seu corpo. Ele passou pelos braços, com leves toques pela borda externa de seus seios antes de cair até a cintura e os quadris, enquanto continuava atacando seus ombros e pescoço com a boca.

Edward percebeu se não tomasse cuidado, ele iria se perder nas curvas e depressões do corpo de Bella e esquecer a sua surpresa. Infelizmente, ele afastou a boca dela e virou-a em seus braços para que pudesse vê-la.

Bella sorriu preguiçosamente para ele, com os olhos pesados de luxúria. Edward teve que conter seu próprio desejo; e em vez disso, ergueu a mão até seu rosto enquanto puxava sua boca para a dele, fundindo seus lábios nos dela em um beijo apaixonado e lento.

Enquanto a beijava, Edward colocou sua surpresa no lugar, encerrando o beijo só depois que terminou.

"Edward", Bella ofegou depois que eles se separaram. Edward sorriu de forma amorosa por ter tal efeito sobre ela.

"Bella querida, você é _tudo_ para mim", Edward começou, com as mãos esfregando as costas dela e seguiu para baixo pelos braços para depois pegar as mãos dela.

"Eu não posso te dizer quão feliz você me fez, toda a nossa família, por voltar. Não há palavras suficientes para mostrar-lhe como você me faz sentir, por isso _eu te amo_ terá que ser suficiente", afirmou Edward, inclinando-se para beijá-la. "Está chegando a hora de dizermos ao mundo que você ainda está aqui, e eu sei que será difícil, mas eu queria te dar algo para que você saiba, não importa o que aconteça, que eu estou com você - que eu irei apoiá-la, e que eu te amo".

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, parando brevemente quando Edward ergueu a mão esquerda dela entre eles, colocando-a em seu peito. "Oh, meu Deus, Edward... é lindo. Você não comprou isso só para mim não é?"

"Claro que sim", disse Edward com uma risada, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de olhos arregalados que Bella deu ao anel cravejado de diamantes em seu dedo. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Edward deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios. "Não recentemente, no entanto. Não, este anel... este anel tem sido seu por muito mais tempo, Bella.

"Este é o seu anel de noivado, querida."

"Meu anel de noivado?" Bella perguntou, e a confusão era visível em seus olhos castanhos lacrimejantes enquanto ela olhava para ele. "Como você...?"

"Eu o peguei... antes." Edward riu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu realmente o tirei do seu closet algumas semanas antes de tudo acontecer há quatro anos. Nosso aniversário de casamento estava chegando, e eu queria acrescentar algumas pedras a ele como seu presente. Eu nunca tive a chance de dar a você, até agora."

"É lindo, Edward. Eu amei", Bella disse a ele. "E eu te amo."

"Sempre", disse Edward, inclinando-se para mais um beijo.

As coisas esquentaram entre eles rapidamente depois disso, Bella quase rasgou a camisa e as calças de pijama que cobriam o corpo firme de Edward, enquanto o puxava de volta para a cama deles. Suas próprias roupas foram as próximas, as mãos de Edward gananciosas para revelar a pele dela.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Edward gemeu com a sensação de sua boca quente chupando seu pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer de prazer.

"Edward, por favor!" Bella pediu, deitando-se de costas na cama e abrindo-se para ele, com os olhos famintos e necessitados.

"Porra!" Edward amaldiçoou, movendo-se para o espaço entre as pernas de Bella, encaixando perfeitamente lá. Ele passou uma das mãos ao longo de sua perna bem torneada, apreciando a pele lisa e os gemidos suaves que caíam da boca de Bella com seu toque.

"Eu poderia te tocar assim o dia todo, Bella", Edward disse com a voz rouca e os olhos seguindo o caminho de suas mãos, através de sua barriga ligeiramente arredondada, até os picos de seus seios cheios, onde ele apertou e amassou suavemente, fazendo Bella arquear-se em suas mãos querendo mais. "Continue a fazer sons assim, baby, e eu não poderei prometer-lhe que isso será lento como eu quero", Edward rosnou humilde, espalhando seu hálito quente pelo ouvido de Bella enquanto lambia sua garganta.

"Eu não me importo", Bella ofegou, seus dedos segurando os músculos rígidos que flexionavam nas costas de Edward. Seus dentes beliscaram sua orelha, ganhando um impulso do corpo de Edward para ela própria, atingindo-a perfeitamente e deixando-a desesperada por mais. "Eu só quero você, Edward, por favor!" Ela pediu novamente, movendo suas pernas para a cintura dele.

"Você quer isso, baby?" Edward sussurrou, inclinando o corpo para alinhar-se com o dela, antes de deslizar para dentro, de forma longa e lenta e tão profundamente. Ele gemeu quando não pode ir mais longe, enterrado dentro do calor morno dela até o cabo. "É isso aí."

"Unh, simmm!" Bella sussurrou, com os braços girando em torno de seus ombros enquanto levantava os quadris para encontrar os dele. Edward começou a empurrar dentro dela, seu ritmo trabalhando do jeito que ela precisava.

"Maldição, tão sexy!" Edward grunhiu com seus olhos fixos onde ele estava mergulhando dentro e fora de Bella; o tapa molhado de sua pele e os gemidos cheios de prazer eram a melhor sinfonia que ele já tinha ouvido. A visão de Bella debaixo dele - o rosto e o peito rosados, seios arfando e quadris em busca dele enquanto se movia dentro e fora dela - era a visão mais erótica que já tinha visto. Ele queria devorá-la, tomar seu corpo e nunca deixá-la se afastar novamente.

Bella abriu os olhos chocolate escuros que queimavam só para ele, cheios de amor e luxúria. Era um olhar que Edward nunca iria esquecer, e ele estava grato por saber que isso não mudou em todos os anos que tinha conhecido e amado sua esposa.

"Eu amo você", Bella murmurou, e seus dedos apertaram ainda mais a pele de Edward quando a pressa do orgasmo a levou, a boca se abrindo em um grito silencioso enquanto seu corpo ficava tenso em torno dele.

Edward só foi capaz de adiar por um curto tempo, os quadris continuando a empurrar enquanto observava Bella desmoronar antes de encontrar sua própria libertação, chamando o nome dela quando gozou.

Ofegante, ele encostou a testa na de Bella, seus olhos fixos nos dela enquanto ela sorria languidamente para ele. Bella inclinou-se, beijando a boca de Edward antes de seus braços cederem e ele rolar para o lado, não querendo esmagá-la.

"Deus, eu te amo", Edward suspirou pesadamente, ganhando um sorriso de Bella antes de sentir o braço dela deslizar sobre o peito suado.

"Você só está dizendo isso por causa do sexo bom?" Brincou ela.

Edward bufou. "_Bom?_ Baby, isso foi melhor do que bom. Foi fan-porra-tástico!" Edward respondeu. Bella riu balançando a cama um pouco e Edward juntou-se ao doce som por um momento antes de se mover para ficar de lado, levantando a mão dela para descansar contra seu rosto.

"Mas, não, não foi por isso que eu disse isso. Eu só preciso que você saiba disso", Edward sussurrou reverentemente. Os olhos de Bella se suavizaram, parecendo entender o que Edward estava tentando transmitir; que lamentava o tempo que ele não foi capaz de dizer a ela, que ele nunca quis que ela duvidasse disso, ou dele.

"Eu adoro ouvir isso", Bella o tranquilizou, dando um beijo na palma da mão dele. Os olhos de Bella caíram para sua própria mão, e Edward sorriu quando percebeu que ela estava admirando seu anel de noivado.

Seu sorriso só ficou maior quando ela sussurrou suas próximas palavras.

"Eu estou pronta, Edward. Acho que eu deveria ir para a Casa Branca e ficar com você e Beth o tempo todo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, a primeira-dama fez sua aparição. Bella está sendo corajosa dando esse passo enorme vocês não acham?<strong>_

_**Próximo capítulo... a Casa Branca.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 23**

"**Você tem que aceitar que pode falhar, então, se você fizer o seu melhor e ainda não ganhar, pelo menos você pode estar convencido de que tentou. Se você não aceitar o fracasso como uma possibilidade, você não irá definir metas altas, você não irá se ramificar, você não tentará... você não irá correr o risco."**

**Rosalynn Carter**

_*Eleanor Rosallyn Carter é a esposa do 39º presidente dos EUA, Jimmy Carter e nessa qualidade serviu como primeira-dama dos EUA de 1977 a 1981._

Os nervos não eram novidade para Bella. Ela os sentiu assim que despertou e sua mente era uma lousa em branco, sem nenhuma informação, cercada por pessoas que ela não conhecia. Quando abriu sua loja, ela estava nervosa. Ser escoltada até a base em Kodiak, e conhecer o presidente - que tinha acabado por ser o marido há muito perdido; se mudar para Maryland, e se apaixonar por ele e sua filha – tudo isso fez Bella sentir-se nervosa e com medo.

Tudo isso, porém parecia ser um passeio no parque comparado ao medo e os nervos que percorriam todo o seu corpo agora de forma intensa. Bella estava esperando por Edward para vir buscá-la na Sala Verde, onde ele a pediu para esperar depois de terem chegado na capital.

O curto passeio de helicóptero tinha sido apenas isso - curto. Eles não tinham tido muito tempo para discutir mais do que o plano básico do que iria acontecer quando Bella chegasse à capital do país. Isso ia ter que ser suficiente, desde que o momento tinha chegado.

Batendo o sapato de salto alto sem descanso contra o piso de madeira, Bella se recordou da conversa preparatória de Edward de novo, na esperança de que isso iria manter sua mente um pouco ocupada, em vez de se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo em outros lugares da grande mansão.

Edward estava conversando com o pessoal, lembrando-lhes de novo a severidade da punição, se alguém sequer respirasse uma palavra sobre quem havia chegado na Casa Branca hoje, antes que ele fosse capaz de apresentá-la à grande equipe. Bella não achava que ia dar certo, mas Edward tinha certeza que seu poder como presidente iria manter o pessoal na linha. Afinal de contas, ele brincou, a Casa Branca era conhecida por seus segredos.

Bella não o lembrou que os inúmeros segredos sempre tinham sido descobertos; em vez disso, ela escolheu acreditar que poderia manter em segredo sua presença por um período de tempo mais longo, até que ela estivesse confortável com seu novo papel e posição na vida.

Ela não sabia quando isso iria acontecer, mas Edward tinha plena confiança nela de que não iria demorar muito, já que ela tinha lidado com tudo o que ele havia jogado para ela com graça e determinação.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward interrompeu seus pensamentos quando ele entrou na sala. Bella foi pega de surpresa pela sua aparência; ele se parecia com o Presidente.

Ela sabia que era um pensamento bobo, visto que ele sempre foi presidente desde que ela o conheceu. Ao vê-lo ali de pé - vestido imaculadamente em um terno cinza escuro, brilhantes sapatos que refletiam nas luzes acima, e sua gravata cor de vinho atada perfeitamente - Bella viu Edward como o homem poderosamente viril que ele era.

Isso a fez cobiçar seu corpo de uma forma totalmente inadequada, considerando a tarefa à sua frente.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente, obviamente, tendo percebido as bochechas coradas e os olhos aquecidos de Bella. "Você parece terrivelmente sedutora...", Edward murmurou, caminhando até a cadeira onde Bella estava sentada e puxando-a em seus braços. Ele passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura, a seda roxa do vestido permitindo que o calor de seus dedos ultrapassassem o tecido.

Ele pressionou os lábios no local abaixo da orelha de Bella, seus lábios sugando alto depois que ele se afastou. "Mmm, você tem um gosto delicioso."

"Edward, por favor", implorou Bella, fazendo seu melhor para ficar em pé em seus braços e focada. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava tentando distraí-la de seus medos; e por mais que apreciasse isso, ela também estava pronta para enfrentá-los.

Se ela tinha aprendido alguma coisa em seu tempo como Charlotte Byrd, foi que era melhor enfrentar os medos de frente.

"Tudo bem, amor", Edward assentiu, dando um passo para trás e deixando os olhos percorrerem Bella mais uma vez, seu sorriso e os olhos aquecidos. "Você _está_ linda, apesar de tudo. Não vou negar isso."

"Obrigada", Bella sorriu.

Edward pegou suas mãos na dele, seus olhos procurando os dela. "Tem certeza que você está pronta para isso, Bella? Se você quiser esperar, ou se tiver mudado de ideia, eu não vou ficar chateado. Posso cancelar isso tudo, se você quiser."

Bella deu às suas mãos um aperto de leve antes de responder. "Não, é hora e eu estou nervosa pra caramba, mas isso seria verdade em qualquer momento em que fizéssemos isso e, eu quero ficar aqui com você e Beth... Não posso me esconder para sempre."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, concordando silenciosamente com sua avaliação. "Você é mais corajosa do que pensa, e mais esperta do que eu um dia vou ter esperança de ser", ele disse, depois que ela terminou de falar.

"Pssh", Bella levemente bateu no peito dele. "Eu estou pronta para passar para a Ala Leste, e ter o meu próprio espaço."

Edward riu, bicando os lábios dela rapidamente antes de se virar e levar Bella para fora da sala, segurando firmemente uma de suas mãos enquanto percorriam o caminho para o Grande Hall.

Seus sapatos ecoavam no chão de mármore enquanto caminhavam, anunciando a sua chegada iminente muito antes que a equipe pudesse realmente vê-los. Edward parou por um momento fora do limiar do salão, permitindo que Bella respirasse fundo antes de ela balançar a cabeça, dando-lhe permissão para levá-la adiante.

"Boa tarde, novamente, a todos. Deem boas vindas ao lar à sua primeira-dama, Isabella Cullen", Edward anunciou, quando entraram na sala.

Um alfinete poderia ter caído na Sala de Estar da Rainha no andar de cima que teria sido facilmente ouvido pelo silêncio que a presença de Bella causou.

As pessoas da equipe, todas em fila e vestidas com uniformes impecáveis, permaneceram enraizadas em seus pontos; ficou claro a partir da maioria das expressões de olhos esbugalhados que eles estavam tendo dificuldade de acreditar no que estavam vendo.

Bella continuou a apertar a mão de Edward com força, tanto quanto ela ousou nesta situação. Ela queria parecer forte, mas seus nervos estavam ganhando a batalha, enquanto ela esperava em xeque por alguém reagir.

Afinal de contas, todo o plano dependia desses homens e mulheres manter um segredo; um segredo tão grande que enviaria ondas de choque, não só nos Estados Unidos, mas também no mundo inteiro. O fato de que eles estavam de pé estoicamente em silêncio, apenas com seus olhos arregalados e algumas bocas abertas revelando seus sentimentos, era um pouco irritante para Bella.

Finalmente, depois de alguns momentos de tensão, Bella viu um rosto sorridente e acolhedor comparecer perante ela.

"Bem vinda ao lar, Senhora Cullen", Alice sorriu, com os olhos brilhantes enquanto oferecia à Bella um aperto de mão formal. "Estamos tão felizes por você estar aqui."

"Obrigada, Alice," Bella sussurrou com gratidão, a sinceridade de suas palavras fazendo com que elas saíssem mais silenciosas do que ela queria. Alice pareceu compreender, puxando Bella para um abraço rápido antes de soltá-la, e retornando ao seu lugar no outro extremo da fila.

Jasper se aproximou dela, fazendo o sorriso de Bella suavizar ainda mais assim que o homem loiro e bonito lhe ofereceu outro aperto de mão e boas-vindas. "É bom ter você de volta, minha senhora."

"Obrigada, Sr. Cullen, é bom estar em casa", Bella conseguiu dizer com uma voz mais forte, mais alta. Jasper piscou para ela, fazendo com que Edward risse enquanto Bella sentia o rosto esquentar um pouco.

"Sr. Presidente", Jasper comentou, quase curvando-se ao seu irmão que estava orgulhosamente ao lado de sua esposa. Edward apenas acenou para seu irmão, mas Bella viu seus olhos rolarem. Isso ajudou a aliviar os nervos, que no fim das contas ela sabia que por baixo do terno poderoso, da postura firme, e do olhar fixo sem entregar nenhum sentimento, o Edward dela ainda estava lá.

Não demorou muito para que o resto do pessoal seguisse os exemplos do Chefe de Gabinete e de sua esposa, cada um vindo até Bella e apresentando-se, oferecendo-lhe sinceras boas-vindas e assegurando-lhe que iriam ajudá-la de qualquer forma, se necessário.

Uma vez que a equipe havia sido advertida novamente por Edward para manter o reaparecimento de Bella em segredo até que ele pudesse ter uma conferência de imprensa para anunciar o fato oficialmente, Edward dispensou o grupo e levou Bella até a grande escadaria, para começar a lhe dar um _tour_ sobre o funcionamento interno da Casa Branca. Bella sempre foi fascinada pelas salas um pouco secretas, e seus olhos brilhavam quando ela recebeu uma visita pessoal dos tais elaborados cômodos pelo próprio presidente.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao andar de cima na Ala Oeste, o grande espaço dedicado ao presidente e sua família. Edward guiou Bella cuidadosamente ao redor, através da grande sala de estar e até o quarto principal.

Bella ficou espantada, os olhos sorvendo com cuidado as decorações ornadas que pendiam nas paredes, justapostos com os itens pessoais que Edward tinha colocado ao redor do quarto em estantes e armários.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para a grande cama _king-size_ centrada no quarto; suas malas repousavam sobre o edredom azul escuro, esperando para ser desmanchadas.

"Hum, eu espero que não seja muito presunçoso da minha parte, mas eu mandei que trouxessem as suas coisas para cá", disse Edward atrás de Bella, sua voz normalmente inabalável carregando uma ligeira nota de preocupação. "Se você não quiser ficar comigo, eu vou entender, é claro. Esta é uma responsabilidade muito grande, para lidar de uma vez. Talvez você prefira se aclimatar em seu próprio quarto em primeiro lugar? Eu posso mandar mudar as suas coisas para a suíte da primeira-dama, se você preferir..."

Bella cortou suas divagações sem sentido com os lábios firmemente pressionados aos dele, os braços se ergueram para descansar em seus ombros. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele enquanto aprofundava o beijo, o gemido satisfeito de Edward e a paixão recíproca a estimularam a seguir diante.

Quando se separaram, Bella pressionou a cabeça contra o peito dele, os braços deslizando para se colocarem em torno da cintura de Edward. Ela colocou as mãos debaixo de seu casaco, agarrando sua camisa branca em seus punhos enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Eu não quero estar em qualquer lugar sem você, Edward. Onde você estiver é onde eu quero estar, onde eu pertenço", Bella disse com convicção.

"Graças a Deus", Edward murmurou antes de beijá-la ferozmente, que era toda a confirmação dos sentimentos dele que ela precisava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beijo,<strong>_

_**Nai.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 24**

"**Ser a primeira-dama é o mais difícil trabalho não remunerado no mundo." Patricia Nixon**

_*Thelma Catherine "Pat" Ryan Nixon era a esposa de Richard Nixon, 37º presidente dos EUA e, portanto, a primeira-dama dos EUA de 1969 a 1974._

"Tudo bem, então a seguir, você precisará se encontrar com Laurie DuPont, ele é o Chef Executivo. Ele precisará do menu, da contagem de cabeça, dos itens especiais, e qualquer informação especial de preparação de alimentos para o jantar... logo em seguida… oh! Você terá que se reunir com Lucille Santiago, a Designer Floral Chefe. Ela é simplesmente fabulosa -. você irá amá-la, eu juro. Ela é a melhor que eu já conheci, Bella. Se é verde e cresce, ela pode fazer... coisas lindas, eu juro", Alice riu, com os olhos brilhando e continuou, apesar do terror que era evidente nos profundos olhos castanhos de Bella.

Oprimida nem sequer chegava perto de como Bella estava se sentindo atualmente - mais como ser esmagada sob o peso de um elefante de vinte toneladas ao conhecer os deveres e responsabilidades da primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos, que haviam sido impostos a ela uma semana antes, quando ela fez seu retorno tranquilo para a Casa Branca.

Bella estava fazendo o seu melhor para assimilar tudo, a partir da gama de atividades e eventos que ela estava agora, aparentemente, a cargo, simplesmente conhecendo os arredores da enorme propriedade que ela agora chamava de casa. A Casa Branca era grande, com tantos corredores que era fácil se perder – o que infelizmente, tinha acontecido com Bella algumas vezes já.

Era muito constrangedor ter que perguntar as direções para a equipe, que ainda estava abismada com ela com mais frequência do que não. Bella tentou ignorar seus olhares; e em vez disso, se concentrar em qualquer tarefa que estivesse tentando realizar, que era geralmente tentar encontrar Beth ou Alice. Construir um relacionamento com sua família era parte da razão por ela finalmente ter tomado a decisão de vir para cá, depois de tudo.

Bella suspirou baixinho, fazendo o seu melhor para não alertar Alice da angústia que estava sentindo. Ela sabia que Alice não estava tentando sobrecarregá-la de propósito; no entanto, a quantidade de informações que a mulher continuava a jogar para cima dela estava fazendo exatamente isso.

"Ok, então isso deverá ajudá-la a começar, mas nós realmente precisamos começar a trabalhar na decoração e entretenimento para o jantar. Oh, e os convites terão que ser concebidos e impressos, logo que tivermos uma data oficial. Edward tem dado a você tem alguma ideia de quando eles podem obter este projeto de lei encerrado e pronto?" Alice perguntou, virando-se para falar com Bella, que tinha vindo a segui-la diligentemente.

"Hum, eu não sei" Bella respondeu com pesar. "Eu realmente não tenho conseguido falar com ele sobre isso."

"Claro que não, que boba eu. Por que é que vocês dois falariam de legislação, quando podem estar fazendo outras coisas divertidas de casal?" Alice brincou.

"Oh, bem, isso não é... um..." Bella parou, e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, lembrando das várias ocasiões que ela e Edward tinham feito exatamente isso. "Na verdade, nós tentamos não falar sobre as coisas da nação se pudermos evitar. Edward está sempre tão desgastado quando termina o dia, que só quer relaxar e se concentrar em outras coisas."

Alice balançou a cabeça, retomando seu ritmo acelerado para a Sala de Estar da Rainha. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Jasper pode ser um verdadeiro urso depois de um longo dia, e ele não é tão estressado quanto Edward, embora eu tenha certeza que ele diria o contrário. Ele está trabalhando muito duro para descobrir o que aconteceu com você", Alice disse a ela calmamente quando entraram na sala.

"Eu quero que você saiba que ele está muito feliz que você tenha voltado. Nós _todos_ estamos. As mudanças em Edward são de dia para noite, Bella, você não pode sequer imaginar", disse Alice, com a voz sumindo enquanto parecia perder-se em uma memória. Balançando a cabeça, ela voltou para terminar seus pensamentos anteriores.

"Jasper pode ser difícil de ler, eu deveria saber desde que eu me casei com ele", brincou levemente "Mas ele sente tudo muito profundamente. Ele sentiu a sua perda, tanto quanto o resto de nós, mas ele também sabia que Edward tinha responsabilidades que não poderia fugir. Tem sido difícil para Jasper equilibrar ser um Executivo da Casa Branca, bem como um irmão mais velho, que só queria ver seu irmão feliz".

"Eu acho que isso é evidente, Alice - pelo menos, para mim", Bella assegurou-lhe com um leve toque em seu ombro. "Eu sou grata por toda a ajuda que ele tem nos dado, não só por manter Edward são, mas por me ajudar a desvendar meu acidente também. Ninguém mais tem sido capaz de fazer isso."

Alice assentiu. "Não faz mal que os irmãos Cullen tenham tanto poder, não é?"

"Acho que não", disse Bella com um leve sorriso.

"Esses homens, no entanto", disse Alice, estalando a língua, "Se eles sequer soubessem metade do que eu tive que fazer na sua ausência para fazer este navio navegar..."

Bella riu, com humor, porém também com um toque de medo, porque ela sabia quão verdadeiras as palavras de Alice eram. Alice estava agindo como a Anfitriã Oficial da Casa Branca, assim como a Secretária Social da Casa Branca. Agora que Bella estava de volta, Alice parecia completamente pronta para entregar as rédeas de Anfitriã, contente com retomar à sua posição original como Secretária Social.

"Ok, então este é o lugar onde eu tenho trabalhado, como você pode ver", Alice disse, apontando para uma mesa que tinha sido colocada no pequeno espaço. "Eu não estava confortável em ficar na sala de estar anexa ao quarto de Edward como a maioria das primeiras-damas fazem, por isso fizemos isso."

"É um espaço muito agradável", disse Bella, apreciando as paredes azuis e o mobiliário ornamentado e rico.

"Você pode continuar trabalhando aqui ou voltar para o escritório mais tradicional que as ex-primeiras-damas têm usado. Qualquer coisa que você decidir está bom, mas devemos fazer isso rapidamente. O jantar do Estado acontecerá antes que você perceba, isso sem mencionar o frenesi da mídia que virá quando o seu reaparecimento for anunciado".

Bella assentiu, ainda lutando para compreender tudo que Alice tinha acabado de dizer, para não mencionar a lista de atividades que já tinha sido atribuída a ela nos dias anteriores.

"Olha, eu sei que é uma responsabilidade muito grande", disse Alice, aproximando-se e oferecendo a Bella um toque reconfortante no ombro. "Mas, você tem muita ajuda, ok? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e Edward e Beth estão ao seu lado cem por cento."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, embora os olhos arregalados ainda irradiassem seus nervos. Alice pareceu perceber que ela precisava de espaço, então pediu licença para dar a Bella algum tempo sozinha para se aclimatar.

Bella sentou-se atrás da pequena escrivaninha de pinho, cheia de papel, envelopes, canetas e outros materiais importantes. Ela tocou os diferentes documentos, leu breves cartas e memorandos que precisava enfrentar, bem como o calendário de mesa - cheio de compromissos, anotações e números.

Bella temia que mais uma vez estivesse além de suas capacidades. Será que ela realmente poderia fazer isso? Ela estava talhada para este tipo de responsabilidade? Afinal, ela tinha sido uma simples confeiteira e dona da livraria até poucos meses antes. Ela pensou ser uma simples mulher do Alasca, que iria viver sua vida na pequena cidade.

Esta vida era completamente o oposto do que ela estava acostumada.

E, tanto quanto ela amava estar perto de Beth - ser capaz de colocá-la em sua própria cama a cada noite, acordar sabendo que sua filha estava a meros metros de distância, em vez de milhas - não fazia esta realidade menos assustadora.

Bella teria gostado de ser capaz de se apoiar em Edward, mas ele estava geralmente em reuniões e conferências com mais frequência do que não. Quando ele estava por perto, o telefone parecia estar colado à sua mão - ou isso ou com um de seus muitos assistentes colado ao seu quadril.

A jovem assistente pessoal, Jessica Stanley, parecia particularmente ligada a ele. Bella não estava nada impressionada com a morena de vinte e três anos de idade, que favorecia blusas apertadas e saias justas com saltos extremamente altos. Ela definitivamente não gostava da forma como os olhos azuis de Jessica pareciam permanecer na bunda de Edward, também.

Bella tentou o seu melhor para manter pensamentos tais insalubres de sua mente, sobre o que poderia acontecer por trás dessas reuniões a portas fechadas, querendo acreditar nos laços fortes que tinha com o marido.

Ainda assim, as dúvidas se arrastavam de volta no final da noite, quando Edward não estava em sua cama por causa de alguma reunião ou um telefonema urgente que teve que atender, mas ele nunca podia lhe dizer do que se tratavam. Às vezes, quando conseguia voltar, Edward estava cansado demais para qualquer tipo de relação conjugal das quais Alice tinha de referido de brincadeira.

Bella estava preocupada.

Talvez ela devesse ter ficado onde estava, quando sua vida parecia mais simples.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella está tendo dificuldades em assumir a atribulada nova vida de primeira-dama. Edward precisa dar um passo atrás e prestar um pouco de atenção...<strong>_

_**Eu gostaria de dizer que temos muito adiante, mas infelizmente estamos na reta final por aqui. :'( Mais seis capítulos e diremos adeus ao Presidente.**_

_**Beijo e até terça!**_

_**Nai.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 25**

"**Até onde você pode ir sem destruir por dentro o que você está tentando defender de fora?" - Dwight D. Eisenhower**

_*Dwight David 'Ike' Eisenhower foi o 34º presidente dos EUA de 1953 a 1961. Ele era General de cinco estrelas do Exército dos EUA durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e serviu como comandante supremo das Forças Aliadas na Europa._

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso", Edward rosnou baixo, com uma mão puxando seu cabelo com força enquanto ele andava pelo chão acarpetado e elegante de seu quarto. "Como diabos ele descobriu?"

Bella permaneceu sentada silenciosamente na borda da cama, flexionando os dedos contra o edredom azul marinho em desconforto enquanto Edward continuava a reclamar. Seus olhos verdes se desembarcavam nela de vez em quando, quando ele fazia uma pergunta que não permitia que ela respondesse antes de seguir adiante com o seu próximo pensamento.

Ele estava além de lívido, a raiva emanava dele em ondas. Ele ainda estava lutando com a notícia que Benjamin Cheney tinha lhe dado algumas horas antes, e como sua equipe deveria seguir em frente com seu plano agora.

O ressurgimento e retorno de Bella à Casa Branca tinha vazado para a imprensa. Ou melhor, para aquela cobra chamada Arnold Roth-Ortiz, que, então estampou a notícia na primeira página de seu jornal sem pedir a confirmação do gabinete do presidente.

_O filho da puta!_

Agora, Edward estava sendo inundado com chamadas, mensagens e demandas de todos na imprensa, para não mencionar de seu gabinete. Ele até tinha amigos ligando, como seu gerente de campanha de muito tempo, Victor, no entanto todos eles pareciam querer oferecer parabéns, bem como saber mais sobre a situação.

Inferno, os cidadãos estavam reunidos do lado de fora dos portões na Pennsylvania Avenue, alguns com cartazes de amor e emoção, enquanto outros carregavam cartazes de raiva, e apelavam por uma investigação sobre a presidência.

Todos queriam saber o que diabos tinha acontecido, mas ninguém com tanta força quanto Edward. E agora, por causa deste vazamento, ele poderia nunca saber.

"Maldição!" Edward gritou, seu temperamento queimando novamente com o pensamento de que sua equipe poderia não ser capaz de trazer Kebi de volta para os EUA para ser interrogado. O homem com certeza tinha ouvido a notícia e procurado refúgio em algum lugar.

Edward viu Bella pular um pouco do canto do olho, fazendo-o sentir-se culpado por assustá-la com o seu temperamento mal controlado.

"Sinto muito", ele suspirou, com os olhos cheios de remorso quando se virou para ela. "Isso tudo é apenas... fodido."

"Edward, por favor, acalme-se", Bella tentou acalmá-lo, estendendo a mão para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. "Tenho certeza que tudo isso irá se acalmar em breve. As coisas vão ficar bem."

"Como pode ficar tudo bem? Droga!" Edward gritou. "Se aquele bastardo tivesse falado com Cheney antes de ir a público, poderíamos ter evitado que isso acontecesse. Seu reaparecimento já é notícia em todo o mundo, Bella. Você realmente acha que será capaz de encontrar os idiotas que fizeram isso com você agora?! Claro que não! Eles vão se esconder ainda mais!" Edward trovejou com uma veia pulsando em sua testa.

"Talvez não. É possível que o agente McCarty e Hale tenham conseguido o que precisam para extraditar Kebi", Bella ofereceu, tentando o seu melhor para domar o homem que estava rugindo na frente dela.

"Não importa! Ele terá tempo para coordenar sua história agora. Porra, se eu soubesse quem falou com Roth, eu iria fazer de sua vida um inferno!"

Bella suspirou alto. Embora magoasse Edward ouvi-la, sabendo que ela estava cansada da discussão sem fim na qual estavam há mais de uma hora agora, ele não conseguia se conter.

"Edward, você sabia que me trazer para cá era um risco, nós dois sabíamos. Quantas vezes você disse que quanto mais pessoas soubessem, mais provável seria do segredo vazar?" Bella perguntou.

"Isso não deveria ter acontecido", Edward resmungou, olhando através de uma janela com vista para o gramado da frente. Seus olhos percorreram a multidão, vendo como ela parecia crescer. Seus dedos se flexionaram contra seus quadris em agitação, sem saber se eles eram partidários ou estavam lá apenas para criticá-lo por como ele escolheu lidar com seus assuntos.

"Então, agora você se arrepende de ter me trazido para cá?" Bella perguntou e a mágoa era clara em sua voz.

Edward se virou, e seus olhos frenéticos desembarcaram em sua esposa magoada. "Não, não, claro que não Bella!" Disse ele, ajoelhando-se diante dela, com as mãos envolvendo as dela. "Eu queria você aqui, eu preciso de você aqui, meu amor. Eu só queria que alguém tivesse mantido sua boca fechada, porra!" Edward explicou.

"Bem, é muito tarde para isso agora", disse Bella, afirmando o óbvio.

"Uma vez que eu descobrir quem Roth convenceu a abrir a boca, eu irei fazê-lo pagar!" Edward ameaçou com sua voz e olhos frios.

"E se foi um acidente?"

Edward tirou as mãos das dela, observando-a com cuidado, enquanto deixava a insinuação por trás de suas palavras fazerem sentido. "Bella?" Ele perguntou com voz trêmula.

"Não, eu não! Eu não disse nada", Bella foi rápida em tranquilizá-lo, suas mãos alcançando as dele, mas Edward continuou perguntando a ela.

"Você sabe quem foi, então?"

"Não!" Bella respondeu rapidamente, com veemência.

"Bella".

"Eu disse que não sei Edward! Você acha que eu estou mentindo agora?" Bella o desafiou, com os olhos em faíscas escuras que queimavam em Edward.

Apesar de sua raiva e da mistura tóxica de emoções que giravam através dele, Edward não pôde deixar de notar a semelhança que Bella tinha com a Bella do passado naquele momento. A forma como que seus olhos se cerraram, a linha firme de seus lábios, e a rigidez dos ombros o lembraram da esposa antes do acidente. A Bella de antes tinha sido toda 'faísca e vigor', cheia de vida e rápida para colocar Edward em seu lugar quando ele estava fora de linha, que ele sabia que tinha sido muitas vezes.

A nova versão de sua esposa era mais suave, mais doce. Embora ainda teimosa, ela era mais tímida e recatada do que Edward sabia que Bella tinha sido. Ele estaria mentindo se não admitisse que sentia falta da mulher apaixonada que Bella costumava ser, mas Edward tinha aprendido a amar a sua esposa agora mais reservada.

Ainda assim, vê-la agora parecendo quem tinha sido uma vez mexeu com Edward.

Fez coisas que ele não poderia agir no momento, não importa o quanto seu corpo ansiasse.

Em vez disso, ele respirou, liberando um pouco de sua raiva em uma expiração antes de falar. "Não, claro que não, Bella. Eu sei que você não mentiria para mim."

Bella não foi aplacada. "Mas você acha que a minha amiga teve algo a ver com isso, certo? Que Tanya disse a alguém?"

"Não podemos descartar essa possibilidade", Edward tentou interromper, mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Então, _é_ minha culpa!"

"Não, eu não estou dizendo isso..."

"O que você _está_ dizendo então, porque eu estou confusa, Edward. Se você acha que Tanya fez isso, mesmo que eu já tenha falado com ela e descoberto que ela não fez nada, então isso volta para mim", Bella bufou com raiva. "Eu fui a única que disse a ela, eu fui a única que precisava de uma amiga para se apoiar quando você estava fazendo sabe Deus o que em suas reuniões até tarde da noite, com estagiárias e assistentes pessoais, discutindo coisas que você 'não pode' me contar.

"Este lugar está cheio de segredos que você não me conta, coisas que ninguém pode saber, mesmo que eu seja a sua mulher. Então, obviamente, a culpa é minha por precisar de uma amiga para me ajudar a me ajustar à forma como as coisas funcionam por aqui. E, claro, ela só _tinha_ que ir para a imprensa, porque nos meus amigos não se pode confiar!" Bella gritou, levantando-se para ficar cara a cara com Edward.

Edward foi pego de surpresa mais uma vez, despreparado para o ataque de raiva de Bella. "Bella, eu não... do que você está falando?" Edward tentou compreender, espantado com as acusações que ela tinha feito contra ele.

As coisas estavam fora de controle, fazendo com que Edward se sentisse fora de equilíbrio, o que era algo que ele não estava acostumado a sentir. Ele não gostou. Ele também sabia que nesta casa, as paredes tinham ouvidos e ele não podia correr o risco de qualquer um desconfiar do problema que estava se formando entre o Presidente e a primeira-dama recém reunificada.

"Eu estou falando de todas aquelas noites que você fica até tarde, Edward. Aquelas em que você não vem para a cama até quase amanhecer, e depois sai algumas horas mais tarde. Eu estou falando sobre a forma como todas as estagiárias olham para você, como sua secretária baba em cima de você. Você achou que eu não iria notar? Que eu não iria querer saber?" Bella parou e o fogo morreu em seus olhos, seus ombros caíram quando ela terminou seu pensamento em voz baixa.

"Eu fiquei longe por muito tempo, Edward. Você é um homem atraente, e você tem necessidades... Você não seria o primeiro presidente a buscar um pouco de emoção em uma delas. Eu só queria que você não mentisse sobre isso."

Edward ficou chocado em silêncio, incapaz de acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Bella pensava que ele teve um caso, que _estava tendo_ um caso. Balançando a cabeça, ele se atrapalhou com as palavras enquanto se movia em direção a ela. "Não, não, não! Querida, você entendeu tudo errado! Eu nunca te traí!"

"Eu não o culparia, se você tivesse", Bella disse baixinho, afastando-se das mãos de Edward. "Quatro anos é muito tempo, e você pensou que eu estava morta."

"Bella nunca! Eu _nunca_ pensei que você estivesse morta! Eu estive procurando por você todos os dias, você sabe disso. Bella, você não se lembra? Nós falamos sobre tudo isso antes. Eu não menti para você naquele dia, e não estou mentindo agora. Não há ninguém além de você, eu juro", Edward implorou, ignorando o desejo de Bella por espaço e tomando-a nos braços, com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto.

"Só _você_, Bella!"

Os olhos de Bella se fecharam. Depois de alguns momentos, ela permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse contra ele. Edward roçou os polegares contra seu rosto, querendo que ela falasse.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou finalmente, a cabeça caindo no peito de Edward. Ele suspirou de alívio, seus braços circulando firmemente em torno dos ombros dela enquanto ela agarrava sua camisa. "Eu acredito em você, eu sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem", Edward murmurou, com as mãos esfregando suavemente contra as costas de Bella. Ele deu um beijo em seu cabelo, lutando para manter suas emoções sob controle. Ele esteve a poucos passos de cair em pedaços antes de Bella aceitar suas palavras verdadeiras.

"Isso é tão difícil, Edward", Bella disse com uma voz abafada, com a cabeça ainda enterrada em seu peito. "Eu quero compartilhar tudo com você."

"Eu sei, querida", Edward respondeu suavemente. "Sinto muito, mas tem que ser assim, há algumas coisas que eu não posso te dizer. Mas por favor, nunca pense que é porque eu não quero, é só porque é confidencial e eu não tenho permissão."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, finalmente deixando seus olhos lacrimejantes encontrar os dele. "Eu sei. Sinto muito."

"Não há nada que se desculpar", Edward disse suavemente, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios de Bella brevemente antes de se afastar para olhar para ela de novo. "Mas, por favor, você precisa me dizer se algo está incomodando você. Eu não posso consertar o que eu não sei que está errado." Ele sorriu gentilmente, esperando ver Bella fazer o mesmo.

No entanto, Bella não o fez. Ela se mexeu por um momento, e Edward viu quando Bella mordeu o lábio, seus olhos ainda nublados com dúvida. "Há mais alguma coisa, Bella?" Perguntou ele.

"Eu... acho que preciso de uma pausa", Bella gaguejou. "Eu não posso mais fazer isso."

"O quê?" Edward olhou para ela com a cabeça girando. "O que você quer dizer com 'pausa'? Bella, você acabou de dizer que entendia..."

"Eu sei, eu sei", Bella rapidamente tranquilizou-o, colocando a mão sobre o coração batendo freneticamente. "Não é isso. Bem, não realmente. Eu só...", ela suspirou, olhando para baixo por um momento antes de voltar seu olhar para Edward. "As coisas eram muito mais fáceis antes de eu vir para DC. Há tantas mudanças acontecendo no momento, e tudo está se misturando na minha cabeça. Eu sei que disse que estava pronta para isso, mas agora eu acho que preciso de algum tempo para resolver tudo o que está na minha cabeça."

"Não, você não pode sair."

Bella se afastou de Edward, e seus olhos ficaram incrédulos com seu tom enérgico. "Não?"

"Não!" Edward disse novamente com firmeza.

"Você não pode me manter aqui", Bella disse-lhe com firmeza, seu próprio temperamento subindo com seu tom autoritário.

"Eu sou o presidente, eu posso mantê-la onde eu quiser", afirmou Edward com um tom mandão. Quando os olhos de Bella explodiram de raiva, Edward sabia que tinha cometido um grande erro.

Antes que ele pudesse retirar seu comando ridículo, Bella estava atacando o closet, puxando a mala para fora e jogando roupas aleatoriamente, ignorando seus apelos.

"Bella, espere, eu não quis dizer isso!" Edward se desculpou, movendo-se para o lado de Bella apenas para ser evitado por ela.

"Oh, você quis dizer isso", Bella disse friamente, fechando a mala. "E eu quero dizer isso!" Disse ela, virando-se para ele com um olhar feroz de determinação em seu rosto.

"Você pode ser o presidente dos Estados Unidos, mas agora, você também é um idiota com um ego do tamanho do Alasca. Se você acha que pode me dizer o que fazer, é melhor pensar de novo. Eu vivi quatro anos sem você, eu posso com certeza fazê-lo novamente, Edward Cullen".

"Bella, o que você está dizendo?" Edward perguntou com seu coração bombeando descontroladamente de medo.

"Eu estou dizendo que eu vou embora, Edward. E quando você tirar a sua cabeça da bunda e deixar de ser idiota, pode vir me encontrar para se desculpar."

Bella se virou bruscamente, deixando Edward de pé sozinho em seu enorme quarto.

Ele ficou lá, de pé por minutos a fio, repetindo suas palavras para si mesmo, rezando para que tivesse ouvido o que ele sabia que ela não tinha dito.

Que iria voltar para ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Ops.<strong>

**Até terça!**

**Nai.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 26**

"**Meu Deus, isso é um inferno de trabalho! Eu não tenho nenhum problema com meus inimigos... mas meus amigos malditos, eles são os únicos que me mantém afundando o chão durante a noite." Warren G. Harding**

_*Warren Gamaliel Harding foi o 29º presidente dos EUA, um republicano de Ohio, que serviu como presidente de 1921 até 1923, data de sua morte._

O telefone não parava de tocar. Só adicionava à cacofonia de barulhos reverberando nas paredes do Salão Oval com a agitação de pessoas do lado de fora das famosas portas; as linhas telefônicas clamavam em voz alta sobre a vibração de vozes e embaralhamento de papéis.

Edward se inclinou sobre a mesa, apoiado no cotovelo; a cabeça cansada foi sustentada por uma mão enquanto ele tentava concentrar-se na legislação em frente a ele. Não pareceu funcionar, no entanto, visto que estava lendo o mesmo parágrafo de termos jurídicos e sentenças compridas uma e outra vez, seu cérebro não conseguia processá-los.

Recusando-se a continuar com o esforço fútil, Edward empurrou a pilha de papéis vinculados para longe, segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos e puxando seus cabelos em exaustão.

Ele se virou, e seus olhos se direcionaram para as três grandes janelas que compunham a parede sul. O gramado se alastrando e as flores brilhantes lá fora o faziam doer, desejando poder dar um passeio na noite fresca de verão. Edward viu quando um homem de terno - seu uniforme - apareceu e jogou uma bola preta e Jake saiu correndo atrás.

Edward desejou que pudesse estar lá fora, brincando com seu fiel amigo, em vez de preso ali dentro, enterrado sob a papelada e a frustração. Suspirando, Edward permaneceu fixo na imagem do seu animal de estimação brincalhão por apenas um minuto antes de sua mente voltar ao assunto mais urgente, que tinha estado na vanguarda de seus pensamentos por muito tempo.

_Ela ainda estava longe._

Bella tinha deixado a Casa Branca há quase uma semana depois da briga, levando Beth com ela para Camp David, deixando Edward para cuidar de si mesmo entre os lobos. Ele hesitou em deixar Beth ir, mas percebeu o quanto era importante para Bella e Beth manterem seu vínculo frágil próspero permanecendo juntas. Edward desejou que pudesse fazer o mesmo com o relacionamento deles.

Nenhuma quantidade de telefonemas e súplicas foi capaz de trazer Bella de volta para ele, de juntar as peças de sua família novamente. Edward estava desesperado para ir até ela, até mesmo tentou escapulir algumas vezes, mas não importava o quanto ele tentasse, as demandas colocadas sobre ele, como presidente pareciam sempre ficar no caminho.

Primeiro, tinha sido a bomba do reaparecimento de Bella, Edward sempre que tinha que responder a perguntas e entrevistas se esquivava da imprensa sobre como e quando ela foi encontrada, o que tinha acontecido, e se Edward a estava mantendo em segredo o tempo todo. Conspirações abundaram, algumas rebuscadas e outras batendo mais perto de casa, mas Edward não foi capaz de dar uma resposta direta porque ele ainda não sabia.

Esse era outro peso amarrado ao pescoço dele: encontrar uma maneira de trazer Kebi para os EUA desde que a notícia tinha saído. McCarty estava fazendo um inferno de um trabalho e, surpreendentemente, a Secretária Hale estava lutando junto nas trincheiras com eles, mas isso não parecia ser suficiente. Como Edward tinha sido advertido, trazer Kebi para os Estados Unidos seria extremamente difícil, já que ele também era um cidadão do Egito; e não poderia ser extraditado, salvo perante prova idônea para incriminá-lo.

Edward estava inflexível que encontraria uma maneira, mesmo que a força tivesse que ser usada. Ele esperava que não fosse chegar a esse ponto, mas não estava descartado flexionar seu poder presidencial, se necessário fosse. Ele iria descobrir o que aconteceu com sua esposa, ele _tinha_ que descobrir.

_Ele não seria capaz de descansar até que o fizesse._

Uma batida na porta tirou a atenção de Edward de seus pensamentos errantes, mais uma vez, os olhos se elevaram de seu espaço perdido sobre a mesa para encontrar Jessica Stanley, sorrindo com força para ele. Edward sabia que a menina estava um pouco nervosa após o tratamento rude que ele estava dando a ela e a todas as outras funcionárias do sexo feminino desde sua briga com Bella, mas ele não se importava.

Se isso ajudasse a delinear uma linha clara na areia, tornando-se mais evidente para as mulheres que ele não estava, nem nunca tinha estado disponível para elas, então valeu a pena as inábeis e hostis interações que se seguiram.

Edward desejou que Bella estivesse por perto para vê-lo, como era para seu benefício, mas isso não importava. Ele sabia que quando ela voltasse - e ela iria voltar, maldição! - que a diferença seria profunda e, esperava ele, apreciada.

"Sr. Presidente, é hora da reunião com o Sr. Cullen, o Sr. Hodges, e a Srª Thorpe. Mando-os entrar, ou o Senhor prefere a reunião no escritório menor?" Jessica perguntou formalmente.

"Aqui vai ficar bem, obrigado, Srª Stanley", disse Edward, ajeitando a gravata e alisando o cabelo antes de se levantar para cumprimentar seus convidados.

"Obrigado a todos por terem vindo", Edward acolheu-os, oferecendo-lhes lugares nos sofás cor de sândalo na frente de sua mesa.

"Claro, Senhor presidente", Randall Hodges respondeu, sua figura grande, porém bem cuidada encontrou descanso no sofá em frente a Jasper. Katherine Thorpe calmamente sentou-se na luxuosa poltrona de listras creme, enquanto Edward continuou de pé.

"Eu pedi que os três entrassem porque parece que a imprensa não vai recuar tão cedo", Edward explicou, olhando para cada um de seus colegas de confiança com cuidado. "Nós precisamos decidir um curso de ação para acalmá-los, mas permitir que o Agente McCarty e sua equipe trabalhem para obter justiça para a minha família."

"Como está a primeira-dama, Senhor?" Katherine perguntou, seu rosto comprido tão sério quanto nunca tinha-se visto. Edward tentou não recuar, mas ter que admitir que sua esposa o havia deixado - ainda que temporariamente, depois de tanto tempo de separação era doloroso.

"Ela foi visitar Camp David com Elizabeth. Elas queriam passar um tempo fora dos holofotes", Jasper respondeu. Edward lhe deu um breve, mas grato olhar, que seu irmão respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Não era como se eles estivessem propositalmente tentando enganar Katherine, mas Edward já tinha falado com Jasper sobre como manter a verdadeira razão para a rápida retirada de Bella para um seleto grupo. A Conselheira não era um deles, não importa quão boa advogada ela fosse.

O mesmo aconteceu com Randall, o conselheiro sênior de Edward. Edward pode ter confiado nele implicitamente com assuntos do Estado; no entanto, as questões relativas seus assuntos de família eram algo completamente diferente.

"Isso é bom, uma pausa de todo esse frenesi da mídia é certamente merecida", comentou Randall, seu bigode loiro balançando com cada palavra.

"Sim, é", disse Edward, antes de dirigir a conversa de volta para seu tópico. "O que eu preciso de vocês três agora é um plano de como mudarmos a atenção da mídia para longe deste escândalo. Vocês todos sabem que, se não for feito logo, as chances de encontrar legalmente os responsáveis pelo acidente de Bella irão desaparecer." Edward parou, lançando um olhar na direção de Katherine. Edward não poderia dizer se o olhar tenso foi devido ao desconforto com o que ele disse ou sua disposição geral séria. De qualquer maneira, ele não se importava. "Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça."

Randall concordou com a cabeça, franzindo a testa em pensamento. Jasper se inclinou sobre seus joelhos, com as mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto a caminhada lenta de Edward continuou em torno da pequena área de estar.

"E sobre a legislação de Conservação de Energia? Existe alguma notícia sobre isso que possamos usar?" Randall ofereceu. Edward foi rápido para rejeitá-lo, sabendo que não poderia se aproveitar de uma de suas promessas de campanha apenas para desviar a atenção.

Os quatro começaram a discutir outras possíveis ideias, mas poucas tiveram mérito, e aquelas que o fizeram não pareciam capazes de manter a atenção da imprensa por muito tempo.

Jasper tinha dado a melhor opção, sugerindo que Edward começasse a plantar sementes de informações sobre sua possível reeleição no próximo ano.

Edward estava hesitante em perseguir a ideia, no entanto. Ele não estava confortável com iniciar esse tipo de conversa, quando ele mesmo não tinha certeza se seria candidato à reeleição.

Um ano atrás - inferno, há cinco meses - Edward não teria hesitado em dizer que sim, que era candidato a reeleição. As coisas eram diferentes agora, no entanto. Com a volta de Bella, todas as coisas que uma vez pareciam importantes eram agora pequenas em comparação com formar uma família com ela novamente.

Edward já conhecia o pedágio e estresse que ser o Presidente cobrava; mais quatro anos não parecia tão atraente, embora ainda tivesse coisas que ele queria realizar para o seu país.

Ainda assim, era uma decisão que ele não podia - _não iria -_ tomar sozinho.

"Basta pensar sobre isso", Jasper tinha incitado uma vez que Thorpe e Hodges haviam saído, um plano provisório para mudar brevemente os meios para se concentrar na nova legislação de controle de armas, até que uma opção melhor pudesse ser encontrada.

"Eu vou, mas não é apenas sobre mim mais, Jasper", Edward respondeu.

Jasper acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Isso é verdade, mas assim é a política, Senhor. Nada dito nunca é realmente a verdade, certo?"

Os dois homens riram, sabendo que era uma afirmação verdadeira. Os irmãos sorriram conscientemente antes de Jasper se virar para sair. Edward voltou para a sua mesa, suspirando com pesar quando voltou para a papelada empilhada.

"Edward?"

Ele olhou para cima, surpreso ao ver Jasper ainda pairando perto da porta, com a mão apoiada em punho. "Sim?"

"O que você está fazendo, irmão?" Jasper perguntou sério, com a testa enrugada de preocupação.

Edward levantou uma pilha de papéis, dando de ombros em derrota. Jasper balançou a cabeça um pouco antes de devolver o olhar solene de seu irmão. "A culpa é minha, não é?"

"O quê?" Edward perguntou em voz alta, confuso.

Jasper se aproximou da mesa impressionante, com os olhos examinando as várias pilhas, estalando a língua em alguns papéis que já estavam lá há vários dias. "Você está nisso por quanto tempo agora?" Ele perguntou.

Edward encolheu os ombros, sem saber. "Um tempo".

"Foi o que eu pensei", Jasper respondeu. "Escute, eu sei que tenho exigido muito de você, mas isso para agora. Você precisa ir."

"Como?"

"Vá buscar sua garota, cara. Isso pode esperar."

Edward inclinou-se para trás; atordoado por um momento, sem saber se tinha ouvido seu Chefe de Gabinete corretamente. Jasper nunca se esquivou do trabalho, mas agora ele estava dizendo para Edward fazer exatamente isso. Poderia ser verdade? Deus, ele esperava por isso!

Edward sorriu largamente, o primeiro sorriso que tinha se permitido desde que Bella o tinha deixado. "Você está falando sério?"

"Yeah! Você não vale uma merda quando Bella não está por perto, de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho três anos de cobrir sua bunda presidencial para provar isso"; Jasper brincou.

Edward não esperou, pulando de sua cadeira e movendo-se rapidamente em direção à porta. Ele lançou um rápido, mas significativo "obrigado" por cima do ombro antes de correr para o quarto para arrumar às pressas uma mala.

_Ele iria buscar sua esposa. E desta vez, ele nunca a deixaria se afastar novamente._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acho que o Presidente se mostrou arrependido por ter tratado a esposa daquela forma. Eu entendo que vocês tenham ficado irritadas com a atitude dele, mas o homem uma hora tinha que explodir. Só aconteceu de ter sido Bella a pessoa a estar por perto na hora. Mas ela já o castigou levando Beth para Camp e agora está na hora de ele ir atrás dela.<em>**

**_Beijo!_**

**_Nai._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Todos os Homens do Presidente **

**Capítulo 27**

"**Eu aprendi com a experiência que a maior parte de nossa felicidade ou miséria depende da nossa disposição e não de nossas circunstâncias." Martha Washington**

_*Martha Dandridge Custis Whashington era a esposa de George Whashington - o primeiro presidente dos EUA. __Embora o título não tenha sido inventado até depois de sua morte, Martha Washington é considerada a primeira primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos._

A luz do sol espiou através das cortinas, caindo em silêncio no chão e se esticando até a cama, aquecendo o rosto de Bella. Ela se aninhou mais fundo no travesseiro, suspirando com o calor em volta dela, inalando um perfume amadeirado que fez seu pulso acelerar.

O braço dobrado em volta de sua cintura causou um preguiçoso e completo sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ela cantarolava levemente.

_Edward._

Ele veio até elas três dias antes, com as mãos vazias, mas o coração cheio de esperança enquanto expôs suas desculpas. Tinha sido uma luta para Bella, querer ficar brava com ele pelas palavras e ações dominadoras que ele havia usado, mas, no final, ela não podia.

Era Edward, e ela o amava.

Ele era seu coração, sua casa.

Bella também estava ciente de seu papel em toda aquela confusão, como ela deveria ter lidado com seus problemas e inseguranças com Edward melhor. Ficar brava com ele não era tão fácil quando ela percebeu que também havia exagerado.

Eles conversaram longamente várias vezes ao longo dos dias anteriores, ambos admitindo a culpa pela briga. Comprometeram-se a conversar sobre as coisas com calma e racionalmente no futuro, em vez de saltar para medidas drásticas se eles brigassem novamente, o que ambos sabiam que era provável. O casamento era trabalhoso e discussões por vezes aconteciam, mas eles poderiam trabalhar essas torções em seu relacionamento, enquanto fizessem isso juntos.

Nos dias que se seguiram a sua reunião, Edward tinha aproveitado várias oportunidades para mostrar a Bella o quanto ele a amava e Bella fez o seu melhor para mostrar o mesmo a ele.

Suspirando com as memórias de seus corpos entrelaçados, corações batendo contra o peito um do outro, pele esbanjada em beijos e palavras sussurradas com a voz rouca da devoção compartilhada entre eles fez vibrar o corpo todo de Bella.

_Deus, ela o queria novamente. Mais e mais, quantas vezes pudesse tê-lo._

Ela não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez se sentir assim, mas esperava que isso nunca desaparecesse.

"Mmm, dia", Edward roncou suavemente por trás das costas de Bella, sua mão roçando a pele macia de sua barriga. Ele deu um beijo molhado em seu ombro nu, depois outro e mais outro.

"Bom dia", Bella suspirou, com sua voz carregada de desejo enquanto erguia a mão para segurar sua cabeça, mantendo sua boca onde estava.

"Eu sonhei com você na noite passada", Edward murmurou. "Mas não foi o suficiente. Nunca é suficiente, a menos que você esteja bem aqui nos meus braços."

Bella desmaiou internamente e rolou para se aninhar contra Edward, que se ergueu o suficiente para deixar Bella deslizar por baixo dele. Com as mãos acariciando seu peito firme, Bella olhou para Edward com olhos suaves e um sorriso caloroso. "Estou feliz por estar neles."

Edward roçou seus lábios contra os dela, nem se preocupando com o mau hálito matinal. O beijo demorado, transformou-se em beijos ainda mais famintos. Bella permitiu que suas mãos viajassem pela extensão impressionante das costas de Edward, esfregando os músculos que se flexionaram e ficaram tensos debaixo de sua pele enquanto ele se segurava em cima dela.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Edward gemeu baixinho, enquanto sua boca se movia de seus lábios até a garganta, chupando e mordiscando um caminho de desejo até sua clavícula. Bella choramingou humilde quando ele chegou ainda abaixo, seus lábios encontrando os picos de seus seios e chupando carinhosamente.

"Edward, sim!" Bella suspirou de prazer, seu corpo balançando-se para encontrar o dele, encontrando-o ansioso e pronto. "Mais!"

Edward concordou, alinhando os quadris com os dela e roçando em Bella onde ela mais precisava dele. Seus olhos se encontraram, ardentes e quentes, Edward empurrou contra sua esposa, ambos suspirando de felicidade quando conseguiu se afundar mais nela.

Moveram-se juntos, de forma lenta e lânguida, os movimentos sem pressa ou urgência enquanto adoravam um ao outro com palavras suaves e toques leves de lábios e pele. O tempo tinha parado para eles enquanto se amavam, dando um ao outro tudo o que tinham.

Quando os dois estremeceram e suspiraram de prazer ao alcançar o pico mais alto, Edward regou o rosto de Bella com beijos leves, fazendo-a rir antes de rolar para o lado, para não esmagá-la.

"Agora _isso é_ um bom dia!" Edward disse preguiçosamente, sua mão ainda traçando padrões aleatórios na pele de Bella com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela riu: "Sim, eu diria que sim."

"Todos deveriam ter a mesma sorte de acordar desse jeito", disse Edward levemente.

Bella riu de acordo, suavemente acariciando o braço de Edward enquanto ele o descansava em sua barriga.

"Eu irei transformar isso em uma lei, eu acho", disse ele, balançando a cabeça de forma decisiva.

"Uma lei?" Bella riu, seu coração se alegrando. Ela amava o quão tolo Edward poderia ser. "E como você acha que isso daria certo?"

"Pfft", Edward bufou. "Quem se oporia a isso? Sexo pela manhã garantido para todos os cidadãos? Acho que eu estou no caminho certo aqui, Bella. Eu seria o mais amado presidente de todos os tempos, se pudesse levar a lei a ser aprovada."

Bella revirou os olhos para ele, mas seu sorriso era difícil de conter. "Eu tenho certeza", ela jogou junto, de frente para o marido e desfrutando completamente da vista de seus olhos verdes brincalhões e brilhantes que olhavam para ela.

"Eu _iria_ ser! Esqueça Honest Abe", Edward disse a ela com um sorriso encantador," Eu seria 'Sexy Eddie', o presidente mais amado e mais quente".

Bella riu alto. "Você nem gosta de ser chamado de Eddie!"

"Eu irei abrir uma exceção para esse título", Edward respondeu com indiferença.

Eles continuaram a rir e falar em voz baixa, os lençóis retorcidos ao seu redor enquanto o sol subia. Bella estava radiante e ainda mais brilhante, ao que parece, enquanto se deliciava com o amor de seu marido.

"Beth deve acordar cedo", disse Edward alguns minutos mais tarde, quebrando o silêncio confortável que os tinha envolvido.

Os olhos de Bella rapidamente se moveram para o relógio no criado mudo.

"Provavelmente. Ela parece levantar-se cedo", Bella concordou.

"Ela puxou a mãe", Edward declarou.

Bella bufou. Ambos sabiam que não era realmente verdade. Edward era mais madrugador do que Bella, devido ao seu trabalho.

"Acho que devemos nos vestir, hein?" Bella disse.

"Não", Edward fez beicinho. Ele puxou Bella para um abraço apertado,cheirando seu pescoço. "Eu gosto de você assim... toda quente e nua."

Rindo, Bella passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele e respondeu: "Sim, mas a nossa filha vai chegar a qualquer momento saltitando e tanto quanto eu gosto de você dessa maneira, também, eu acho que ela provavelmente passou por bastante coisa este ano, sem acrescentar o trauma de ver seu pai nu a essa lista."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!" Edward resmungou enquanto desembaraçava de sua esposa e dos lençóis da cama. "Mas, eu vou acrescentar uma emenda à lei que inclui um compromisso de tempo nus."

"Faça isso!" Bella riu enquanto saía da cama e caminhava para o banheiro. "Eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho."

"Posso entrar?" Edward perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas grossas.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas o toque estridente do telefone celular de Edward o cortou.

"Caramba!" Edward xingou.

Dando de ombros, Bella parou na porta, olhando por cima do ombro sugestivamente enquanto Edward pegava seu telefone. "Talvez você possa se juntar a mim quando terminar o trabalho, querido. E eu vou até mesmo deixar você me ajudar a _terminar_ de novo", ela disse com uma piscadela atrevida.

O gemido de frustração de Edward e o posterior e rouco 'Alô' a seguiu até o banheiro, onde Bella moveu-se rapidamente para o grande chuveiro e ajustou a temperatura da água.

Enquanto se lavava, Bella permitiu que sua mente vagasse ao longo dos últimos dias.

Ela estava mais feliz do que um dia já tinha estado, agora que ela e Edward haviam se reconciliado. Apesar de ter sido difícil, ela sabia que eles seriam mais fortes agora. Eles haviam brigado, mas, no final, tinha valido a pena.

Edward sabia que ela não seria forçada mais ou seduzida pelo seu poder e Bella sabia que ele iria respeitá-la a partir de agora. Ela pode ter sofrido no passado, mas não era feita de vidro; ela poderia dobrar e não quebrar e não precisava dele para protegê-la de tudo.

O que ela precisava - _se_ precisasse - era se apoiar nele e apoiar a ele. Eles passaram várias horas discutindo como avançar depois que Edward tinha chegado a Camp. Ambos concordaram em conversar mais sobre o que estava acontecendo, compartilhando tanto quanto podiam um com o outro quando uma preocupação surgisse.

Bella sabia que não seria capaz de saber sempre todos os detalhes do trabalho de Edward, e ela aceitou o fato. Ajudou que ele tenha prometido ter sempre alguém com ele enquanto trabalhava com uma estagiária ou secretária bonita.

Bella prometeu que iria se esforçar para confiar mais em Edward, e sabia que ele não tinha feito nada para não merecer tal confiança. Ela também prometeu-lhe que não fugiria dos problemas; em vez disso ela iria enfrentá-los da melhor maneira possível, desde que Edward estivesse ao seu lado.

Foi uma resolução que ambos concordaram.

_E, em seguida, selaram o acordo com o sexo. Várias vezes._

Balançando a cabeça, Bella percebeu que estava tentando ganhar tempo, depois de ter terminado sua rotina de limpeza vários minutos antes. Ligeiramente decepcionada que Edward não havia se juntado a ela, Bella desligou a água e se secou antes de escorregar em um roupão fofo e ir para o quarto se vestir.

Ela encontrou vestígios de Beth no quarto, sua lagarta brilhante descartada na cama bagunçada; nem sua filha ou marido pareciam estar no cômodo. Bella não se preocupou, achando que a dupla tinha ido para a cozinha para começar o café da manhã juntos, como vinham fazendo nos últimos dias.

Aquecia o coração de Bella, o amor que ela via tão claramente entre pai e filha. Ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa por tê-los separado ao longo das últimas semanas, mas rapidamente sacudiu o pensamento de sua cabeça. Ela não iria se debruçar sobre o erro de seu passado recente. Em vez disso, querendo ser uma parte da imagem que tinha evocado na cabeça de sua amada família, Bella entrou no closet para se vestir rapidamente, para que pudesse se juntar a eles.

Edward correu para o quarto momentos mais tarde, chamando seu nome. Bella rapidamente vestiu seus jeans antes de sair para vê-lo.

"O quê? Qual o problema?" Bella perguntou, a preocupação de que algo houvesse acontecido com Beth perfurando seu coração.

"Bella, eles o pegaram!" Edward disse em uma corrida enquanto se movia rapidamente ao redor do quarto, puxando roupas freneticamente do closet e jogando em cima da cama.

"O quê? Quem?" Bella perguntou confusa.

"McCarty ligou e disse que o primeiro-ministro Kachiri concordou em entregá-lo. Ele estará no primeiro voo para cá, temos que ir agora. Eu já fiz as malas Beth."

"Eu não entendo. Edward, espere, me diga o que está acontecendo."

Edward parou e se virou para a esposa. Caminhou até ficar ao lado dela, e suas mãos foram direto para os ombros dela, enquanto ele olhava fixamente para ela.

"Eles o pegaram, Bella! McCarty e Hale foram capazes de trazer Kebi para cá." Edward disse sério. "Iremos finalmente descobrir o que aconteceu com você."

* * *

><p><strong>Chegou a hora de descobrirmos o que aconteceu com Bella. Preparados? <strong>

**Até quinta!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 28**

"**Nuvens e escuridão nos cercam, mas o céu está logo ali, e o dia do triunfo certamente virá, quando a justiça e a verdade serão inocentados." **

**Mary Todd Lincoln**

_*Mary Ann Todd Lincoln era a esposa do 16º presidente dos EUA, Abraham Lincoln e foi a primeira dama americana de 1861 a 1865._

O ar parecia pesado e grosso, apesar do ar condicionado que fluía através das aberturas superiores a Bella, quando ela se sentou na pequena sala escura. Era início de agosto; então, é claro, que isso pode ter sido a razão da sensação paralisante do ar. Ou, talvez fosse a maneira que Edward não conseguia ficar parado; a perna saltando ao seu lado na cadeira mal-amortecida. No minuto seguinte, ele ia começar a andar de um lado para o outro na sala quando não pudesse mais permanecer sentado, frustração e agitação exibidos em suas belas feições.

A causa mais provável, no entanto, era o homem do outro lado da janela de espelho dupla, sentado em uma mesa anódina. Ele não era muito bonito, ela notou. Ele tinha cabelos escuros, penteados para trás com uma grande quantidade de gel, um rosto cheio com olhos escuros que combinava com sua pele, e uma barba irregular. Suas roupas estavam enrugadas e sujas e se agarravam à seu corpo; elas provavelmente tinham sido de muito boa qualidade em um ponto, mas parecia que ele as estava vestindo por algum tempo.

Parecia impossível para Bella que este homem tivesse um papel em seu desaparecimento. Ele parecia tão... inútil, incompetente. Mas, de acordo com a pesquisa completa e uma longa, mas meticulosa investigação, era ele.

Amun Kebi, o piloto que tinha sequestrado Bella há quatro anos.

Agora, enquanto esperava ansiosamente com Edward na sala de observação a interrogação do agente McCarty, Bella se viu perguntando se isso era realmente tudo o que estava acontecendo - se as questões que há muito tempo atormentavam sua mente e coração iriam finalmente ser respondidas.

Kebi tinha sido difícil no início, recusando-se a cooperar com Emmett, mas depois de várias horas de interrogatório, ele estava finalmente falando.

"Você tem que acreditar em mim", disse Kebi, com sua voz acentuada, mas clara na sala de outra forma tranquila. "Eu não tinha ideia de que eles tinham feito tanto mal a ela."

"Mentira!" Edward resmungou baixinho, com o rosto contorcido de nojo quando se aproximou da janela, observando atentamente cada movimento que Kebi fazia. "Aquele idiota está mentindo!"

"Edward, por favor, sente-se." Bella tentou sem entusiasmo, sabendo que ele iria recusar-la novamente como fizera várias vezes antes.

"Sinto muito." Edward virou-se para Bella, seus olhos carregavam remorso, mas ainda queimavam de raiva. "Eu ainda não posso... Eu preciso ver", ele tentou explicar.

Bella entendeu, balançando a cabeça para ele continuar sua vigília. Edward poderia ser o homem mais poderoso do mundo, mas neste caso, ele não era nada mais do que uma vítima, assim como Bella. Seus anos como advogado, senador e presidente não significavam nada quando se tratava do acidente de Bella; ele só podia ver como outros fizeram o que ele queria desesperadamente fazer por anos.

Bella tinha certeza que se não fosse pelo aviso claro de Katherine antes que a presença de Edward não só dificultasse a investigação, mas possivelmente comprometesse todo o caso, quando fosse ao tribunal, Edward teria estado ali, bem no meio das coisas, exigindo suas respostas.

"Você tem que me dar algo mais aqui, Kebi", Agente McCarty rispidamente disse, puxando a atenção de Bella de volta para a janela e os dois homens. "Se você quer lidar com a Conselheira Thorpe, eu irei precisar de muitíssimo mais do que o fato de que você não sabia que ela iria se ferir."

Ele bufou e sua testa se enrugou quando ele se mexeu na cadeira. Ele levou a xícara de café aos lábios, lambendo-os, antes que ele perguntou sobre o negócio novamente.

"Se você puder me dar nomes e motivos das pessoas que o contrataram, então parece que o governo dos Estados Unidos está disposto a permitir-lhe uma pequena regalia. Ao invés de cumprir uma sentença de prisão perpétua por um crime Classe A aqui em uma de nossas belas instituições prisionais - como em Florence AdMax por exemplo - você terá a sorte de ser devolvido ao seu amado país de origem onde você irá cumprir a sua sentença". Emmett se deslocou para frente, sua forma enorme forma musculosa quase escondendo Kebi da vista de Bella.

"Agora, se fosse comigo, eu estaria agradecendo a Deus por esse pequeno favor e fazendo o que o governo americano me pediu. Porque eu posso lhe garantir", Emmett abaixou a voz para um profundo e baixo timbre, "Você não sobreviveria em Florence. Os homens de lá..." ele assoviou, "Eles te comeriam na primeira semana. E eu posso garantir que os bons homens e mulheres que trabalham lá fechariam os olhos, visto que você é responsável pela destruição da primeira família e tudo mais."

Bella assistiu como Kebi tremeu visivelmente, seu próprio coração trovejando no peito. Ela rezou para que ele finalmente quebrasse, que desse ao agente mais do que as respostas mansas que já havia fornecido. Ficou claro que Kebi não era o cérebro por trás deste caso sórdido, apenas um peão bem remunerado que, até agora, não tinha motivo para delatar seus cúmplices.

"Fala porra!" Edward exigiu, flexionando os dedos contra a parede onde pressionava a mão.

"Droga! Ok", Kebi disse, acenando com a cabeça em derrota.

O ar parecia ter sido ser sugado da sala com esse pequeno acordo. Edward ficou reto, com o corpo rígido, enquanto ouvia com muita atenção. Bella se levantou de sua cadeira, movendo-se para ficar ao lado do marido e pegou sua mão livre. Ela emaranhou seus dedos, apertando a mão de Edward em apoio enquanto os dois se viraram para ver e ouvir.

"O que você precisa saber?" Kebi perguntou alguns momentos depois que Katherine entrou na sala, sentando-se ao lado de Emmett para anotar a admissão de Kebi para fins de julgamento.

"Por que você não nos conta tudo o que aconteceu, e nós faremos perguntas esclarecedoras depois?" Katherine disse a ele sem problemas.

Kebi lambeu os lábios, e seus olhos vagaram ao redor da sala rapidamente antes que se estabelecerem na janela por um longo momento. Bella sabia que ele não podia vê-la, mas não pôde evitar o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. Edward deve ter notado, liberando a mão e passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela em um abraço reconfortante.

"Eu era dono de uma pequena empresa de vôo de Cairo na época, e era um bom trabalho no início. Eu tinha clientes de todas as partes do mundo. Eu conseguia viajar, ver lugares diferentes e outras coisas. Eu até abri um pequeno escritório em Nova Jersey, tentando expandir meus negócios. Então, a economia afundou e o meu negócio começou a sofrer, tanto lá quanto aqui.

"Manter uma empresa de voo privado é caro, mesmo com uma pequena equipe e eu como piloto. Com a economia de merda como estava, eu fiz tudo o que era preciso para me manter vestido e alimentado, sem perguntas. Acho que ganhei uma reputação de ser bom nisso, e por isso, quando recebi um telefonema no final de setembro - talvez no início de outubro - de um cara que não disse quem era, só queria saber se eu estaria disposto a fazer um trabalho para ele, eu não pensei que fosse nada disso."

Kebi tomou um gole de sua bebida antes de continuar, seus olhos se tornaram distantes enquanto ele se lembrava. "Então, montamos os detalhes, uma simples coleta e transporte pelo que eu poderia dizer, mas eles insistiram que eu usasse um pseudônimo. Não foi a minha primeira vez fazendo isso, então eu não me importei", Kebi comentou com um encolher de ombros.

"Podemos apressar isso?" McCarty perguntou rispidamente, demonstrando impaciência.

Kebi assentiu e se moveu para a frente, com as mãos cerradas em cima da mesa.

"Eu juro que não sabia que toda a extensão do plano até a noite, quando eu voei sozinho para lá. Meu contato tinha sido muito específico que eu precisava estar sozinho. Então, lá estava eu, esperando naquele pedaço de terra no meio de nada no deserto do Arizona sozinho quando o jato chegou. Eu não o reconheci, mas reconheci ela.

"Seria difícil não reconhecê-la, com a eleição em curso e seu rosto por toda a parte junto com o do marido. Ela já estava totalmente drogada e com um enorme galo na lateral da cabeça pelo que eu pude ver quando eles a carregaram, mas facilmente reconhecível."

"Se você sabia quem ela era, por que não fez perguntas? Por que concordou em continuar?" Perguntou Katherine.

Kebi encolheu os ombros. "Eu pensei nisso. Um dos caras que a carregava disse que se eu mantivesse a minha boca fechada, eu receberia o triplo do que eu havia pedido, mais um bônus mais tarde. Eu não podia perder essa."

"O que aconteceu depois?" Katherine perguntou.

"Nós carregamos a Srª Cullen para o meu avião e dois caras vieram comigo. Acho que os outros dois cuidaram do jato em que ela estava. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu desde que eu estava voando, mas quando desembarcamos no Alaska, a Srª Cullen ainda estava totalmente dopada com as drogas que eles continuaram dando a ela, mas não era da minha conta. Como eu disse, eu apenas estava fazendo um trabalho e não fiz perguntas. Eles me pagaram e me disseram para sair do país e se eu não dissesse nada para ninguém, em dois anos eu receberia outro pagamento duplo como um bônus. Eu não discuti."

"Então, você os deixou sequestrar uma mulher inocente, uma mulher que sabia que faria muita falta? Você não fez nada?!" Agente McCarty rosnou.

"O dinheiro era muito bom. Ele me manteve vivendo confortavelmente durante os últimos anos, e isso era tudo o que eu queria."

"Filho da puta!" Edward o amaldiçoou com raiva, suas veias pulsando em seu pescoço e testa. "Ele destruiu a minha família por dinheiro, porra!"

Bella não tentou impedir suas palavras iradas, simplesmente inclinou-se para o seu lado para mostrar seu apoio e oferecer resistência. Embora ela não se lembrasse da noite que estava sendo descrita, não foi difícil para a sua imaginação pintar o retrato.

Emmett começou a andar pela pequena sala de interrogatório, enquanto Katherine fazia mais perguntas, que Kebi respondeu devidamente, embora cautelosamente observasse Emmett como se ele fosse um animal enjaulado.

Se ele pudesse ver o leão irritado que Bella estava se sentindo, estaria tremendo de medo e pedindo para ser liberado para o Egito o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente, Katherine fez a pergunta que fez todos para congelar onde estavam em antecipação.

"Você sabe quem estava por trás de tudo isso? Quem queria sequestrar a Srª Cullen?"

Edward estava mais uma vez ao lado de Bella, apertando-lhe a mão enquanto ela colocava o braço em volta de sua cintura. Este era o momento; isso era o que eles tanto se perguntavam por quatro longos anos.

"Sim, acho que sim. Os caras que estavam comigo não eram tão brilhantes, e continuaram falando sobre o plano e como se tudo aquilo não fosse feito da maneira certa, a vida deles não valeria nada por causa da influência do chefe."

"Eles disseram quem era o chefe?"

"Victor Rhodes."

Bella sentiu o corpo todo de Edward ficar rígido diante do nome, e olhou para ele encontrando uma fria tempestade nas profundezas verdes. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando Edward ergueu o telefone, falando em um tom sombrio para quem atendeu.

"Traga Victor. Agora!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alguém no meio do caminho desconfiou de Victor. Apreça e receba seu prêmio! <strong>

**Deixando o Presidente um pouco de lado agora, não se preocupem, no próximo saberemos mais detalhes do que aconteceu com Bella... vocês não estão gostando de Babies on Their Mind? Eu comecei a postar toda empolgada achando que vocês iriam amar e... não foi isso o que aconteceu. Doctor Edward é tão fofo, mais ainda que o presidente e vocês não deram bola para ele. :'( Ele tem uma história tão linda, um tanto sofrida para revelar no próximo capítulo e eu queria ficar feliz em saber que vocês estarão lá.**

**Pronto, já reclamei feito um bebê, voltemos para a programação aqui: Presidente furioso parece sexy...**

**Beijo, **

**Nai.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A grande maioria não se lembra quem é Victor Rhodes rsrs. Veremos então:**

**Todos os Homens do Presidente**

**Capítulo 29**

"**Eu gosto mais de sonhos do futuro do que da história do passado." Thomas Jefferson**

_*Thomas Jefferson foi o principal autor da Declaração de Independência e 3º presidente dos EUA, de 1801 a 1809._

Risos saltavam ao redor da sala iluminada e arejada. Se infiltravam no coração de Edward, preenchendo-o e inchando pelo que parecia ser dez vezes o seu tamanho normal. Ele seguiu o som bonito para o cômodo de cor de lilás, seus olhos pairando sobre os rostos sorridentes de suas garotas favoritas à medida que se aconchegavam debaixo das cobertas.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo?" Edward perguntou, brincando. "E tenho certeza de que pelo menos uma de vocês deveria estar dormindo."

"Ainda não é minha hora de dormir", Bella respondeu com um acesso de raiva, que rendeu risadas de Edward e Beth.

"Não, mamãe, papai quis dizer eu" Beth riu. "Eu tenho escola de manhã."

"É isso mesmo, você tem, não é?" Bella disse com um sorriso. "Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ter que planejar mais tarde, então. Eu não quero que você esteja cansada na escola."

"Que plano é esse?" Edward perguntou e caminhou para sentar-se na beira da cama de Beth, seus olhos estavam quentes enquanto olhava para suas amadas esposa e filha. "Vocês deveriam ler um livro antes de dormir, não fazer qualquer tipo de plano."

"Plano? Que plano?" Bella fingiu ignorância quando olhou para Beth. "Você sabe do que ele está falando, querida?"

"Não", Beth tentou dizer a sério, mas sua boquinha não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

"Agora, senhoras", disse Edward em uma voz severamente falsa. "Vocês sabem que não devem ter segredos para com o Presidente dos Estados Unidos." Ele fez o seu melhor para não sorrir enquanto elas olhavam uma para a outra, com algum código secreto entre os dois pares de olhos castanhos que ele mais amava.

"Nós não ousaríamos, Sr. Presidente!" Bella prometeu com uma piscadela na direção de sua filha.

"É, de jeito nenhum, papai", Beth ofereceu. "Exceto sobre presentes de Natal, porque isso é permitido."

Edward e Bella riram. "Tudo bem, eu vou deixar vocês duas escaparem. _Desta vez_", disse Edward com um olhar ainda brincalhão. "Mas, _é_ hora de dormir, Princesa."

"Ok, ok," Beth suspirou. Ela chamou Panqueca, que saltou do chão antes de estabelecer seu grande corpo dourado no pé da cama. Edward balançou a cabeça, espantado com a rapidez com que o cão tinha crescido ao longo dos meses.

"Boa noite, Panqueca. Não ronque", Beth disse ao cão antes de chamar pela mãe levantando os braços para um abraço. "Boa noite, mamãe, eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, minha menina doce. Boa noite", respondeu Bella se levantando para permitir que Edward tomasse seu lugar.

"Boa noite, Elizabeth. Eu te amo muito, Princesa", Edward sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Eu também te amo, papai. Boa noite", disse Beth antes de virar para dormir.

Edward pegou a mão de Bella e levou-a do quarto, fazendo o caminho para seu próprio quarto no final do corredor. Ele sorriu enquanto gentilmente esfregava o polegar ao longo dos dedos de Bella, grato e aliviado por ser capaz de fazê-lo quando quisesse.

Eles se deitaram, Bella lendo um livro com os pés apoiados no colo de Edward, enquanto ele lia sobre sua agenda próxima e sobre as notícias do mundo atual em seu quarto privado. Era uma rotina que tinham desenvolvido ao longo dos últimos meses, uma maneira simples de ligação enquanto desaceleravam, ou - no caso de Edward - enquanto ele terminava detalhes do trabalho de última hora.

Era uma rotina que funcionava para os dois, e Edward não mudaria isso por nada. Ele desenvolveu uma filosofia de base ao longo dos últimos meses: se fazia Bella feliz, ele estava feliz em fazê-lo.

Além disso, eles precisavam da conexão física e de uma rotina leve durante o julgamento federal para mantê-los sãos; aprendendo a se apoiar um no outro em busca de conforto quando teria sido mais fácil assumir a culpa sozinho.

Isso tinha sido uma luta particular para Edward, pois ele era o único que tinha confiado em Victor Rhodes, para começar. Mesmo pensar no homem agora fazia com que bile e ressentimento se produzissem no estômago de Edward.

Tinha sido um golpe de sorte que Kebi foi trazido naquele momento, finalmente, dando-lhes o nome de quem tinha orquestrado o acidente de Bella. O comando rápido de Edward para trazer Rhodes foi realizado imediatamente, impedindo o homem de fugir do país, só para descobrir mais tarde que foi apenas por horas de distância que não o perderam.

Edward sempre teria com Kebi uma dívida de gratidão por isso. Uma dívida muito pequena, ínfima.

Victor Rhodes, também conhecido como James Swayer ou Lee Stephens, tinha sido levado sob custódia e imediatamente levado a julgamento por sequestro federal, tentativa de homicídio e uma verdadeira bateria criminal. O julgamento não tinha levado muito tempo. Kebi tinha dado testemunho contra Rhodes, para não mencionar que alguns dos outros homens envolvidos no crime também se voltaram contra Victor.

Edward ainda fervia quando pensava no raciocínio de Victor para prejudicar Bella.

Victor tinha feito tudo para que o presidente Edward pudesse ser eleito. E, por sua vez, tornar-se um dos gerentes de campanha mais procurados, mais bem pago e de destaque do país. Ele era amplamente elogiado dentro da esfera política, se o seu candidato levasse um golpe duro, Victor Rhodes era o único a ser chamado para corrigi-lo; assim como ele apareceu para ajudar a reforçar a campanha de Edward após a morte de sua esposa.

As pesquisas nacionais em favor da candidatura de Edward tinha começado a cair de forma significativa no final de setembro do mesmo ano. Depois de ouvir uma conversa com Michael Newton, Victor tinha formulado seu plano. Embora Victor tenha se recusado a admitir a culpa, seus cúmplices foram rápidos a entregá-lo. Laurent Roux, o homem responsável por ajudar Victor a organizar e executar as instruções estava muito disposto a dar os detalhes dos planos de Victor a fim de receber uma pena menor.

Foi assim que Edward e Bella descobriram o que realmente aconteceu com ela. Edward ainda se sentia mal quando pensava nisso.

Bella tinham sido levada para o aeroporto no Arizona como planejado, seu guarda-costas a acompanha, como de costume. Enquanto no aeroporto, o guarda-costas de Bella foi nocauteado enquanto ela usava o banheiro, onde foi então injetada com uma combinação forte de narcótico e sedativo. Os homens a tinham levado a um pequeno jato particular, deixando o guarda-costas no outro avião, que mais tarde caiu com dois corpos não identificados retirados dos restos do avião e levados ao necrotério da cidade.

Bella tinha, aparentemente ficado consciente em algum momento durante o vôo curto para ver Kebi, o que resultou em Laurent atacando-a na cabeça repetidamente e injetando mais algumas doses dos medicamentos para mantê-la inconsciente.

Bella foi levada para o Alasca, onde ela foi mantida em uma cabana isolada durante três semanas, drogada o tempo todo. Laurent admitiu que estava com medo que ela fosse capaz de identificá-los, se conseguisse escapar, por isso, eles continuaram a bater nela e drogá-la para sua própria proteção. Eles nunca tinham planejado manter Bella longe de sua família, apenas mantê-la até que Edward fosse o presidente, garantindo, assim, que Victor pudesse continuar como um agente político de sucesso.

Uma vez que Edward foi eleito, Laurent recebeu a ordem de soltar Bella, mas o dano já havia sido feito a esse ponto. Era óbvio para Laurent que Bella não era a mesma, que todo aquele tempo sendo drogada alterou sua mente.

Foi Victor que tinha mandado que mudassem sua aparência, e em seguida, despejá-la perto de um hospital e monitorar a situação por alguns meses. Uma vez que Laurent estava convencido que Bella não iria recuperar suas memórias, ele deixou o Alasca e a primeira-dama. Victor e Laurent ocasionalmente iam para Kodiak para se certificar de que Bella ainda não tinha conhecimento de quem realmente era e, satisfeitos com os resultados, eles a deixavam em paz novamente.

A fratura de crânio e perda de memória manteve o segredo deles por quatro anos, até que um homem tinha finalmente reconhecido Bella e alertado o FBI.

Aquele homem - Garrett Graves - Edward estaria para sempre em dívida com ele e não poderia ser mais grato por isso.

Edward suspirou, tirando os óculos e beliscando o nariz em irritação com as memórias que rondavam sua mente. Todos os anos que ele procurou poe sua esposa, lutando para passar através de cada dia e noite sem ela, finalmente a encontrando e realmente saber o que tinha acontecido deveria ter-lhe dado paz; no entanto, seu coração ainda doía com pesar e tristeza por não ter conseguido proteger Bella naquela época.

Mesmo agora, ele se preocupava com ela a cada dia; que ela poderia se arrepender de sua decisão de ficar com ele, de querer voltar para a vida simples e fácil que levava nos quatro anos em que eles estavam separados. Ele temia que ela voltasse a se sentir esmagada como tinha sido no verão, e precisasse se retirar de sua vida.

Mas o maior medo de Edward era de que alguém tentasse e a levasse para longe dele novamente. Ele sabia que não poderia sobreviver se algo assim fosse acontecer mais uma vez.

"Hey", Bella o cutucou com os dedos cobertos de meias. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou, referindo-se ao olhar tenso que Edward estava exibindo.

"Nada, eu só estou cansado" Ele negou com um sorriso fraco.

Bella colocou seu livro de lado, se manobrando para mais perto de Edward. Ela se aconchegou nele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito, o que levou Edward a cercá-la em seus braços. "Diga-me", ela sussurrou baixinho.

Edward suspirou. "Eu sei que preciso esquecer, mas eu estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu com você de novo", ele admitiu.

"Eu penso nisso também", Bella disse suavemente, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Pensa?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, às vezes. É difícil não pensar, quando eu me perguntei por tanto tempo por que eu sou do jeito que sou."

Edward acariciou seus braços confortavelmente. "Eu também."

Bella voltou a olhar nos olhos de Edward. "Eu estou feliz por saber, mas eu acho que..." Ela parou.

"O quê?" Edward a incentivou a continuar.

Bella mordeu o lábio e suspirou. "Minhas memórias não vão voltar. Sobre a fratura do crânio eu sabia, mas as drogas...", ela balançou a cabeça, "Elas praticamente garantiram que a minha memória ficasse em branco. E agora eu acho que está tudo bem."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, surpreso ao ouvir Bella dizer isso.

Bella sorriu suavemente para ele, inclinando-se para dar um beijo no canto da boca dele. "Eu não preciso de lembranças para me dizer o que meu coração sempre soube - que eu te amo, Edward - mais hoje do que ontem. E, eu tenho um sentimento de que irei te amar mais amanhã do que hoje, quando eu adiciono Beth..." ela suspirou feliz, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela olhava para Edward "Eu não preciso do passado, não mais. Eu sei que aqui é a minha casa, e isso é tudo que eu sempre quis, de qualquer maneira. Mais do que me lembrar da minha vida, eu só queria um lugar onde eu pertencesse, um lugar que me sentisse em casa."

"O seu lugar é aqui, Bella. Sempre", Edward prometeu, empurrando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo sonoro que pareceu começar em seus lábios, mas se espalhou para todas as partes de seu corpo. Ele segurou-a com cuidado, reverentemente, enquanto permitia que seus lábios mostrassem a ela o amor que sentia, aceitando o amor que ela lhe dava em troca.

Eles continuaram a se beijar suavemente por alguns minutos antes de se separar, sentindo o amor quente em seus corações e brilhante em seus olhos.

"Então, se estamos feitos com o passado", disse Edward com um sorriso, "Vamos falar sobre o nosso futuro."

"Ok," Bella respondeu com um sorriso, seus dedos se entrelaçando com os de Edward no colo.

"Bem, o que você acha de ser a primeira-dama de novo?"

Bella olhou para cima rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados. "O quê?"

Edward ri da sua expressão de surpresa. "Bem, Jasper esteve insinuando que é hora de tomar uma decisão sobre se eu vou concorrer a um segundo mandato ou não."

"Oh, bem..." Bella hesitou. "Se é algo que você quer fazer, eu irei apoiá-lo, é claro."

"Bella, querida", Edward suavemente advertiu. "Não é apenas sobre o que eu quero. É sobre o que _ambos_ desejamos."

"Oh," Bella riu levemente, abaixando a cabeça de vergonha. Edward sorriu, levantando o queixo dela para que pudesse ver seus olhos claramente.

"Eu sei que nem sempre é fácil com a mídia, os banquetes e as pessoas ao redor", disse Edward. "Nós realmente não temos muita privacidade, e haverá mais noites longas e dias intermináveis de trabalho para mim."

"Mas Beth ama este lugar", Bella respondeu, sacudindo a mão no ar descuidadamente para indicar a Casa Branca.

Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu não posso deixar de pensar que ela adoraria o outono em Massachusetts."

"Mais perto de seus pais", Bella concordou. "Mas então, ainda temos muito o que podemos fazer pelo nosso país se ficarmos..."

"É verdade." Edward deixou Bella pensar em silêncio por um tempo antes de finalmente perguntar: "Então... vamos fazer isso por mais um período, ou vamos fazer disso outra parte do nosso passado?"

Bella ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, com os pensamentos escondidos de Edward até que ele tentou decifrá-las a partir de sua expressão pensativa.

Finalmente, ela se virou para ele e sorriu, pronta para falar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me sinto emotiva ao perceber que esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Quinta-feira encerramos os trabalhos. :'(<strong>_

_**Beijo e até lá!**_

_**Nai.**_


End file.
